CoLu Week 2016
by Princess Nelly
Summary: Welcome to CoLu week! Get ready for some cuteness, some hilarity and gobs and gobs of lemon meringue pies! A series of intertwined one shots that follow Cobra and Lucy's journey through their relationship. My entry for CoLu week. RATED M FOR REASONS! Side pairings: Mertsu, Soray, Bixnight, Jacrow, Jerza, Kyolax, Mirard and Seileed. I don't own the cover image
1. Eternity

HELLO EVERYBODY! AND WELCOME TO COLU WEEK!

Ahhhh I'm so excited, this is my first time ever participating in a ship week. Okay, so I know LaLu is like my OTP but CoLu is also quickly becoming my OTP. These stories will be one-shots but they will be interconnected slightly. What I mean by that is that they will follow one timeline (sporadic it may be) of Lucy and Cobra's journey through life. I sincerely hope you enjoy it and please stay for the ending as I have like an important message. Note this is rated M because there will be lots and lots of lemon meringue pies ok? Ok. Let's get on with it hehe!

Thank you to GemNika btw who helped me when I was confused and unsure of how to go on and link my story with the prompts! She's an amazing author, one of my favourites :)

A/N: I do not own or profit of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima (our lord and saviour) owns that.

* * *

Eternity

"Cheers!" Natsu yelled, his eyelids drooping, a grin plastered on his face. His hands were currently wrapped around Gray's shoulder, the Ice Devil Slayer grinning.

"CHEERS" Gray yelled back, lifting his mug in return, his face flushed from the heat, despite being an Ice Devil Slayer. Cobra watched, sipping at his own unhealthy concoction of alcohol and chemicals.

Fairy Tail were currently celebrating their second win at the X793 Grand Magic Games, thoroughly defeating every single guild without any added effort from the overly exuberant guild. After all, their teams consisted of Cake Whore, the strongest, fastest and most _terrifying_ Requip mage with what Cobra was sure were limitless magic containers, which was proved when she whipped out that Nakagami Armour of hers; Magic Mike, an Ice Devil Slayer who could probably freeze a whole town without batting an eyelid and that ice just _did not fucking melt_ so the only way to get rid of it was for the Slayer to physically remove it all. Tabasco Head, who could quite literally defy the laws of magic and would do so readily (Cobra had seen him eat Zancrow's fire, a feat that should be entirely impossible. God Fire and Dragon Fire really _shouldn't_ and _didn't_ mix), Peanut, who could heal herself indefinitely as long as she had access to the air, which was quite literally all around them and finally the Sadist Princess, the strongest Celestial Mage to have ever existed in the history of Celestial Mages. And that was only their first team.

In the end, as expected, it had turned into a battle of Fairy Tail Team A and Team B. The guild members had not held back in the slightest, Tabasco Head had fired up at the thought of fighting Live Wire again; in the spirit of their old rivalry, She Demon and Cake Whore had fought together, Sadist Princess and Waterworks had gone up against each other, Peanut had gone up against the Boozy Bitch, leaving Prince Albert and Magic Mike to fight each other. Cobra, along with the rest of his guild had watched from the sidelines as Team A won, quite obviously. Not that any of the mages were surprised considering the tenacity of Team Natsu. Every Fairy Tail mage knew that giving up wasn't an option, but Team Natsu took it to a completely different level.

It had been a close call between Natsu and Laxus, until the former had eaten Laxus' lightning before switching into Dragon Force, Wendy doing the same, surprising the drunken mage. Laxus still couldn't control his Dragon Force and so decided not to tempt fate, giving Natsu the win. Mira had tried to one up Erza using Mirajane: Seilah, but Erza had still come out a victor, never wanting to disappoint her team. Gray's magic froze Gajeel over after sometime, despite the Ice Devil Slayer being careful about it, even Natsu's new flames still couldn't melt his ice and he really didn't want Erza to punish him for covering everything in everlasting ice. Juvia and Lucy had been evenly matched, until Lucy played her trump card in the form of Star Dress: Aquarius form, showing a control over water that surprised and out mastered even Juvia's. Despite Team A's win, there was no animosity, team B only promising to beat them the next year round.

So here they were, the day of their win. Cobra looked around, shaking his head as he realised that besides Meredy and Midnight, even his own guild were out of their mind, probably blackout drunk. Sawyer had joined Natsu and Gray's celebration, the latter two who apparently turned out to be best of friends when drunk. Richard had commandeered Mira's attention, the barmaid hooked onto every word about love that the polygon mage spewed. Meredy was close by, putting in her own two cents every now and then, she wasn't drunk but she was certainly tipsy. Midnight was in a sandwich between the wall and Bickslow, the Seith Mage using his expert tongue to kiss his boyfriend into submission.

Jackal and Zancrow were off who knows where, the two were a match made in psychotic heaven, one loved to burn stuff while the other loved to explode things. It wasn't a strange pair. Okay, it was. Erza, ever the aggressive drunk and competitive person, had challenged Jellal and Cana to a drink off, while completely smashed, just so she could prove that she could hold her liquor better than Fairy Tail's resident drunk. Bad move, Cobra thought to himself as he cringed at how hard his guild leader's head was pressed into her chest while she yelled obscenities at everyone who passed her, demanding a fight. The guy's head had to be made of adamantine in order to survive the crushing hugs of his girlfriend.

Sorano sat besides Gray, keeping a close eye on Juvia who was still hopeful that Gray would leave Sorano and find true love with her instead. Cobra knew it was in vain, he could hear the gentle hum of Sorano and Gray's souls when they were together. It was the sound souls made when they found their mate. It was quiet and soothing and the symphony of cords and thrumming was indescribable, even to him. Many of the guild's couples souls made the sounds, each symphony was different, unique to the mages, but comforting and gentle nevertheless. It was also the sound that Juvia's soul made whenever she was near Lisanna, if only she stopped pining after Gray and figured that was really only infatuated with him because he'd 'saved' her. It was also the sound that Cobra oh so desperately coveted from his own soul.

Mard sat next to Freed and Seilah, the Underworld King keeping a close eye on Wakaba and Macao who were next to Mira, making sure they didn't 'sully' his 'Demon Queen' in anyway. Laxus and Kyôka were next to them, the demon sitting on her mate's lap, playing with the hairs that stood up on the back of his head. Laxus sensed she was in a particularly playful mood, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Enough to rival their guild's residential drunk. She was currently whispering in his ear about how she was going to use her curse to enhance his senses before fucking the brains out of him. Laxus promising to use his own magic to torture her in the way she so desperately loved.

Freed and Seilah sat quietly next to the playful couple, Seilah's eyes on her book. She mainly ignored the mages around her, only answering her boyfriend's questions about the tome she had lent him the other day. Seilah had a couple locks of Freed's hair in her hand, mindlessly twirling and playing with the soft green strands as she continued reading. Coming to the end of her chapter, she turned her gaze slightly to watch her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes, a small rare smile on her face. She'd once considered herself in love with Kyôka, and back then the notion of it made her laugh.

They were demons and they didn't know how to love. Oh how wrong she was. Thankfully, it only took the green haired mage sitting next to her to show her just how wrong she was. Now she knew what love truly was, and that was what she felt for the Rune mage next to her. She loved everything about him, from his sea green eyes to the hints of darkness she got from him. She especially loved it when he quite literally turned into a demon and ravished her in bed. Cobra's eye widened before he gagged at the imagery running through Seilah and Kyôka's mind. Shaking his head, he did his best to focus his magic on something, anything else. Luckily, his reprieve came in the form of his best friend, who'd finally found some free time.

"Hey Erik, here you go. One Cobra Special," Kinana greeted as she placed down a cocktail of moonshine and hemlock.

"Thanks Kina" Cobra said before downing the drink in one gulp. Fairy Tail had barely been partying for two hours and he knew he'd need all the poison he could get if he wanted to make it through the next three hours, at the least.

"So… Erik about… you know" Kinana brought up, biting her lips.

"Don't Kina. We've spoken about this before, I can't be what she wants" Erik replied, knowing exactly what his best friend was going to bring up.

"Erik, stop being silly. You've never even asked her out. You never know, she may just say yes" Kinana explained, an exasperated look on her face.

"Why would she say yes in the first place? She said she's forgiven me that she's forgiven us but that doesn't mean that the clock shit didn't happen. We gave her _nightmares. I_ gave her nightmares. That kind of shit doesn't just go away" Cobra replied, shoulders deflating, a small pout on his face. Kinana had to bite back the 'aww' forming in her mouth at the way his pointy ears drooped down.

"It doesn't matter if we're friends now anyway… bottom line is, I don't deserve her. She's too… light. And I'm too dark. Kina… I feel like I'm looking for a love that's already lost to me," Erik whispered so quietly that she had to strain to listen to it; Kinana shook her head in sorrow for her friend.

Kinana still didn't remember all too much from when she was a snake. She remembered Erik and his voice; she remembered the love and kinship she had found in him. She remembered his friendship, the way he protected her from everyone. She remembered his smile. But recently, she remembered a little bit about the sweet boy who had first picked her up. The boy with so much hope, before the guards in the tower had snuffed out his light. He'd been playful once, carefree despite his childhood troubles. Kinana looked at the man in front of her, trying to place him to the boy in her dreams. He'd grown up so much since then and was now a hardened ex-criminal. She wondered if perhaps, Lucy would be the one to bring back the boy who'd lost his way. Perhaps Lucy was the shooting star that Erik would ride back to her; after all, she was a Celestial Mage.

It wasn't known to many, in fact only Kinana and Macbeth, Cobra's two best friends, had been privy to the knowledge that he, Dokuryuu no Cobra, ex-criminal and poison lover extraordinaire, had fallen in love with Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage and Light of the Fairies. It had taken a while for him to let her in and he was ashamed to admit that it was only because of her constantly trying to befriend him, he would push and she would leave only to come back with greater tenacity. Two years ago, he didn't believe he needed friends. He had Kinana and he had Macbeth and the members of Oracion Seis, he didn't need anymore. But now, he couldn't imagine living without her. She was his poison; he needed her to exist, to function properly.

Falling in love with her had been so very easy and had happened slowly, then all at once until he didn't know how to not love her. He hadn't even known he had loved her until he sat in front of Kinana, completely frustrated over the way she made him feel. It had taken his best friend's words and then a month of denial before he finally accepted that yes, he was in love with Lucy. It had started when her team would join his on missions, at the insistence of the Cake Whore, who just wanted to spend as much time eating cake with his guild leader as she could (she didn't know that the Blueberry hated sweet things but tolerated them to see her smile). After two months of non-stop missions together, Magic Mike and Feather Duster had also begun dating, Sorano had been mortified at first about what people would say, after all she was twenty-four and Gray was still only nineteen. It wasn't until she found out about Juvia that she got the courage to tell him that they were exclusive and she was his just as he was hers.

Next had been Tabasco Head and Salmon Shipper. That had completely thrown everyone, including Blueberry, for a loop. They hadn't even known that the pink haired mages spoke to each other all that often, but it was revealed that Pinkette and Flaming Dildo had been sneaking around without anyone's knowledge. That had left Sadist Princess and Peanut, the latter who spent most of her time around Midnight mainly because she was worried about his sleeping habits and wanted to make sure that he was in fact perfectly healthy, leaving Sadist to himself. At first he rebuffed her every chance he got; he didn't need her in his life, he didn't _deserve_ her in his life. But after spending another couple months together, she'd broken down his walls.

He hadn't even realised he'd had a crush on her until the day she had fallen asleep in his arms on the way back to camp from a mission. They had been teamed up, much to Tabasco's chagrin and while nestled in his arms she had whispered his name, his _real_ name, oh so sweetly. It had been the first time his name had ever been uttered so beautifully, without a hint of annoyance or fear, just full of love. Or maybe he was just imagining it that way, it had been a year and a half since then and he could have been making it out to be more than it was. Either way, it was still one of his fonder memories. And to this day, he knew that he'd do anything to have her call his name, it would forever be hers to own.

After that first crack in the walls surrounding the heart he didn't even know he still had, he'd started to notice her more and more, her sweet raspberry scent, the small smile that was reserved for him and only him. The way her soul hummed whenever she was happy, the dulcet notes of piano keys calling to him. He noticed how soft and smooth her skin was when she'd brush against him or the fragrant smell of her sweet honey shampoo. He didn't know stardust even had a smell until he met her. Honey, stardust and raspberries, the smell he now associated with her and only her. He noted the crinkles when her smile reached her eyes and the very faint freckles that dusted her porcelain skin. The way her earthy brown irises lightened in the sunlight to golden amber and the way her voice deepened when she was completely and utterly relaxed. He noticed it all and it drove him crazy. _She_ drove him crazy.

It was a couple of months ago though, that he realised he was completely in love with her. It was night, the sky void of any stars and she was sitting on her rooftop, staring up. He'd smelled her while making his way back to his guild in the town of Willow and wondered what she was doing all alone. Usually she'd summon her dog spirit (he'd made the mistake of questioning whether _it_ really was a canine, only to be kicked in the head as she reassured him that yes, _Plue_ was in fact a dog) to keep her company, but she was all alone. He hadn't even heard her soul, which was something new to him.

Hers was a soul that always made itself known him, a soul he was so familiar with. He knew it as well as he knew that the sun would rise or that he needed poison to live. But on that day, her soul was so quiet that he was sure she was dead. Fear had gripped him and it took everything in him to quash his fears, he could see her chest rising, signalling that she was very much alive and breathing so the only thing he had to worry about was the silence of her soul. She'd turned to him, taking in the sight of him before turning back to the sky and he'd ignored the sinking feeling when she hadn't greeted him with the smile he was so used to and the sound of his name on her lips that he was so fond off.

'Aquarius' constellation should be out tonight' she hadn't said anything, but he'd still heard it. They both knew he had. And it was that thought that brought her soul back to life. Just not in the way he wanted. Instead of the content and mellow symphony he was so used to, he was met with the broken and ominous drumming of her soul, the reverberations jarred and stilted. He'd heard, no he'd _seen_ her battle with the Mard and Jackal; her soul was playing it on repeat, stopping just when she broke her spirit's key before starting again. Like a broken record, replaying one scene over and over. He knew she'd forgiven them and they were close because they were different now, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened. He'd been at a loss for words; he'd known the sounds a soul made when hurt, when in mourning and he'd once loved it. But this, this was something he hadn't ever heard. Her soul was shattered, the dissonance of her melancholy tones ringing in his ears.

He sat beside her, unsure of how to proceed. But something deep within him had told him that he needed to be there for her. He needed to comfort her, save her and bring back the melodious piano tenors and the philharmonic harp strings of her soul that synchronised in perfect harmony to create the most alluring and beautiful sonata he'd ever heard. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see her move until she was pressed against his side, her unusually dull eyes flickering back to life. It was the faintest spark, but he'd noticed it nevertheless. He quietly wrapped himself around her and held her, noting the way she fit perfectly against his, her soft curves a perfect contrast to his hard muscles. He wasn't used to hugging or any form of human comfort, the most he'd ever gotten being the pat on the back Blueberry gave him every now and then. But he was sure that despite it being new to him, he'd hold her for as long as he had to, for as long as she needed him to, until all the cracked pieces of her soul were put back together, just so he could listen to her mellifluous song again.

He listened to the way the stilted echoes of the drums faded, piecing back together before quietening down to soft chorus of hums that he was used to. It was in those moments, listening to the way the sound of his own discorded strings and cacophony of cymbals called to her soul that he knew he was utterly and irrevocably in love with the celestial mage. And for the next few months, he loved her, all of her. He felt the way she effortlessly hammered the rest of his walls, crawling under his skin and burning him from inside out; as if she were the stars she loved so much, until he could feel her in every vein of his body. He felt the way she would run across the dark fields of his heart and leave petals in her wake, until the roses bloomed, even in the dark of his soul. He felt her thunder, her smile that would rattle and make sense of his bones until she knew them so intimately that they were no longer his, but hers to possess. He felt the light of her essence in him; a beacon of hope and healing, as if she were the starlight itself, guiding all his broken pieces back home to her every time she looked at him. And he loved her. Loved her for everything she did to him. Loved her for everything she made him feel. And he'd probably love her for all of eternity.

He'd admit it though; she was as insane and as lunatic as the rest of her guild. She was just so far gone that she seemed perfectly sane. But he knew. He knew her better than anyone else. She was sweet like ambrosia, the most delicious of nectar that even the gods coveted her. But she had a small twinge of darkness that called to him, he'd never been privy to it before and he was sure her guild didn't know about it. He'd been in completely awe and shock that something so beautiful and light had been around so much destruction and heartache. He even knew about her sadistic side, the side that absolutely loved to dish out Lucy Kicks and come up with imaginative ways to punish her teammate and the blue fleabag for invading her space, consuming all her food and then insulting her. He'd been surprised when he'd heard those thoughts running through her soul when what the guild had deemed 'Scary Lucy' emerged, like a switch that turned her from the sweet mage they were used to to a evil demon and since then, she'd always be his Sadist Princess.

Despite it all, she was _magic_ and he was constantly on edge whenever he was with her. She set his heart on fire and he'd never been drunk, it wasn't possible due to his magic, but he was sure he was intoxicated whenever he was around her. Being with her was like standing on a cliff edge, terrifying and thrilling at the same time and then she would smile at him and his whole past would disappear, it would be just him and her. For all eternity. But _falling in love with her_ was like free falling off the cliff and he just wanted to soar while she fell, it was exhilarating and nerve-wracking. And somehow, between him flying and her falling they had lost their direction and crashed, colliding together and causing him to lose his heart on her upon impact.

But he didn't deserve her. No Cobra was too dark. He'd snuff out her light if he even touched her. He was doomed to spend eternity alone, in a one sided love because he just didn't deserve the rays of hope she gave him. He hated being alone. All his life he'd just wanted someone, anyone to be there for him. He'd found that in Cubellios, only to lose her and since then he'd been scared to get close again. To lose a friend and be left alone all over again. But she had returned to him and he couldn't have been happier. But that didn't mean his demons had been laid to rest. He could still hear the screams of the tortured, the cries of mercy from the towns and villages they'd razed. He was broken and would be for the rest of his life.

Every time he looked at Lucy, every day she smiled he would believe that perhaps there was hope for him. But like clockwork, at night the screams of those he'd damned came back with a vengeance and they wouldn't let him forget his sins. The higher he got around her, the lower he'd sink at night when he was alone with his thoughts. Every moment she would drown his demons in the light that was wholly hers, they would return at night. Because no matter what, she couldn't drown them completely. After all, his demons knew how to swim. And every night they'd swim back to the surface and pull him down to the depths. He just had to accept that he'd have to spend an eternity in the dark, in the broken shadows of his past.

Cobra had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised that Mira and Meredy had overheard his conversation with Kinana or that they were now plotting how to get CoLu together. They were snickering to themselves while trying to control themselves as much as they could. It wouldn't do well for Cobra to hear their thoughts and put a stop to their plans before they could even enact them. Mira dragged Meredy to her storage room, knowing that it was the only place they could be safe from Cobra's magic due to the distance between them and the loud house music around the guildhall. Mira turned to Kinana just before leaving, telling her to keep track of the bar. Mard's eyes narrowed before following his girlfriend and her partner in crime.

"What may I ask is going on here?" Mard questioned, taking in the sight of his girlfriend and guild mate, both with their eyes wide as if they were deer caught in headlights.

"M-M-M-Mard! What are you doing here sweetie?" Mira questioned, Mard's eyebrow rising.

"I saw you and Meredy slip away and couldn't help but wonder what my queen was up to" Mard replied his voice calm as usual, his face passive.

"Okay… so basically Cobra has a thing for Lucy and we're going to get them together" Mira replied knowing that she couldn't lie to her boyfriend, he knew her too well. The two women's eyes widening further as they took in the gob smacked look that crossed Mard's face. It wasn't a common thing for Mard to be surprised.

"Cobra likes Lucy?" Mard questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes! Mard you can't do anything about this. I know you care for Lucy but she's liked him for the past year too so you can't take this away from her" Meredy admonished, Mard's eyes widening just a bit.

"Lucy's liked him for that long?"

"Yesssssss, so now you can't do anything to scare him from dating her or you'll only upset Lucy" Mira said, hearts in her eyes as she imagined the babies.

"I see. And you're absolutely positive that she reciprocates her feelings and has done so for the past year? These aren't just rumours?" Mard questioned knowing how well rumours travelled and spiralled out of control in Fairy Tail, Meredy nodding.

"I, personally have it on good authority, from a certain blue haired bookworm, that Lucy feels the same for Erik" Meredy replied, Mard sighing. He rubbed his temples before nodding.

"I cannot begrudge something that would lead to her happiness. I will allow this and only interfere should I feel that you have gone too far" Mard relented, Mira squealing before jumping onto him and peppering kisses all over his cheeks. Mard blushed slightly, his arm wrapping around her thin waist before pulling away.

"You know how I feel about these public displays, love" Mard replied, Mira nodding with a blush. Mard sent a pointed glare to Meredy, causing her to squeak and turn around, allowing him to swoop down and place a chaste kiss on Mira's lips before turning to leave.

"Wait Mard… don't let him know anything about this, you know… with his magic" Mira called out, Mard scoffing.

"I'm a demon Mirajane, we don't have souls for him to listen to" Mard reminded, Mira blushing. She often forgot that she in fact dating a _real demon_.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Anyway… back to CoLu… so what do you think we should do?" Mira asked, turning to Meredy once Mard had left.

"Well… I don't have a plan… but I'm sure I could think of something" Meredy replied, Mira grinning in response.

"Go on…" Mira said, waiting for Meredy to continue.

"We could… we could shut them in a cupboard together!" Meredy said, Mira shaking her head.

"No, he'd see that coming from a mile away" Mira rebuffed, Meredy sighing before lighting up again.

"Mistletoe! Then he'll have no choice but to kiss her," Meredy suggest, Mira shaking her head.

"No… it's not even close to Christmas"

"Hmmm… how about… we sic a naked Gray on her and hope for the best?"

"No! Sorano will be the first one to murder Lucy, if Juvia doesn't get to her first. Meredy, we need something that seems natural"

"I… I don't know"

"It's alright… we'll think of something" Mira said finally before taking a seat on one of the storage crates. The two tried plotting the best was to initiate CoLu, from getting Natsu to burn their clothes off all the way to slipping them both a love potion. Meanwhile… in the guild hall…

Cobra was pretty sure he, Romeo, Peanut and the Sadist Princess were the only ones who weren't outright drunk at this point. Well… now that he thought about it, where the hell was Peanut anyway? He tried sniffing her scent and when the smell of alcohol, sweat as well as the faintest scent of vomit was too much he tried listening for her soul, however he was just met with the sounds of the house music and drunken thoughts of the guild members. He couldn't find her anywhere and… he couldn't find the damn Memory Mage either. Oh, he was so going to grind that lolicon into mincemeat if he tried anything with Peanut.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Jellal's voice roared, everyone turning to him as he held Erza in his arms.

"SHE'S DEAD AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO" Jellal wailed. Cobra watched as Jellal, intoxicated completely out of his mind, shook Erza, trying to 'bring her back to life'.

Cobra could see that Erza had drunk too much alcohol while trying to beat Cana and she had passed out in the middle of trying to squash Jellal's head. Jellal, when alarmed that her strength had diminished, looked up to find her eyes completely closed and her neck slack. Why Jellal thought she was dead, Cobra didn't know. He'd just have to chalk it up to the sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed in the drinking contest with Cana and Erza. Kagura ran up to the two, kicking Jellal out of the way as she tried to bring Erza back to life.

"ERZA! ERZA COME BACK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Jellal cried in fear before Kagura turned to him, swaying as she tried her best to glare at him in her haze.

"You killed her! Look what you did to nee-san" Kagura said, pointing out Erza's limp form.

"I didn't mean too!" Jellal said. Kagura drew out her sword to attack Jellal, causing him to throw Erza into some tables.

"Pay for your crime! I will once again use this sword to defeat you" Kagura yelled before letting out a war cry. She lifted her sword, ready to strike down the demon that had taken away her friend. Jellal shook in fear, anime tears falling freely down his face. He shifted so he was kneeling before turning to the heavens.

"Gods, this was my fault. She died because of me, I accept punishment" Jellal called before turning and nodding to Kagura. Kagura nodded back sagely, a sorrowful look on her face and just as she was about to behead Jellal, Erza woke up with a bang, tables flying everyone. One table in particular flew all the way to Kagura, hitting her in the head and knocking her out.

"I HAVE AWAKENED. IT IS I ARES, GOD OF WAR. COME FACE MY WRATH" Erza screamed, reequipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour, sword swinging wildly in her hand trying to knock out almost everyone. However, before she could do any real damage, Master Makarov extended his hand, knocking her out cold once again. Jellal silently crying about how she was truly dead now.

"She was… so young. It should have been me instead. WHY GOD WHY?!" Jellal screamed, however only Cobra knew what he was saying as all his thoughts were muttered, jumbled and grunted out.

"Thus, with a kiss I die…" Jellal muttered before kissing Erza. Cobra watched as Jellal swayed over her before falling on top of the armoured mage, snoring loudly on her breastplate.

"What's going on with Ershaa and Jellalalala" Natsu questioned, staggering over to the two. He squatted down besides them, poking the two and trying to rouse them.

"Natsu! She's taking a nap, don't disturb her or you'll awaken the beast," Gray said fearfully, pulling Natsu away. Natsu gasped before nodding, falling back as he tried to get away from the sleeping couple.

"Ah! You're right!" Natsu yelled loudly before turning to everyone, "Everyone! Shhhhhhhhh or you'll waked the beast," he continued yelling.

"You mean awaken Natsu" Lucy corrected, Natsu turning and grinning at her.

"Looooose! I love you Loose, you're my bestest friend" Natsu greeted happily, wrapping his arms around his best friend as he lifted her up and nuzzled her face.

"Natsu, you're drunk. Go home," Lucy said, trying to get out of the bear hug, however, resistance was futile. She turned to look for Meredy before realizing that she had snuck off somewhere. Suspiciously, Mira was nowhere in sight either. Cobra glared at the fire dragon slayer, eye narrowing into slits as he gripped his glass tightly. He could feel the growl that was forming in his throat and had to physically bite down on his lips to stop himself from snarling. Kinana looked at him pointedly trying to encourage him to say something. Cobra shook his head before staring deeply into his drink, tuning out the fire dragon slayer and blonde mage.

"Babbbbyyy, your clothes" Sorano slurred angrily, trying to find Gray's clothes, only to realize that Juvia had stolen them.

"Gray-sama! Juvia has your clothes" Juvia said, her face flushed, Cobra wasn't sure whether it was from Gray's naked form or the alcohol.

'Both. It has to be both' Cobra thought to himself.

"He doesn't need those clothes anymore! Here Gray, you can have mine" Sorano said, glaring in annoyance at Juvia before stripping and throwing Gray her feathered dress.

"Sora! Now you're naked! DON'T LOOK AT HER," Gray yelled, he threw her dress over her before looking around quickly, and glared at all the males in his guild; gripping her around the waist, he then whisked her away and out the door.

Cobra sincerely wished he could do the same to Lucy but was glad when he turned to find that she had successfully Regulus Lucy Kicked the slayer to kingdom come. Natsu was now in the corner, unconscious. He'd probably stay that way until he burned off all the alcohol in his body. Despite that, Cobra wasn't all too happy. Lucy equipping into her Star Dress: Leo Form outfit only meant that the stupid lion would come out to play. He hadn't had to wait long to be proved right as not a second later, the golden burst of light signaled the arrival of the lion spirit. Loke immediately latched onto Lucy, I heart Lucy banners appearing in a flamboyant flash of light, with glitter and confetti flying everywhere.

"Why don't you just say something instead of growling into your cup like a mad man possessed… or should I say mad dragon possessed," Midnight said, taking a seat besides Cobra.

"You know why" Cobra replied, once again turning to stare at the bar countertop.

"You've always been selfish Erik, why not just be selfish again" Midnight responded, Cobra shaking his head.

"She deserves better than someone like me. She doesn't deserve selfish. She deserves someone… who will love her for eternity" Cobra replied, Midnight's eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

" _You_ will love her for eternity. Astra… she doesn't want a knight in shining armor Erik. She doesn't want someone who will mollify her and treat her like a princess. She ran away from that life for a reason. If she wanted Prince Charming she would be married to whomever her father had chosen for her, not a Fairy Tail mage. Or she'd be with her little pussycat" Midnight admonished, Cobra shrugging.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean she wants an ex-criminal. You and I both know that I've done some fucked up things. She doesn't deserve someone like me. I'm undeserving of love" Cobra responded and was surprised at the sudden rage building in Midnight's soul.

"So that's how you feel. Our whole guild has done some fucked up shit Erik. None of us are guilt free. But does that mean we're undeserving of love? No. Fuck that. Love is what gives us the _freedom_ we so desperately fight for. When you say _you_ are undeserving of love because of your past, you're saying _our whole guild_ is unworthy of it. You're saying that Jellal doesn't deserve Erza's forgiveness. You're saying that Meredy doesn't deserve the home she's found in Natsu. You're saying that Sorano doesn't deserve the love she's found with Gray. You're saying that Richard doesn't deserve to find his brother. You're saying that I" Midnight choked, his voice cracking slightly before he steeled himself against Cobra's shocked gaze, "you're saying that I don't deserve Bickslow. And that fucking sucks, especially coming from _you_ " Midnight finished.

"I didn't mean it like that. That's different" Cobra began, only for Midnight to cut him off.

"How? How is it different? Did you act any differently from any of us? No. None of our situations are any different from each other's. They're all the same. You're right; maybe we are unworthy of all the love and forgiveness we've found. But I'll be damned if I let it go. I'll be damned if I let _him_ go" Midnight gritted out. For once in his life, Cobra had no snarky comment, nothing sarcastic to reply with. He could hear and feel the hurt and anger radiating off his friend.

"And maybe, just maybe you should get out of that fucking undeserving mentality and realize that Astra feels the same way you feel for her. And do it soon, before you lose her. For good. She's not going to wait for you forever," Midnight finally mumbled out, knowing full well his friend heard him. He sent Cobra one final glance before leaving to join his boyfriend once again. Meredy and Mira had returned just in time to watch Midnight rip into Cobra, both of their eyes widening. Had all their plotting been for nothing? Suddenly, a horrifying thought crossed their mind… was _Midnight_ a better matchmaker than _them_? The two dedicated to finding love and ensuring their ships sailed forever? Maybe… maybe they could recruit him to help their cause.

' _Realize that Astra feels the same way you feel for her_ … _She's not going to wait for you forever._ ' What did that mean? Did… was it possible that Lucy had the same feelings for him that he had for her? Cobra didn't know what to do with the new information. Surely Midnight was wrong? There was no way that someone brighter than sunlight and more beautiful than starlight had fallen for him. It just… wasn't probable or likely. _Impossible_ came to mind. Cobra knew her. He knew her better than he knew himself, he'd known her soul and he'd never heard anything remotely romantic towards him. Sure comments about how nice or _pretty_ he looked crossed her mind. But that was it, nothing but sexual attraction… right?

"So I see Midnight let the cat out of the bag" Kinana said, placing down another drink in front of Cobra, a kind smile on her face.

"What? He was being serious? There's no way Sadist likes me. It's… impossible" Cobra replied, Kinana shaking her head.

"If there's one thing Fairy Tail is good at, it's doing the impossible. And Lucy is no exception to that rule Erik. But yes, Lucy does like you too. You didn't think I'd encourage you to go after her just to have your heart broken, did you?" Kinana questioned, eyes narrowing slightly as she frowned.

"How would you know? I can _hear_ her fucking soul Kina, and I've never heard anything that would constitute romantic feelings from her" Cobra replied, Kinana shaking her head at how dense Cobra could be. And he complained about Natsu being stupid.

"I'm not dense… and I'm not stupid either" Cobra replied, pouting slightly.

"Constitutes? Really Erik? You've been spending way too much time around Lucy and Mard if you're using words like that. As to how I know, well everyone except Mira and Mard knows. Lucy told Levy, who told Gajeel and Lily, Lily told Happy and Happy blurted it out to everyone. Gray probably told Sorano while Erza told Jellal, Meredy found out from Happy and told Midnight who confirmed it from Bickslow. The only reason Mira didn't know was because Lucy didn't want her going baby crazy every time you visited, giving away her feelings and Mard didn't know because he tells Mira _everything_ " Kinana explained, shaking her head at the rumour mill in Fairy Tail.

"About her feelings though… maybe you've been oblivious to her feelings because you've been focused on your own whenever you're around her. Look at Bickslow and Midnight and tell me what you hear" Kinana said, nudging her head in their direction. Cobra turned, focusing his attention on the two mages and not on the way Loke was still pressing against Lucy, purring against her cheek.

"His soul is calling out to Midnight's and vice versa. Their souls are… there's a gentle humming from both. They're content with each other, as soul mates usually are. What's the point in this?" Cobra questioned, he could feel guilt welling up inside him, a feeling he was all too familiar with since joining Crime and falling for Lucy. Of course Midnight deserved the love Bickslow showered upon him. He watched as Bickslow and Midnight got ready to leave, Laxus, Kyôka, Freed, Seilah, Elfman and Evergreen following their lead. He turned back to Kinana who then turned to Meredy, who was helping her boyfriend up.

"What about Natsu and Meredy?" Kinana questioned, Cobra rolling his eye before turning to the two.

"It's similar except, Tabasco's soul is purring while hers is singing to him, like she's tamed his soul" Cobra replied, Kinana nodding with a giggle. They watched as Meredy braced Natsu against herself before turning to Mira, apologetically.

"Sorry Mira, I have to take Natsu home" Meredy said, Mira pouting until Mard walked up to her.

"It is getting late and most of the guild are either knocked out or have gone home. Come, it is time for us to leave to" Mard said, placing his hand on Mira's waist. The Take Over mage seemed conflicted, on one hand she wanted to stay and help CoLu come to life, but on the other hand going home with Mard was something she loved doing.

"Come Mirajane, you cannot force their relationship. Midnight and Kinana seem to be doing a fine job of helping them anyway" Mard said, giving Mira a pointed look. Mira sighed, knowing her boyfriend was right. She nodded, allowing the Underworld King to drag her away. Cobra and Kinana watched the guild slowly clear out, until only the unconscious Erza and Jellal, Lucy and Loke were left.

"Meredy is definitely ninety percent of Natsu's impulse control, even Lucy doesn't have as much of a hold on him as she does. Now, tell me what you hear when you listen to yours and Lucy's soul, _together,_ " Kinana said, Erik nodding. He'd never done it before; he'd spent so much of his time focusing on just her that he'd learned to block his own out when listening to the repetitive but beautiful piano notes.

Cobra listened to the soft tenors and murmurs that he knew well, the easy tinkling and harmonious tune of pianos and harps he was so used to. That's when he heard it, the crooning of his own soul calling out to hers; Lucy's soul strumming louder in pleasure when Cobra's own deep baritone sounds reached her, his cacophony of cymbals and strings mixing perfectly with her mellow piano keys and chorus of sweet harp strings, to create the most beautiful euphonious symphony of sounds he'd ever heard. With every note that reached his sensitive ears, waves of bliss and euphoria washed over him, bringing him an inner peace that he didn't even know he could achieve. Kinana smiled at the look of epiphany on Cobra's face, his head snapping back to her in shock.

"That's… I… holy fucking shit… _She's my soul mate_ " Cobra whispered, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Which also means she's your _mate_ Erik. She's been waiting for you for just as long as you've been waiting for her" Kinana replied, grinning, as her best friend finally understood everything, coming to terms with what he'd just learned. She had to stop herself from clutching her heart and going 'aww' at the completely uncharacteristic lopsided, goofy grin on her best friend's face and the way his ears perked up.

"A woman like her… a woman like Lucy, she only comes around once in a lifetime. She's made for you Erik; she'll listen to your story and carry your pain and burdens and she'll do it all with a smile on her face. She'll teach you how to love again. So… what are you still doing here? Go to her before Loke decides to steal her from you" Kinana teased, Cobra whipped around, eye narrowing at the spirit. He let out a soft growl before stalking over to the two.

"Oh Lucy, you look so beautiful in my Star Dress. You don't even need to wear white, you can just wear this when we get married and you become my bride" Loke said, Lucy shaking her head at her playful spirit as she changed back into her normal attire, making the lion pout.

She was going to reply when Loke was ripped from her. She felt a strong arm curl around her waist until she was pulled flush against a warm chest. Lucy turned her gaze up, shock and confusion evident as she was met with the angular tanned jaw that she knew belonged to Cobra. Lucy had no idea what was going on, all she could feel was the hard muscular chest of Cobra pressing against her back and she was sure she was dreaming. There was no way Cobra was actually holding her right? It had to be an illusion. She hadn't drunk that much, but maybe one of her drinks was spiked (courtesy of Cana probably) and now she was imagining things.

"OI! What do you think you're doing to my beautiful Princess, Cobra?" Loke questioned, dusting off his suit and fixing his glasses.

"She's not your beautiful Princess, she's my Sadist Princess" Cobra sneered in response before letting out a feral grin. Lucy yelped as she was thrown over Cobra's shoulders before he ran out of the guild, as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"COBRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled, hitting his back with her fists. Cobra grunted before moving one hand to smack her ass, shutting her up as she blushed.

"Stay still up there, you really don't want me to drop you, do you Sadist?" Cobra questioned, Lucy sighing before hanging limply. At least she could stare at his butt from her point and it wouldn't even be her fault.

"Nice to see you're enjoying the view," Cobra teased, Lucy blushing before slapping his back.

"Cobra where are you taking me? I demand to know! You can't just kidnap me against my will you know" Lucy scolded, shifting slightly so that his shoulders weren't crushing her ribs.

"You'll see" Cobra replied, Lucy sighing. Just what had gotten into the poison dragon slayer to make him so act out of character? He wasn't his usual asshole self and seemed slightly more playful than usual. That or he suddenly developed a fetish of kidnapping people. Although, with her track record, it could very well just be the latter.

'At least he's my most attractive kidnapper and with a cute butt to boot… mmm and he smells really good, like oleander, pine and smoked wood ' Lucy thought to herself, she bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to sniff him out or reach out and slap his butt like he'd done to her. Cobra smirked at the thoughts racing through her mind and mentally kicked himself for not listening to their souls before. It was something that never led him astray so why had he ignored it before? Maybe it was true, Fairy Tail were slowly driving him insane. Or maybe it was just _her_. Coming to his destination, Cobra slowed down and placed Lucy back on the ground.

Lucy spun around, taking in the sight of her surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest glade, a small patch of grass illuminated by the moon and stars that shone outside. There were small bioluminescent butterflies in the trees, lighting up in various different colours and it almost looked like the trees were glowing with life. It was simply beautiful. Lucy turned back to Cobra and froze at the sight of the predatory gleam in his eye. She wasn't afraid of him; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. However, the look was positively devilish and she had to be wary because if he kept looking at her like that, she was sure she was going to jump his bones. Hearing her thoughts, Cobra's grin only widened until his sharp canines were on display. He began prowling towards her slowly, Lucy backing up until she was pressed against the tree, caged between Cobra's arms.

"C-C-C-Cobra?" Lucy stuttered out, unsure of what he was up to.

"You look… really fucking good you know" Cobra muttered and he wasn't lying, dressed in the black strapless tube top that showed off her impressive cleavage and silver miniskirt with a gold belt she looked good enough to eat. However, it was the six-inch, black 'come fuck me' pumps that really caught Cobra's eye. Cobra had to give her some props for even being able to stand in the leather death traps.

"Ummm thanks… Cobra what's brought this on?" Lucy questioned, a blush forming on her face as he ran his nose up and down her throat, sending shivers up her spine.

Instead of replying to her question, he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy's eyes widened, before snapping shut, her body relaxing into the kiss. She tilter her head upwards, pressing against him as her hands moved to tangle her fingers in his hair. One of Cobra's hands moved from the tree trunk to wrap around her waist as he bent over further, even with her heels she was still shorter than him by a couple inches. Licking her bottom lip, Cobra asked for entrance and was granted, his tongue brushed over hers before twisting and massaging it causing her to moan into their kiss. Cobra let out his own groan at the taste of her. She was as sweet as she was sinful, the most delicious delicacy that he had ever tasted. They continued kissing for a couple minutes before the need for oxygen became too much. Breaking off the kiss, Cobra peppered soft kisses on her lips, a lazy smile on his face at the dazed look on her face.

"I love you Lucy" Cobra whispered and as soon as the words left his mouth he was rewarded with the biggest smile he'd seen on her face since she'd lost Aquarius' key, her soul singing in praise, he could hear the tinkling of harps and the tones of pianos mixing to form the most beautiful hymn he'd ever heard.

"You really have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that" Lucy replied, grinning as he tip toed to press a kiss on his lips again.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Cobra questioned, Lucy's face titling to the side as she gave him a look that literally screamed 'are you fucking being serious'.

"Cobra" Lucy began, Erik shaking his head.

"Erik. Call me Erik" Cobra replied, he just needed to hear his name on her lips again. Lucy beamed, joy filling her at the small gesture. Two years after Tartarus and still only Kinana and the members previous members of Oracion as well as Meredy and Jellal were allowed to call him that.

"Erik,you can _hear people's souls_. I thought you'd be able to hear mine… but you never said anything so I just assumed that you know… you didn't feel the same," Lucy whispered shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh I definitely feel the same way. You don't need to worry about that Moonshine" Cobra growled, pulling the soft flesh of her earlobe between his teeth and lightly nipping it.

"Moonshine? I thought I was _Sadist Princess_ " Lucy replied, Cobra chuckling in response.

"You'll always be my Sadist Princess, you're just also my Moonshine" Cobra replied.

"Why Moonshine?" Lucy questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Many reasons… your magic comes to mind for one. Moonshine is also one of the strongest alcohols, basically poison. You make me feel drunk… but mostly because you're the poison I just can't seem to live without. I'm addicted to you" Cobra mumbled, blushing slightly when Lucy aww-ed at him.

"You're such a cutie you know" Lucy said, brushing the locks that fell in front of his forehead out of his face.

"I'm not," Cobra pouted, Lucy shaking her head with a fond smile on her face.

"Alright sure" Lucy replied before pulling him down for another kiss.

This time Lucy deepened the kiss, pressing herself as close to him as she could. Cobra groaned against her, the feeling of her soft body against him igniting the fire within him. He trailed his hand down to her hips, his thumb brushing against the bare skin there. Lucy broke of the kiss, Cobra moving his lips down her jaw and towards her neck, nipping and sucking the skin until bright red bruises remained. Lucy let out a gasp as his canines scarped against the tender skin on her collarbone, drawing a small amount of blood. Lucy gasped his name against his ear, pulling on his hair as her stomach clenched at the way his hands roamed over her hips to grip her ass.

"Oh Gods, we have to stop right now Moonshine, or I won't be able to later" Cobra growled against her, Lucy grinning at him though half lidded eyes, Cobra's member twitching at the seductive look on her face.

"Who said we need to stop? Little Erik certainly doesn't think we should" Lucy whispered.

"He's not so little besides we don't have anywhere to-" Cobra began only to be cut off by a pink poof behind them. The two turned around, Lucy giggling at the pink wool that looked suspiciously like Aries' on the forest floor.

"What were you saying?" Lucy questioned, one hand moving to grip his dick through his trousers. Cobra hissed at her actions, Lucy's smile widening.

"You're going to be the death of me," Cobra murmured before trailing his large, calloused hands to her thighs, the soft milky skin molded by his hands as he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried them both to the wool before placing her carefully on the soft material. Cobra sat on the back on the balls of his feet, kneeling in front of her as he drank in every drop of her beauty, from her gold blonde hair fanned out over the pink wool all the way to her rosy pink lips that were so soft and kissable.

"Gods I love you" Erik murmured, Lucy smiling up at him from her spot. She sat up, placing her hands on either sides of his face before kissing him again.

"I love you too Erik" Lucy whispered back. Erik's eye snapped open. It was the first time he'd heard it in words and for the first time since he'd gotten his magic, he heard his own soul hum in happiness. It was a miniscule change from the out of tune warbles and thrums he was used to from his own soul, but he'd noticed it nonetheless.

Cobra pulled her lip within her teeth playfully, nipping at the soft flesh before moving his hands to her tube top and pulled it over her head, breaking their kiss momentarily and releasing her breasts. He pulled away from her and stared at her rounded tits, eye wide as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra under her top. However, instead of nipples he found some flower shaped things and turned to look at her in confusion. At least they were pink.

"What are those? Please don't tell me your nipples are flower shaped" Cobra said, Lucy slapping his chest in playfully.

"No of course not you idiot. They're flower pasties. I can't exactly wear a bra on that top; even strapless ones, because of how low cut it is you'd be able to see the bra anyway. So you put these pasties on your nipples to stop them poking out. They're like tape" Lucy said and moved to peel one of before Cobra pulled her hands away. Lucy looked at him in surprise before watching him bend his head down, pulling the pasty off of her nipple with his teeth.

Cobra growled before attacking her nipples, lapping at the buds, his tongue swirling around until they hardened. Lucy groaned, arching her back and thus her breasts into his mouth. His tongue slithered out and rolled around her nipple before sucking on them, Lucy shivering as her nipples hardened. Once he was done with her breast, he turned to the next one, peeling the pasty off in the same way before pulling the pink peak into her mouth. His hand moved to her other breast, palming and rolling the mound in his large hand, his fingers flicking the nipple with his finger. Lucy moved her hands to his chest, under his jacket before trailing them to his shoulders, slipping off his jacket in the process. Moving her hands down his chest she slipped it under his shirt before pulling it over his head, his hands and mouth leaving her breasts momentarily before resuming their worship. Lucy's hands roamed up and down the tanned skin on his torso, feeling the hard defined muscles under her palms. She shuddered as his teeth raked over a hardened nub before he pushed her down to lie on her back again. Lucy moved her hands to his shoulder her nails scraping over his skin.

Cobra purred against her before kissing the valley between her breasts. He stared up at her as he pressed soft kisses down her abdomen until he reached the waistband of her skirt. Unbuckling her belt, he pulled it off her before tugging her skirt down, revealing the lilac lacy boy shorts. His eye darkened in lust at the sight of the darker purple that was wet with her arousal, the smell of her filling his nose. Cobra kept his gaze locked onto hers as he pressed a kiss to the top of her slit where he could see the outline of her clit because of how soaked she was. Tingles ran up Lucy's spine, her eyes drifting close as he continued licking her, drawing as much of her juice from her underwear as he could. Lucy silently pleaded for more, knowing that he'd hear her and he chuckled against her before pulling her underwear off and throwing them behind her.

Cobra moved his hands to her hips, lifting her slightly before taking her clit into his mouth, sucking on the nub just as he'd done to her nipples before flicking her hardened peaks. Lucy squirmed against him; she bucked against his mouth, her hips undulating as she begged for more. Cobra smirked against her sex before moving so that her thighs were on either side of his face, her legs draped across his back. Moving his hand to her nether lips, he peeled them apart, groaning as the smell of her deepened. He licked up and down her slit, driving her to the brink of insanity before lapping at the juices that had formed inside her causing her to cry out his name in ecstasy. Cobra let out a predatory grin before plunging his tongue as deep into her as he could go, wiggling his tongue, her juices dripping into his mouth. She was so sweet with a hint of bitterness, a combination of flavours that was soon becoming his favourite.

He continued licking her out before moving up to suck her clit; he thrust a finger into her, pumping it in and out of her as he felt her wet pulsating walls around his digit. Lucy cried out when he wiggled the finger in her with a grin before adding another one causing her to mewl out his name. Removing his mouth from her clit, he kissed his way up her, quickening his thrusts as he captured her lips between his, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. Cobra bent down, once again pulling her breast between his mouth, bruising her tits with hard kisses and nips until he was sure he had left his mark on her. Lucy began moving her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers, her walls quivering when he brushed his thumb against her clit.

"Shit Moonshine, that's my girl. Ride my fingers," Cobra grunted, his voice grew darker, more sensual as his primal instincts began taking over.

Lucy gasped when he pressed his thumb hard on her clit, angling his fingers in such a way that it brushed against her g-spot every time he thrust them into her. Lucy let out a whimper when he bit down on her nipple, throwing her head back in pleasure and Cobra purred as the sound of pianos and harps fading into something deeper. Lucy felt her womb clenching and unclenching uncontrollably, her heart racing as her muscles began to tighten. She felt the familiar coil of an orgasm in her stomach and started bucking faster, anticipating her climax.

"Oh fuck me Erik" Lucy whined causing him to thrust faster, throwing her off the edge. Cobra's ears picked up the crescendo of sounds from her soul as they rose until she cried out and suddenly the sounds stopped as she drenched his fingers in her juice.

Cobra looked up, hoping he hadn't killed her, until he was met with a sudden onslaught of the loud thrums of bass and the banging of drums as her soul wailed out her orgasm. He could feel the pleasure washing over her as she orgasmed around his fingers, the crashing of cymbals and steel pans joining the mix as she soared into a climax induced high. Lucy's body shuddered as jolts of pleasure raced along every nerve ending and Cobra drowned in the ecstasy of the song her soul was singing. Cobra continued his thrusting, trying to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible, while memorizing the sounds from her soul until her pussy stopped quivering as powerfully around his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and brought them up to his lips, sucking them dry before gathering more of her juice onto his finger, licking his digits clean once again. Cobra removed his trousers and boxers before crawling so he was on top of her, his hips between her spread legs, cock resting against her pussy. Cobra pressed a kiss to her before grinding his hips, Lucy mewling as the tip of his dick brushed against her sensitive clit.

"Tell me what you want" Cobra whispered against her throat as he peppered kisses along the flesh. She stared at his dick, noting that it had to be at least nine inches long with a slight curve upwards. And damn did it have some girth. It was probably as thick as her wrist. Maybe it was because he was part dragon. Lucy wrapped her hand around it, realizing that her fingers didn't touch before she pumped it up and down. Cobra threw his head back, thrusting into her palm before hissing as her thumb brushed against the tip.

"Oh fuck me Erik," Lucy whimpered, moving his member to her sex. Cobra removed her arm, lacing his fingers through hers.

"As you wish Moonshine" Cobra said before slowly entering her pussy.

 _Rapture._

Lucy whined as she was filled to the brim in one stroke of his hips. Cobra began to move his hips, thrusting his cock in and out with slow but powerful thrusts. Lucy mewled, thanking the gods above for the slight curve of his penis as he entered her. He moved slowly allowing her to adjust to his size, knowing that the sheer girth of his cock was stretching her sex in a way she hadn't been stretched before. However, the heat of her pussy around his sensitive member was making it very hard not to spear into her until she was nothing but a sobbing mess under him. The minute she got used to the feel of him she started surging her hips to meet his thrusts, her lips opening to let out a moan of euphoria.

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her down onto him as she silently begged, pleaded and cried for him to move faster. He was sure he was going to bruise her hips or her thighs as he began impaling her on his cock, pumping into her over and over again. Lucy's eyes widened before they glazed over in ecstasy and lust. Suddenly, it didn't matter if her heart was racing at speeds that would surprise even Jet or that she needed to breathe oxygen into her lungs. All that mattered was the sensation of him in her, his powerful thrusts, the scent and feel of him all around her. She felt impossibly whole.

He shifted so that his hips were at an angle, so that every time he thrust into her she would feel his tip hit against her g-spot, causing her to scream out his name. Already Lucy could feel her womb begin to tighten again, her muscles contracted and her arms shot up to grip his back, her nails raking up and down his back, leaving red welts along the tanned skin. Cobra hissed before moving his hand down, pulling one leg and throwing it over his shoulder. The new position pushed him deeper into her, a feat Lucy thought entirely impossible. Cobra heard the strumming of bass and clashing of drums get louder, signaling her impending orgasm and grinned against her breast, his thrusts quickening and deepening. He moved one hand in between them, hit fingers playing with her clit, rolling, prodding and pinching the nub until she was screaming in pleasure.

"ERIK!" Lucy yelled, her voice filling the skies as she cried his name. She continued sobbing, his name on her lips as if a constant prayer.

"Oh shit Lucy, I'm cumming" Erik grunted out, the feel of the impossibly tight sex around his member becoming too much.

"Please Erik" Lucy gasped out, her voice cracking as her walls gripped his dick and once again the melody of her soul stopped before returning with a vengeance as she came all over his cock, her juices making it easier to thrust into her.

The euphonious sounds filled his ears and with a final thrust he came in her, his cum spurting out of his dick and splashing against her cervix, filling her up. In the midst of their orgasm, Cobra heard the previous dissonance of strings and discordance of cymbals of his own soul finding a rhythm that matched hers perfectly. It almost felt like she was piecing his soul back together, piece-by-piece until it was singing in content, the notes finally finding their harmony again. After all these years, he no longer felt lost and instead he finally felt complete. And it was all thanks to her.

Both their breathing was labored as he rolled off of her; they shuddered as their sweat-covered skin met the cool air around them. Lucy rolled so she was pressed into her side, using his arm as a pillow, his other arm reaching over her to pull the wool around them before throwing his arm around her waist. Cobra listened to her soul, the drums and bass fading back into harps and piano that he loved so much. He watched as she fell asleep, the love, joy and contentedness filling her soul as she snuggled up against him. He let out a smile, pushing her long hair out of the way and pressing a small kiss to her shoulder.

He stayed like that for a while, frowning as his past started haunting him again. He was about to be dragged into the depths of his memories when she sighed his name out in happiness; soft soothing hums filling his ears. He heard his own soul's tune intertwining with hers, the lullaby putting his demons to rest, surprising him. He stared at her in complete awe as she pushed away the dark of his past until it was just her remaining, glowing brightly, filling him with love, happiness and hope. Before he'd believed that there was no salvation for him. He couldn't be saved, but it had taken the petite blonde with a fierce heart and the forgiveness of an angel to show him that he was wrong. Before he was sure that he would spend eternity alone, a life wallowing in guilt and remorse that he wrought on himself. But now, now it was time to put his demons to rest. The war was over and she'd finally won. In those moments, he'd never loved her anymore. Not for the way that she felt in his arms or the way she looked like a completely ethereal being in the starlight, but for the way the sound of his name on her lips, silenced the demons that had long warred inside of him.

Now he could spend eternity loving her, and being loved in return.

* * *

Am I doing this right? I hope it actually follow the prompt. I didn't even intend it to cross 12k but it did and I have no idea. Okay so important message:

Sadly, CoLu week falls right in the midst of my final exams. On the 21st my major exams begin, maths which is worth 60% combined, Chemistry worth 40% and Biology worth 40% and so far I've really only finished about 6 prompts with Raspberries and Answers being the ones that have been left out and they fall on the days of my chemistry and final maths paper. I don't know if I'll be able to finish the prompts in time, if not then I'll leave it and continue with the prompts I have finished and come back to Raspberry and Answers when I'm done with my exams and have time to finish writing. If I do finish them, it certainly won't be as long as the ones I've written already which are 10k. I'm so sorry but these exams are really important as if I fail I don't get into university :'((( Good news though, after these papers I'm free all summer till September which means I can focus on writing again hehe. I have some future CoLus and stories planned, and I even plan on finishing the stories I have up already.

Hoo, now that is done. This story was heavily inspired by Can You Feel My Heart- BMTH and quotes by R.M. Drake so check out their work. Also the bit with Jellal and Erza, 'thus with a kiss I die' comes from Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. To be completely honest, I have no idea what was happening in that bit... I''m pretty sure I wanted to say more and at this point I'm literally just rambling because its 2:56am right now here in England and I just finished revising and I was so excited about CoLu week that I decided to post my first entry. I cannot wait to read any of your entries, I'm so looking forward to it.

ALSO ALSO SPOLER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE NEW CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA!

RIP (maybe) GAJEEL AND WTF HIRO MASHIMA, HOW COULD YOU POTENTIALLY KILL HIM OFF? JUST RIP MY FUCKING HEART OUT WHY WON'T YOU?! ESPECIALLY AFTER GAJEVY BECOMES CANON! MY HEART HURTS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA

END OF SPOILERS!

Now that that rant is over and done with. Sorry if any characters were OOC to you! I've never written Cobra before and I hope he seems realistic, though who am I kidding he probably doesn't ewboais. Ugh I'm so pumped on energy drinks right now and sooooo sleep deprived. I hope it actually was linked to the prompt, I seriously have no idea how to write for ship weeks. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, I've tried to eliminate as many as possible but that didn't work out well considering how fucked up my brain is right now. I don't even think anyone is reading this and if you are well thank you and congratulations for making it this far even though I know most of this is nonsense.

How would you feel about some more CoLu's btw? Granted I can actually right Cobra's character EL OH EL

Okay time for bed now

Reviews and very much welcome, thanks!

Nelly xo


	2. Excuses

Hello everyone! This is the second prompt, Excuses. Again, I didn't mean for it to be this long but it sort of just happened. I don't really have much to say this time except that I really hope you enjoy it and that I'm looking for someone to run some ideas of for any future stories. And a beta, yes. Gods I'm so tired right now aha ;( Anyway! Let's get on with the story yes? Yes

* * *

Excuses

The year was X796 and it had been four years since Fairy Tail's return after the events of Tartarus, after Cobra had joined Crime Sorcière, the independent guild built on the foundation of punishment, to atone for their past sins. After the Magic Council's destruction, the guild had believed that they were finally free. There were no Rune Knights, no mage authority to tell them what to do. However, that notion was soon quashed when the newly reformed Magic Council, made up of the previous Wizard Saints, summoned Jellal, their guild leader.

Cobra had been quite positively sure that they were all going to be hauled back to prison. However they were surprised when their guild master returned and Cobra could not believe what he'd heard from Jellal's soul. They were… free? It seemed, that their independent guild had been dissolved and instead, they were now a completely legal guild, situated in Willow, a short twenty-minute train ride from Magnolia. They would be able to accept new members freely and accept past reformed criminal seeking absolution. None of them could believe it. And it was all thanks to Fairy Tail's insane guild master, Makarov (or Masterbator as Cobra liked to call him), who believed that what they were doing was crucial and they had already atoned for their sins. Jellal mentioned that Makarov believed they were just children led astray, but that they were now back on their path of good. So they'd called for a vote and just like that, due to Makarov's belief in them and the trust said guild master had from the other Saints, Crime Sorcière were free. Free to do as they wished.

However, that had led to some changes. Hoteye, or Richard, had decided to leave in order to freely seek out his brother and join them on adventures. It seemed that without the weight of being a criminal constantly on his shoulder, he was able to finally do what he wanted and loved. Find his brother and spend the rest of their days owning and tending a farm. Sawyer, formerly known as Racer, had also left the guild after meeting a woman who'd caught his eyes. She wasn't a mage and she lived out of Fiore, so Sawyer quit in order to be with her. They were married now, with a child on the way and living happily. Crime Sorcière still caught up with him every now and then as he had joined a legal guild in Joya. He even joined them on missions whenever he had the time or was in Fiore on a visit.

That left Macbeth, Sorano, Meredy, Jellal and himself. Not much of a guild. That was, until a year later. Once Fairy Tail was rebuilt and Crime Sorcière was legal, they had been approached by the most unexpected of mages who had asked to join their guild. Well Cobra said _mages_ , it was more like _demons_ and a mage. Jellal had stood dumfounded when Mard Greer, Kyôka, Seilah, Jackal, Lamy and Zancrow had asked to join their guild.

After their defeat and Zeref casting them aside, they no longer knew what to do. Their sole purpose was to defeat Zeref and now they knew there was no way they could accomplish that. He was far too strong. So they drifted, lost in their books. Until they heard of Crime Sorcière, a guild whose purpose was to destroy every bit of Zeref's influence. The demons believed that even though they couldn't defeat Zeref, they'd be able to remove his impact on the world. Jellal hadn't known what to do, on one hand he had promised to take in every criminal, no matter what their past was like, if they were seeking salvation. Jellal had no problem with Zancrow joining and had allowed him to without much fuss. But then there were the very demons that had destroyed his love's family, who had caused Erza so much pain and suffering, who had destroyed her home and split her guild apart.

So Jellal did the only thing he could, took them to Fairy Tail. He'd promised to take them in, only if Fairy Tail were okay with it. Cobra had watched from the distance as Fairy Tail stood completely shocked by the arrival of the demons, everyone tense as Jellal explained what had happened. Erza didn't know what to do, her fist clenched, cake forgotten on the floor by her feet. Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel had growled, completely aggressive and agitated, because of the demons they had lost their parents. Gray and Juvia stood, completely cold. Why hadn't his father been saved? Oh yeah, he was not a demon, just a dark mage. His father couldn't be resurrected.

Mira, Elfman and Lisanna watched wide eyed, Mira's demons, with the exception of the Macro Curse demon, roaring to life at the sight of Seilah, the one demon who had singlehandedly caused her family more pain than the death of Lisanna. The Thunder God Tribe quickly stood up, ready to defend their leader. Tartaros had almost caused Laxus' death and they wouldn't sit back this time and watch as their leader and friend was hurt. But all the mages froze in shock when Lucy let out a quiet sob, eyes wide at the sight of Jackal and Mard, terror evident in her wide, usually bright eyes. Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière completely forgot about their own reactions, taking in the sight of Lucy. Her eyes snapping shut, as she whimpered, her hand holding onto her collarbone, where Aquarius' tattoo lied in her Star Dress: Aquarius Form.

Team Natsu had rushed to their beloved Celestial Mage. They still didn't know what had happened when they were trapped in the Cube, except that Lucy had defeated Mard Greer, Torafuzar and Jackal and had lost Aquarius' key in the battle. Erza hugged Lucy, the Celestial Mage sobbing into her shoulder as her whole body shook. Lucy didn't know what to do. The demons had caused her to lose one of her most precious keys, the key that belonged to her mother and her oldest friends. Her first friend. Natsu and Gray glared at the demons, Gray's Devil Slayer powers causing the guild's temperature to drop severely and even Natsu's fire couldn't bring it up.

'Do what you want' Team Natsu had said. Then Natsu promptly picked Lucy up and carried her to her home, their teammates following him as they glared at the demons. Makarov had watched the team leave before sighing. His children had suffered too much at the hands of the demons and it seemed even their most forgiving member, their Light, had her limits. But he couldn't refuse the demons. They were lost, looking for guidance, a light to guide them down the right path. He couldn't in good conscience turn them away. So he had relented, allowing the demons join, with the only stipulation being that they were to be kept away from his children until they were ready to accept them into their lives.

It had taken a few months, but with the amount of time Crime Sorcière had spent at Fairy Tail, it was hard not to accept the demons. At first the members of Tartarus had sat quietly in a corner, unsure of what to do. They knew that Fairy Tail wouldn't accept them readily and respected Makarov's decision in them staying away from the Fairies. They'd already apologised, and now only had to wait for forgiveness from the very mages they tried to kill. Surprisingly, it was Mira who relented first. It had been awkward, the barmaid not knowing what to say to the demons, just serving them. However, all it took was a soft comment from Seilah, about how Lucy and Gray made a cute couple, for Mira to bend over backwards and accept the demons. And now the Seilah and Mira were almost as close as Natsu and Lucy, even Meredy joining in on their shipping club. It was like their version of a book club, except instead of talking about the book of the week, they'd converse about the ship of the week.

After Mira's acceptance, came Elfman and Lisanna's. After all, Seilah spent a lot of time around their house due to the shipping club. Next was the acceptance of the Thunder Legion. They knew what it was like to be asking for forgiveness from people you tried to kill. Fairy Tail had forgiven them for their actions, so why was it so hard to do it for the demons? Slowly by slowly, the Fairy Tail mages had accepted the demons, until it was only Lucy left. The last person anyone expected to be the least forgiving. It was only until after seven months of the demons being a part of Crime Sorcière that Lucy had granted them forgiveness.

It was on a mission, where Team Natsu has joined Crime Sorcière in order to defeat a rising dark guild. She'd been separated from Natsu and Gray, leaving her with Jackal and Mard. Even now, till date, no one knew what had happened when Lucy had been separated from her over protective pseudo-brothers, all they knew now was that Lucy had forgiven Mard and Jackal and the two latter demons had quickly become as protective of Lucy as the rest of her teammates.

Cobra knew though, only because he could hear souls; that it was because in a surprise attack, Lucy had quickly defended the two without a second thought. Mard always kept the Demon Books on him, so that should any of them fall in battle, he could quickly summon them back (since then they were kept in the Celestial World, with Lucy being their keeper). If a demon ever died and needed resurrecting, she took out their book from the Celestial World and gave it to Mard only for him to return it back to her when he was done. However in the fight, Mard and Jackal's book had been stolen and had almost been burned, killing them. That was until Lucy retrieved them, throwing herself in danger to stop themselves being killed. Lucy had been flung into a wall from the mage's attack but she held onto the books desperately, making sure they weren't hurt in anyway.

The two demons had been in such shock that she had saved them, instead of allowing their books to be burned. They were snapped out of their shock by Lucy's scream and had quickly taken care of the mage, making sure she was alright. They had asked her why and Lucy had said that even though they had caused her so much pain, even she couldn't condemn them to death, not when they were trying so hard to right their wrongs and free themselves of Zeref's influence. Jackal and Mard had been in complete awe of her that day and felt inconceivable guilt, an emotion that should be impossible for them to feel due to their demonic nature, at the thought of how they had almost killed the sweet mage before. Since then, they had promised to make sure she'd always be safe, that no harm would ever come to her under their watch. And they had kept their promise.

Which is what brought Cobra out of his reverie. He was currently in the Fairy Tail's guild basement, with everyone that considered Lucy a sister standing around him, a malicious grin on their faces. Cobra could hear the souls of almost everybody around him, and it promised nothing but pain. On him. He looked around the room; Tabasco Head and Magic Mike were obviously present, as were the Mutt and Lord Pansy. Blueberry Pancunt was leaning against the wall casually, Sleeping Beauty snoozing, slumped against the wall. He could hear Fruit Cake and the Demon's Bitch outside, guarding the doorway. Live Wire stood off to the other side, next to Prince Albert both grinning cruelly. Surprisingly, the Cake Whore was missing. Then again it was Wednesday and Wednesday's were Lucy-bonding cake days. It wasn't like Red to miss out on two things she loved the most, trying out cake and spending time with her pseudo-sister.

"You've been avoiding Lucy for the past few days" Mard said, a malicious smile on his face and a cold gleam in his eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake. I have my reasons" Cobra replied, he couldn't hear anything from Mard, due to the fact that he was a demon without a soul. However, the glare he sent Cobra told him everything.

"These better be good reasons" Jellal replied, Cobra rolling his eye. He really didn't really want to let the people in on his plans.

This was probably the She-Demon's fault; she'd seen him avoiding his girlfriend and sent her damned demon of a boyfriend after him. It wasn't like he wanted to avoid Lucy; he just had to for fear of ruining his plans. He couldn't keep anything secret from her for very long and so decided until everything was ready; he'd just avoid her. He'd have to come clean to the mages in front of him though. After all, family had no secrets. Fucking Masterbator and his stupid notions of nakama and family. Cobra stared at the mages in front of him, begrudgingly accepting that they were indeed his family. And they'd been his family since the day he and Lucy had begun their relationship, three years ago.

Maybe though, just maybe he could use this to his advantage. Besides, there was no way he was getting out of this situation without an explanation. He couldn't even lie, as Midnight would catch onto it quickly. After spending so long together, Midnight had learned to read Cobra like a book therefore any lies would only get him in more shit. So Cobra did the only thing he could, told the truth. He began explaining himself, watching as all their eyes widened, jaws going slack. Listening to the souls he could, he inwardly scoffed. Did they really think he was bored of Moonshine and was going to break up with her? Honestly, sometimes they were such idiots. As if he'd give up the only good thing in his life, besides Kinana and his freedom that was.

"Oh… so you avoided her because…?" Jellal questioned, Cobra rolling his eyes.

"Because she'd know I was keeping something for her and if she asked, there would be no way for me to lie to her" Cobra replied, everyone nodding. Every one of them had partners and knew that it was near impossible to lie or keep something from their significant others.

"Count us in" Gajeel said, a grin on his face.

"What?" Cobra questioned, dumfounded.

"Well if you wanna get away with this, you'll need to do it in record time. Lucy isn't going to like you avoiding her, no matter what the reason. So you need to get all the preparations done quickly, to keep her anger and _Scary Lucy_ , to the minimum" Gray replied, Cobra nodding.

"Why?" Cobra asked, unsure why anyone wanted to help him.

"Why what?" Natsu asked, looking at the older dragon slayer in confusion.

"Why are you helping me? It's not exactly your relationship to get involved in," Cobra elaborated, Laxus laughing at him before clapping him on the back.

"Because you're with Trouble, who's nakama… but also because _you_ are family" Laxus said, a large grin on his face. Cobra stiffened before letting out his own rare smile. Yeah. A family.

* * *

Lucy fumed as she entered the guild. Everyone turned to greet her, but at the sight of the irate mage, they quickly turned their attention back to their own activities, trying to keep as quiet as possible and not incur her wrath. And infuriated Lucy was a Lucy you just do not want to mess with. Lucy stomped over to the bar, mumbling under her breath. Mira cautiously approached the blonde, placing the smoothie down carefully almost as if it was an offering of peace to the 'beast'. Lucy grunted her thanks before scoffing the beverage down. Mira knew just what was upsetting the blonde, and she also knew the reasons Cobra was avoiding Lucy. It took everything in her not to come out clean. In fact, the only reason she hadn't said anything was because she wanted to see the look of surprise on the blonde's face when all was revealed.

"Cobra still avoiding you?" Mira questioned, Lucy frowning in response.

"Yes! I don't even know what I've done wrong, but every time I ask him to hang out or speak to him, he always throws out some excuse and then fucking leaves" Lucy complained, her anger deflating into sadness, a small pout on her face. She really wasn't all that angry, just irritable. Cobra hadn't been home for the last couple of days and so she hadn't been sleeping well. She just really missed her cuddly dragon slayer.

"Oh Lucy, I'm sorry about that… oh! There he is" Mira said, watching as Cobra entered the guild, dashing straight for Gajeel and Laxus. Lucy perked up at the sight of her boyfriend before her eyes narrowed. Why was he speaking to Gajeel and Laxus? Maybe he finally had some free time? She quickly got up and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder as she sent him her sweetest smile.

"Erik! You don't seem to be too busy right now, considering you're talking to Gaj and Lax, so perhaps you'd like to go get some ice cream or something?" Lucy questioned, hope filling her slightly.

"Sorry Moonshine, I only stopped by with a message from Kyôka for Laxus. I have to go now… I uh… need to get a haircut. Yeah, that's it" Cobra said before kissing her on the cheek and dashing out of the guild once again. Lucy watched in confusion as her boyfriend ran out the doors. What kind of pathetic excuse was that? Lucy knew that he knew that she knew that Cancer _always_ cut his hair. He hated anyone else doing it because he just didn't trust them with his hair. Lucy turned to look at the two large dragon slayers, her eyes narrowing.

"Do either of you know what's going on?" Lucy questioned, placing a hand on their table, glaring at them.

"What? Of course not Bunny! Oh, Shrimp's calling me, gotta go" Gajeel said, patting her head before running down to the library.

"Sorry Trouble, don't know what's going on. But I have to go Kyôka wants me home… something about the electricity not working. Yeah… electricity" Laxus said, excusing himself too. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. Was it avoid and lie to Lucy week or something? First it was her boyfriend, and now it was Gajeel and Laxus… weird. Something fishy was definitely going on and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what. Lucy turned and walked back to the bar, Mira placing another strawberry milkshake on the counter. Lucy absentmindedly slurped her drink, slower this time as thoughts ran through her head at a mile a minute.

"You saw that didn't you Mira? They are avoiding me right? I'm not going crazy?" Lucy asked, Mira giving the mage her best comforting smile.

"Of course you're not going crazy! I'm sure they're not avoiding you intentionally. Maybe they really are just busy" Mira suggested, Lucy shrugging.

"Maybe… they sounded like weak excuses though" Lucy thought out loud, a frown on her face. Mira shook her head, turning to wipe some more mugs. She really wished the guys, and especially Cobra, would hurry up.

* * *

Natsu and Meredy entered the guild an hour later, chatting animatedly between themselves. Meredy squealing every time Natsu said something, the fire dragon slayer grinned in response before elaborating more on whatever he was saying. Lucy perked up at the two. Finally someone was here that she could talk to! Natsu was her best friend and always had time for her and Meredy was like a sister so surely she'd want to hang out. Lucy watched as the two took a seat on Team Natsu's table before she got up from the bar, walking over with a smile. Meredy beamed brightly at her, shifting to make place for the blonde. Lucy smiled in thanks; happy that at least the pink haired duo was still the same.

"Hey Lulu! Exciting day isn't it?" Meredy questioned, grinning at the blonde.

"Umm… I guess? What were you talking about?" Lucy asked, happy that she could finally spend time with her friends.

"Oh we were just talking about how Co-" Natsu began before Meredy clamped his mouth shut, an uneasy smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned, eyes narrowing as Meredy laughed nervously.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Isn't that right Natsu?" Meredy questioned, glaring at her husband who quickly nodded.

"Mhm! Absolutely nothing" Natsu repeated, eyes shifting around the guild as he tried to look anywhere but at his best friend.

"Okay! Something's fishy! What's happening? Does this have anything to do with Erik?" Lucy asked, she watched as Meredy's eyes widened. Bingo. They were definitely involved in whatever her snake of a boyfriend had planned.

"Erik? Planned? What plans? We know nothing! You'll never get it out of us!" Meredy said, slamming her hands on the table. Lucy's brows furrowed.

"Well something is obviously going on! Tell me" Lucy demanded, Meredy looking around before grabbing Natsu.

"Oh look at the time, we promised Happy we'd go fishing hahaha! Time to leave now, come on Natsu" Meredy said, laughing nervously before dragging Natsu out of the guild.

"BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE DAMN IT! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Lucy yelled, staring at the retreating pink haired mages. Why was everyone avoiding her and just what was going on with those stupid, pathetic excuses? Someone was going to get a Regulus Lucy Kick from her if they didn't begin answering her questions!

* * *

Erza entered the guild with a massive box in her hand, Jellal following closely behind. Lucy read the sign on the box, 'Magnolia Cake Shop', aka Erza's favourite dessert shop. At least somethings didn't change in this weird guild of hers. Lucy approached the two with a smile, Erza nodding in greeting as she tried her best not to drop the cake. Erza had finally outdone herself this time; the cake was probably two Jellal's tall and about three Laxus' wide (why she was measuring in Laxus and Jellal's she had no idea). It was probably the biggest cake Erza ever ordered and suddenly Lucy's interest was piqued. The armoured mage usually only ordered a medium sized cake so that she could eat it herself. What had caused her friend to buy such a huge monstrosity of a dessert?

"Do you need some help there, Erza?" Lucy questioned, the red haired shaking her head furiously.

"No Lucy! You must not touch the box," Erza said, staring intensely at the blonde.

"O-kay? What cake did you buy? Can I see it?" Lucy questioned, trying to open the box, however as soon as she touched the box, Erza stepped away quickly, standing protectively over her cake.

"NO! You must not look either" Erza said, Lucy sweat dropping.

"It's just a cake Erza, lemme see!" Lucy said, Erza shaking her head furiously again.

"No, you must not! This is for your own good. Come Jellal, we must go put this in the fridge" Erza commanded, before picking up the large cake effortlessly.

"Sorry Lucy… it's just a super secret cake… you know how Erza is with her cake yes?" Jellal said, smiling at the blonde and patting her shoulder before following his wife. Odd… that sounded suspiciously like another excuse.

* * *

"LUCY!" Sorano yelled as she walked into the guild, the blonde turned her head to the white haired mage.

"What's up Sora?" Lucy questioned, turning her attention from Mira, the only person who wasn't avoiding her today.

"It's time to go Lu-cy! We have places to be" Sorano sing songed, grabbing the blonde by the hand and dragging her out the of the guild.

"Sora! You're going to pull my arm out of my socket. Just tell me where we're going? Also, I didn't know we had plans today" Lucy said, had she forgotten that she was supposed to hang out with Sorano? She didn't think so.

"We didn't have any plans before, but we have some now! Come on, we're going to be late otherwise" Sorano replied, Lucy sighing as she let the woman drag her around. At least _someone_ wanted to spend time with her today. Sorano dragged Lucy to her own apartment, Lucy frowning in confusion as the mage broke down her door, throwing her into her bath, that was already suspiciously ready.

"Sora? Sorano! What the hell is going on?" Lucy questioned, Sorano grinning before turning around and slamming the door shut.

"Just have your bath, you'll find out soon enough anyway," Sorano said ominously. Lucy turned to the bath, stripping before getting in. Just why was everyone acting so strangely today? She contemplated everything that was going on around her trying to figure out just what was happening; however she only managed to confuse herself more. Finally done, Lucy grabbed a towel off her rack, wrapping it around her body and stepping out of the bathroom to find Virgo and Cancer waiting for her.

"Okay! This is getting out of hand. Why are you guys out here? Did Sorano put you up to this? Will someone just tell me what is going on?" Lucy demanded, Sorano tutting before pulling a bag out of nowhere.

"We're going to a party! Now come on and sit down, Cancer is going to do your hair and Virgo volunteered to do your make up!" Sorano said, before stepping into Lucy's bathroom to get herself ready.

"What party?! No one told me about any party… SORANO WHAT PARTY?" Lucy yelled only to be met with silence.

Lucy sighed, finally giving in to the madness. Well, most of her friends were avoiding her and it seemed that Sorano had lost it, but hey, at least she wasn't evading her. Lucy wasn't going to rebuff the only mage who wanted to be around her at this moment. Even if she was acting bizarre. Lucy stared at the mirror, watching as Cancer worked carefully; twisting and knotting her hair into an elaborate hairstyle while Virgo did her make up. Finally her two spirits were done, Cancer smiling proudly at his work. Lucy took in the sight of the messy bun, curls falling around and framing her face.

A single braid ran around her crown, with what looked like white and blush pink oleanders intertwining in her hair. Her make up was done naturally, with soft pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick enhancing her main features. Sorano stepped out the bathroom; hair tied up in a sleek ponytail and dressed in a gold strapless dress, the skirt made of chiffon, dancing around her feet, adorned in deep maroon heels. Sorano smiled at the baffled expression on Lucy's face before pointing at the dress resting on Lucy's bed. Lucy rolled her eyes before turning to the bag, unwrapping it only to find a long silken dress. Sorano helped the blonde slip it on before stepping aside with a squeal, noting just how amazing Lucy looked.

The dress was beautiful. The bodice was strapless and made of white satin that shimmered and glinted, making it look silver rather than white. Small gold lace flowers were embroidered around the bust, accentuating Lucy's breasts. There was a thin gold belt around her waist, cinching the bodice in before flaring out slightly, the skirt made up of thin layers of tulle and chiffon trailing all the way down to the floor before pooling around her heels, covering the white sandal stilettos that she was wearing. Lucy's eyes widened slightly, realisation dawning on her face as she took in her attire. She spun around, looking at Sorano who held out a bouquet of hemlock and oleander, grinning at the shocked blonde.

"No… oh my Mavis, this… this isn't happening" Lucy whispered, Sorano nodding at her.

"Oh, this definitely is happening… that is, unless you don't want to marry Erik" Sorano said, Lucy shaking her head.

"Of course I want to marry him! But when I brought it up, he just didn't want to talk about it… he just started avoiding me… wait a minute! Oh that sly snake" Lucy said, frowning as she realised her boyfriend had planned the whole thing.

"So… no one was avoiding me? Erik was just being sneaky and everyone else was in on it" Lucy said, Sorano nodding. Suddenly, Natsu burst through the door, Gray and Erza following him. Erza was dressed in a similar dress to Sorano; except hers was a deep maroon and instead of red heels she wore gold heels. Natsu and Gray were dressed in maroon suits, gold ties around their necks.

"Are you ready Luc- oh fuck me" Natsu said, smile dropping as he took in the sight of his best friend.

"Luce, you look… _so_ beautiful," Natsu whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"You look, amazing Lucy… Are you crying flame fucker?" Gray questioned, tears in his own eyes as his eyes wandered up and down his self proclaimed sister.

"You're crying too!" Natsu replied, Erza hitting the two on the head.

"Do not fight and ruin this day! But yes, her beauty is enough to cause tears, she looks… wow," Erza said, stopping the fight between the ice devil slayer and fire dragon slayer easily.

"Are you my Matron of Honour, Erza?" Lucy questioned, Erza nodding.

"We all fought and I won. No one else was going to be your Matron of Honour except for me" Erza replied, Lucy shaking her head fondly.

"Come Lucy, it is time" Erza said, a kind smile on her face. Lucy stared into the mirror, closing her eyes as she thought of her mother and father, wishing they were there with her; but Lucy knew they were watching over her.

After a couple moments, she opened them, wiping her eyes before turning to her friends and nodding at them. She wondered where they were going to get married as she exited her apartment and entered the limousine. The drive was short and Lucy fully expected to be at Kardia Cathedral, except they weren't. They were currently at Fiore's park, a red carpet at the entrance. The park was absolutely beautiful. The sun was beginning to set and strings of lights surrounded every tree, illuminating the park in a warm glow. There were pews on either side of the carpet, gold and maroon ribbons adorning the sides of the seats. Purple ice crystals hung around the area, courtesy of Gray, the light bouncing off them and making it shine as if they were stars themselves.

"Alright! Everyone get in positions" Erza commanded, Lucy watching as Asuka, dressed in a little gold dress began walking down the isle, throwing flower petals on the ground as Freed began playing the piano.

Usually, it was a younger girl who had the role of flower girl, not the nine almost ten-year-old Asuka. But Fairy Tail never did anything 'usual'. Next followed what Lucy assumed to be the bridesmaids and groomsmen. First it was Sorano and Laxus, the two walking hand in hand down the isle before taking their seats on the respective sides. Next was Gajeel and Wendy, Lucy smiling at the sight of the seventeen year old. Honestly, Wendy had grown so much in the past four years and she'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Then, it was Meredy and Jellal's turn until finally, Midnight and Erza walked down. Most of Cobra's groomsmen were dressed in maroon suits with gold ties and the bridesmaids in the same dress as Sorano. However, Midnight's suit was gold with a deep red tie, Lucy assuming he was the Best Man; after all, he was Cobra's best friend. Finally, Gray and Natsu turned to her, both offering her their elbows.

"We couldn't decide who would give you away, so we're both going to do it" Gray explained, Lucy smiling brightly. Her father wasn't here, but Gray and Natsu had always been there for her, no matter what. Lucy placed her hands in their elbows, both of them pressing a kiss to her temple as the bridal march began.

"Are you ready Lucy?" Gray questioned, Lucy nodding as she took in a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go Luce!" Natsu said, Lucy's lip trembling as she was overwhelmed by her emotions.

They started walking down the isle, Lucy taking in the sight of all her friends. There weren't any distinct groom's or bride's side, instead Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Crime Sorcière taking up random places on the pews. She almost burst into tears at the sight of her spirits; all her Zodiac's standing in the front row, looking at her with massive smiles. Sadness gripped Lucy's heart as she noticed her missing Mermaid Spirit, resisting the urge to cry and ruin her make up. She could see Master standing at the altar; a proud smile on his face and finally, her eyes met Cobra's. Cobra was dressed in a black suit with a red and gold tie, his purple eye trained on her, with a lop sided goofy grin on his face.

"Who here gives away this beautiful woman?" Makarov questioned, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"We do Gramps! Oi, Cobra, don't hurt her," Natsu said, glaring at his fellow dragon slayer, Gray nodding at Cobra. The congregation laughed at Natsu's words, shaking their head. Of course he'd say something, he wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't. Master began with the speeches, saying his bits as one of the ten wizard saints, however Lucy wasn't paying attention, she was too busy smiling at her soon to be husband. Cobra himself was in his own world, listening to the melody her soul was playing. He relaxed as he realised she was happy, the piano tenors and harp strings playing louder than ever. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the Masterbator looked at him, a fond smile on his face.

"I take it, you've written your own vows?" Makarov asked again, Cobra nodding as he turned to Lucy. This was the part he was dreading. He wasn't good with words, especially around other people. Cobra took in a deep breath and swallowed the bile in his throat. He blocked out everyone, they didn't matter at this point. The only important person here was Lucy and she was staring at him with such joy and love and that was the only courage he needed. His eye softened, hand reaching out to cup her cheek as he stared deep into her soulful brown eyes.

"Hey gorgeous. Hope you're pleasantly surprised. I'm sorry for all the excuses and avoiding you, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this from you. I… I can't promise you much, being an ex-criminal, but I can promise to love you for the rest of my life and longer, if you'll let me. I promise to always be there for you and I promise to try not to get to angry every time your little fleabag- I mean Loke opens his gate and appears uninvited. I promise to tolerate your team and not kill them every time you come back from a mission hurt. I love you so much and not a day goes by that I don't fall more in love with you. You are the air in my lungs, the poison in my veins. You are the starlight that guides me home every night. I love you so much Moonshine" Cobra said, the last words so quiet that only Lucy and his fellow dragon slayers heard. She let out a soft sob, the tears finally streaming down her face, Cobra brushing them away with the pad of his thumb.

"And Lucy?" Makarov said, crying freely now as he turned to his favourite child.

"You sneaky snake" Everyone laughing at her words, Cobra only grinned in response, "you kept this a secret and now I don't even have any vows planned. Guess I'll just have to rely on this brain you're so found of. You know I don't make promises lightly, but I too promise to love you always. I promise not to get mad when you're being an asshole and decide to hide my keys because you've had enough of my spirits appearing randomly. I promise to always listen to your story and to stick by your side no matter what happens, even when Midnight and Bickslow are pranking you, even though you deserve it because you decided to air their dirty laundry. I love you so much more cutie, you are the only thing I dream of at night and you are the song my soul sings. To your life, I pledge my heart, soul, mind and body. I am yours and will be yours forever" Lucy finished and it took every thing Cobra had not to cry. Family. Home. He finally had one.

"And now for the rings" Makarov said, Capricorn pulling out the bands from his pocket, Lucy brought a shaky hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her cries at the sight of them.

"Those are…" Lucy whimpered, she'd know those simple platinum bands anywhere, Cobra nodding as he brushed away her tears.

"Your parent's rings yes Lady Lucy. I've been holding onto them since Layla's death. May they bring you as much joy and happiness as they did your parents" Capricorn replied, a proud smile on his face.

"Oh Erik" Lucy whispered, watching as he took one of the bands from her spirit before turning to her.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine" Cobra said, slipping the ring onto her finger. Lucy's weeps deepening at the sound of the vows from the Corpse Bride, it was always her favourite film and she'd mentioned she'd wanted to use the vows for her own wedding. She just couldn't believe that he'd actually done that for her and do it so flawlessly.

"Lucy?" Makarov turned, Lucy taking the remaining ring from Capricorn.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine" Lucy repeated, stifling down her cries long enough to utter the words, slipping the ring onto Cobra's finger.

"With the power invested in me, as a wizard saint, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Makarov finished, laughing as Lucy jumped onto Cobra, kissing him fiercely while everyone cheered. Cobra wrapped his arms around her thin waist, lifting her into the air before breaking the kiss with a bright smile.

"I love you so much Moonshine" Cobra whispered against her lips.

"I love you so so much more Erik" Lucy replied, brushing her nose against his.

"Alright everyone! Let's party Fairy Tail style" Cana yelled, already drunk off her mind, Laki and Lisanna clearing up all the pews, Laxus, Elfman and Gajeel setting up the reception. Tables were littered all around, a large dance floor in front of them. Erza had whipped out the large cake, Lucy finally realising it was her wedding cake, which was why she hadn't been able to see it.

"Oh Erik, you are such a cutie" Lucy said, leaning against him as she took in the happy sights of everyone around her.

"Did you expect any of it?" Cobra questioned, looking down at her softly.

"Not at all. But I loved it, every moment of it" Lucy whispered back, watching as Meredy dragged Natsu onto the dance floor, Sorano doing the same to Gray. Erza was busy staring at the cake, drooling as her eyes sparkled. Lucy shook her head, pulling her husband towards Erza.

"So this is the secret cake? Strawberry and cream… my favourite" Lucy said, Erza nodding, not taking her eyes of the large dessert. Lucy rolled her eyes before grabbing the knife and cutting it.

"LUCY! You can't just do that! Proper formalities must be followed when cutting the cake," Erza admonished, Lucy shrugging.

"Hey, we're Fairy Tail mages, we don't follow the rules, we make them. Besides, it's my wedding so I'll do what I want! Now go on Erza, I know you want to attack" Lucy said, gesturing to the cake. Erza looked at Lucy, then back at the cake before once again Lucy. Cobra scoffed at the internal war going on with Erza, her love for cake versus her love for rules warring within her. However, her unrivalled love for the sweet desserts won and she attacked. For the rest of the night, Jellal couldn't get his wife away from the cake. The wedding reception continued, everyone wishing the happy couple, Cobra sitting through and grunting every now and then. Finally, a couple hours later, he'd had enough and decided it was time to leave so he could spend the rest of the night with his wife and soon to be mate.

"OI! Thanks for everything and whatnot. However, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere else to be" Cobra said, Lucy squealing as her husband picked her up bridal style, running out the park, everyone laughing and cheering as they left. It was finally dark, the stars shining brightly as the two entered their apartment, Cobra carrying her over the threshold.

"Erik! That wasn't very nice" Lucy admonished, Cobra shrugging with a grin.

"Hey, you're the one who promised to love me, even when I'm being an asshole" Cobra replied, Lucy's eyes softening.

"I did, didn't I" Lucy replied, a fond smile on her face.

"You know Lucy, we still have one more ritual to complete" Cobra said, smouldering eye roaming over her curvaceous figure.

"Mmm? And what's that?" Lucy questioned coyly, her head cocked to the side, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Making you my mate" Cobra murmured into her ear before cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

Lucy moaned, licking his lips and deepening the kiss, their tongues lashing against each other. Cobra's hands slipped into her hair, pulling out all the pins and letting her hair loose. His hands clutched at her hair, tugging it and pulling her head back, exposing her long neck. Cobra ran his nose along the flesh, pressing bruising kisses along the column of her throat. Lucy grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer before dragging him to their bed, throwing him onto it. She quickly shimmied out of her dress, Cobra groaning as her deliciously curved body was revealed to him, dressed in nothing but the tiniest purple thongs he'd ever seen and a set of matching garters. Lucy smiled at her husband, pushing him onto the bed and climbing over him, so she was straddling his hips.

"Mmmmm Mr. Heartfilia, you seem to be wearing far too many clothes," Lucy whispered, leaning over and pulling his tie into her mouth.

Lucy made quick work of his blazer before ripping off his shirt with strength she didn't know she possessed. Cobra sat back, watching with lust filled eyes as his wife trailed her lips down his neck till they reached his nipples, her tongue sliding out to swirl around the dark hardened bud. She continued kissing and licking down his chest, her tongue whirling into his bellybutton before reaching the waistband of his trousers. Lucy undid his belt, roughly pulling the trousers down as Cobra kicked off his socks and shoes. She moaned at the sight of his naked body, his member erect and twitching, the maroon hairs neatly trimmed. Cobra moved so that he was kneeling, his hands tangling into her hair as she kissed the tip of his erection before slowly opening her mouth to suck at the tip of his dick. Cobra thrust his hips, Lucy willingly taking more off him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the engorged head; the taste of his precum driving her wild.

She began bobbing her head, taking more and more of his hard length into her mouth, Cobra thrusting his hips until she took in his whole shaft, her nose pressed against his pelvic bone. He watched with rapt fascination as she stared at him through half lidded eyes, his fists tightening around her head and pulling her head down harder, her tongue circling around the bell of his penis before licking the underside. Cobra thrust harder into her mouth, losing himself in the feel of her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, letting out a small groan whenever she flicked her tongue against his slit, licking the precum. Cobra had enough of the vixen under him teasing him and moved his hand down her back to the fleshy globes of her ass, his hands brushing against her soft skin before trailing to her dripping slit. He pushed her underwear to the side, sticking a finger into her. Lucy mewled around his dick, the vibrations driving his wilder causing him to increase the speed of his hips, Lucy bobbing up and down as she allowed him to fuck her mouth.

Cobra slipped another finger into her honeyed hole, pumping them in and out, twisting and curling the digits and Lucy let out a small chorus of mewls. Her teeth grazed against the base of his shaft, tingles of pleasure running along his spine and down to his balls. She moved one of her hands to his testicles, palming and squeezing the sensitive organs, Cobra snarled, removing one of his fingers from her pussy and pushing it into her puckered hole. Lucy stiffened as he slowly thrust one finger into her ass, the other buried deep in her pussy, wiggling against her sweet spot. Cobra could hear her soul begin to drum, the deep tones of bass adding to the mix, increasing the pace of his fingers and the speed of his thrusts as she began sucking harder, bucking and thrashing her hips against his fingers.

"Oh oh fuck, I'm cumming" Cobra groaned, gritting his teeth as he continued pumping into her, removing his finger from her pussy to add it to her ass, stretching the tight passage. Lucy whimpered against his dick before stilling, gushing as she came, moaning and mewling against his throbbing member. The feel of her wet mouth and the vibration of her groans pushed him off the edge; he thrust his hips before cumming, spraying his cum down her throat. Lucy felt his cum at the back of her throat, swallowing eagerly, making sure she didn't waste a single drop of his delicious sperm.

"I love you Mrs. Heartfilia" Cobra muttered, pulling her off his dick and kissing her, Lucy returning his kiss fervently.

"Love you too Mr. Heartfilia" Lucy whispered back. Cobra pushed her down onto their bed, pulling her underwear down her hips and off her legs before brushing his hands up her legs until they were on her thighs, spreading her wide for his viewing pleasure.

Lucy bucked, her moist petals brushing against his member, Cobra holding onto her lips and stilling her. He bent over, so he was on top of her, his hands on either side of her; bracing himself so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. She leaned up, drawing him in for a kiss as he slowly pushed into her waiting heat, their kiss breaking as he threw his head back at the feel of her clamping around his shaft. He continued entering her and in one smooth thrust, he was completely embedded deep into her pussy. Lucy's legs kicked until they were wrapped around his waist, using them as leverage to push into his slow but hard thrusts.

Cobra bent his head, trailing his lips down her neck until he reached her collarbone; coating his teeth in poison he bit down hard, piercing her skin and injecting his venom into her bloodstream as the taste of metal filled his mouth. Lucy stilled, the toxins racing across her, her body heating up as she felt unbelievable pleasure. It was as if her nerve endings were constantly being shocked and set on fire at the same time, Cobra groaning as she became impossibly wetter, her pussy spasming against his cock. Lucy gasped, the feeling of Cobra's thrusts intensifying, her body shuddering and quivering. She could feel every vein and ridge of his dick as he penetrated her, her walls gripping him tightly.

"What- what is that?" Lucy gasped out, Cobra grinning against her skin, lapping at the broken skin before moving further down to her breast, pulling the hardened peak into his mouth, tongue lapping against them. He coated his teeth in poison and bit down once again, around her nipples, Lucy's back arching as her pleasure increased tenfold, writhing onto his dick with reckless abandon, the pleasure running through her in hot waves.

"Cantharidin" Cobra mumbled against her breast, once again lapping at the broken skin. Lucy felt more of the poison running through her veins before settling in her belly, her womb tightening as searing pleasure raced along every fibre of her being.

"Sp-Spanish fly? You can produce Spanish Fly?" Lucy panted, Cobra nodding, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her down over him over and over again, impaling her roughly on his cock.

"Despite being used as a powerful aphrodisiac, it's still a poison gorgeous" Cobra explained, Lucy nodding as her pussy began rippling, the toxic aphrodisiac working its magic as it took over her body.

Suddenly she came, the coil unravelling into fiery white pleasure, her pussy gushing against him. Cobra roared at the feel of her, and couldn't hold back anymore, his primal instincts taking over him, his pupil turned into a slit; almost snake like as claws began forming around his hands. Lucy could swear his shaft swelled up inside of her, stretching her out more than he already did. Cobra snarled, pushing her hips down into the bed and pounding violently into her, fucking her into the bed, his claws scratching her, injecting more of his toxins into her bloodstream. Lucy screamed as more and more of the aphrodisiac was pumped into her blood, her arms shooting up to wrap around his neck, her nails raking and clawing at his back as she pressed her chest against his.

"Again. Fuck. Cum again and again" Cobra growled, his voice several octaves deeper as the dragon in him took over.

Lucy cried out against his skin as another powerful orgasm washed over her, tugging her over the edge until she was free falling without a care, pleasure consuming her in a blinding, fiery ecstasy. Cobra refused to let her relax, cursing against her ear as he pulled her up so he was sitting on the balls of his heels, Lucy in his lap as he continued pumping into her. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, his claws digging into her skin as he roared, splashing her womb with his cum. However, he didn't stop there, his dick still hard, his only instinct to mate with his wife and ensure she'd bare his offspring. He flipped her over, Lucy's hands shooting out to hold onto the headboard, her face pressed into the pillow as he continued pounding her.

"Don't stop… Erik! Don't stop" Lucy cried out, she should have been out of energy by now, however the poisonous aphrodisiac running in her veins refused to let her rest. She needed as much of him as he'd give her, one of his hands moving down to play with her clit, being careful not to scratch her with his claws.

Both their hearts thundered, beating rapidly as Cobra moved with inhumane pace and power, Lucy was sure she was either going to break or be badly bruised but in that moment she didn't particularly care, all she knew was that if he stopped fucking her like this, she was going to die from the loss of ecstasy. Cobra continued slamming into her before moving his hands to grip her thighs, spreading them wider so he could angle his thrusts. Lucy's body was no longer under her own control, pleasure racing through her as she came again and again until she was nothing but a writhing, thrashing mess under her husband and now mate. His thrusts were so explosive that the bed began to shake, banging against the wall as she screamed out again, her hands tearing at the wall as her pussy trembled uncontrollably around his stiff cock.

Cobra hammered his cock into her once more, his eyes rolling back as he fell forward and bit her shoulder, Lucy's eyes widening in pleasure once again as his venom entered her body, sobs racking through her body, Cobra's balls tightening as he felt himself nearing his end once again. He slammed into her one final time, burrowing as deep into her as he could get before letting out a piercing roar, his body shaking in overwhelming lust and euphoria as he emptied himself into her once again, spurt after spurt of his cum pouring into her wet heat. The sensation of him buried so deep into her, her pussy stretched on his impossibly wide girth and the feel of him emptying himself into her sex pushed Lucy over the edge one final time, crying out his name, her body writhing and bucking in pleasure and she could swear she blacked out from the sheer pleasure of it all for a few moments. They both slumped over, his poison finally dulling in her bloodstream as his body returned to its normal state, claws and scales retracting. They laid completely still for a few minutes, their breathing laboured, sweat soaked skin glistening in the moonlight, their heartbeats gradually slowing down.

"Fuck, that was…" Cobra began, lifting himself up from her, Lucy smiling in exhaustion.

"Amazing?" Lucy suggested, Cobra nodding as he swallowed, his throat dry from their ravenous mating. He rolled over, pulling her into him, his hands trailing over her body, feeling his claw marks all over her.

"Sorry about all the scratches" Cobra apologised, Lucy sighing as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't be. It was hot" Lucy replied, Cobra grinning against her skin.

"Sleep Moonshine, I can feel how tired you are" Cobra mumbled against her skin, Lucy yawning before snuggling as close to her dragon as the laws of physics would allow her to get. One of her legs found itself thrown over his hips, the other slipping between his legs, her dripping core resting against his flaccid shaft, Cobra growling and nipping her shoulder, just above one of the mating marks he'd left on her.

He watched and listened as she fell asleep before leaning back slightly to stare at her stomach. She'd given him everything he'd ask for and then so much more. Love, forgiveness and a family. He'd found a family in her with Crime Sorcière and Fairy Tail, a family that cared for him and put up with his bullshit. Or maybe her guild mates were all just insane, it would make perfect sense and explain why they kept adopting people who not only tried to destroy, but kill them too. Juvia, Gajeel, Oracion Seis, Tartarus' Demons. Honestly, did they know nothing about self-preservation? Her whole damn guild was entirely too forgiving in his opinion. Then again, he didn't know why he was complaining. If they weren't forgiving, he wouldn't have his beautiful mate and wife. He still didn't think he deserved her, his conversation with Midnight and Kinana from those years back coming to haunt him. But Midnight was right, he was selfish and he'd continue being selfish if it meant that he could keep the wonderful blonde Celestial Mage in his life.

He moved his hand down to her abdomen, brushing against the skin and wondering if she'd been impregnated. In his pleasure-induced haze, his only thoughts had been to ensure the conception of his child as well as pleasure his mate. He was probably being selfish again, but he desperately wanted a family with her. Not like the ragtag family he'd found in her guild and his own, sure he wouldn't trade them for the world but still; he wanted a family to call _his own_. He wanted children with her, not just one either. He wanted a whole damn brood, an entire flock of dragon hatchlings that he could call his own. He'd been an only child and his own mother had been a down right cunt, a drug addict and prostitute who whored herself out for money while his father was gone so she could sate her addition. He remembered that his father had loved him; he was gone a lot sure, on jobs that took him far away so that he could pay their bills and keep their family afloat. But whenever he came home, he'd shower Cobra with such love and affection, bringing him toys and sweets from all around the continent and telling him stories of his travels and adventures.

His father had been his saving grace, keeping him safe from his abusive mother. That was, until his father had come home to find his wife in an orgy, coked out of her mind. Cobra had watched as his father grabbed him, trying to get him away and to safety, from the men that were putting out their cigarettes on his skin and forcing him to watch as they fucked his mother. Those men had killed the only person that Cobra had cared for that day. His mother moaning and screaming, fucking her patrons as the light left his father's eyes. Turns out, those men were the slavers and guards who worked at the Tower. They'd made a deal with his mother, they'd give her as much money as she wanted to feed her addiction, in return they wanted her only son and for her to eternally be their whore. Cobra had begged and pleaded for her to keep him with her but the damn bitch had agreed and then Cobra was off to the Tower, with only the clothes on his back and the broken memories of a father who loved him till his dying breath.

He'd been surprised when he'd heard about Ivan and Jude; he couldn't believe fathers could be so cruel. Not when his own had loved him with _everything_ he had, loved him enough to die saving him. That was why he was so protective of his own friends, trying to live up to the person his father had been. He had been even more surprised to hear about Lucy's mother, a woman who loved so freely and was so loved in return. She was the epitome of what a mother should be, loving, caring and protective. He'd been envious of Lucy, flitting through her soul and diving deep into the happy memories of her mother. He'd sit for hours and listen as Lucy's soul remembered her mother, wishing his own had been just as loving.

But no, his had been a bitch that sold him to the Tower. He was silently grateful though, he'd had to witness pain and be tortured, but he'd come out stronger than ever. He'd met Sorano, Macbeth, Sawyer, and Richard and then he'd met Lucy, his wife and mate and found a family in Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière, a real family. And once again, he'd felt the love that his father had once showered him with, both from the Masterbator and from everyone surrounding him. He'd go through the pain and suffering of the Tower a hundred times over if it meant that he got to be with his family at the end of the day. He was sure he'd die for them, just as his father died for him, if it meant that he could protect and keep them safe.

The bittersweet feeling enveloped him as the memories of his mother and father washed over him. He turned to his wife, smiling to himself, his demons once again being laid to rest as he took in the sight of the utter perfection that was his mate. He brushed the sweat soaked hair out of her face, pressing a kiss on her cheek. No, Lucy was nothing like the bitch that birthed him. Lucy was her mother's daughter through and through and she herself would be a perfect mother; after all she'd had a wonderful role model in Layla. And he only hoped he could be half the man his father was before he'd been killed. Both he and his wife came from broken families, but maybe that was why they were destined for each other. A woman who only knew a mother's love and a man who had only known a father's love. Their children would be fortunate, knowing that their parents loved them unconditionally and would readily die to protect them. As would their extended family, his and Lucy's guild mates.

He could imagine them now, little girls running around with their blonde hair pulled up into pigtails, wide brown eyes that were as beautiful as their mothers, demanding the world from everyone around them and receiving it because he would do anything if it meant his daughters were happy. He could see little boys running around, terrorising the guild, the mop of maroon hair on their head sticking up in random directions, mischievous purple eyes that promised nothing but trouble, dragging people into their schemes and pranks, especially if they were friends with any of Macbeth and Bickslow's brats. Well fuck, he'd probably heard way too much of the She-Demon's soul and it was now influencing him.

But then again, they were his future brats and he was allowed to dream about them as much as he wanted to. However, despite all his thoughts and wishes, Lucy was on the pill, and he knew that, but maybe his magic had a way to counteract that? Perhaps his Dragon Slaying magic would influence her so that she would get pregnant, his instincts _had_ told him to impregnate and ensure the survival of his magic after all. He didn't know, but he desperately hoped she was. They'd find out soon enough, and if they were, she'd make him the happiest man alive. If they weren't however he'd dump all her birth control down the toilet and then… well, Cobra smirked to himself; then they'd just have to keep trying until she was pregnant, her belly full of his children.

* * *

And there we go, second prompt done! I really hope that Cobra wasn't too OOC with the crying and stuff and his words. Ugh I don't know anymore. This was like so fluffy and cute because I do not know how to write angst. It doesn't work because I cry and my heart breaks and then I don't want to continue writing. God I'm such a pansy (lol Lord Pansy) I will try to write more angst maybe, who knows. It's good to broaden your horizons. The new prompt is Online and is probably one of the funnier ones... she says hoping that it actually is funny and not just a mess that everyone hates.

Also a warning, **Spanish Fly is real and was in fact used as an aphrodisiac** as it engorged male's penis and cause women to become hot and bothered but it is very much a harmful poison so please no one actually use it or buy it. I'm pretty sure it's illegal and the only reason I know about it is because it was mentioned in an episode of Whitechapel. There are some derivatives of it though that are legal and do the job so you know knock yourself out.

DISCLAIMER! I do **not** own the vows from Corpse Bride, I only used them because they are really cute

Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and the gorgeous people who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed their nicknames and the story. I hope I did CoLu proud hehe.

Reviews are very much welcome

Nelly xo


	3. Online

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters of CoLu week and I hope you're excited for the next prompt. I must admit, this was written at around 3-4am one day while I was hopped up on energy drinks and sugar, so whatever occurred, occurs due to my fucked up sugar crazy mind alright. Also, the majority of the chapter is in a complete different format to the way I usually write. I hope you enjoy the story! The point in the timeline will be explained in my story. So onwards!

* * *

Online

Cobra sighed, sitting in front of the lacrima computer, his only good eye narrowing into a further slit. He stared at the screen in front of him, taking in all the information before rubbing his head. He had finally been driven to insanity. That was the only way he could explain his actions. He'd been perfectly sane for the past twenty-seven years of his life; from the years spent in the Tower to the time Brain had 'saved' them. He'd even managed to stay sane in prison for seven years and then some. But his luck had to run out somewhere. And it had everything to do with a certain blonde Fairy Tail mage.

He couldn't believe that after everything he'd been through, all it took was Fairy Tail, their lunacy, and _her_ to finally drive him to the brink of insanity. That really was the only explanation he had as to why he was joining a dating website. Not just any dating website, oh no. This was a specific dating website. _Fairy Love._ A website, owned and created by the She-Demon and Salmon Shipper. So that they could find love for all their precious _friends._ Oh yes. Cobra was quite sure his mind had finally snapped as he clicked finish, submitting his profile to the damn website. He heard a ping and changed the browser to his email, opening the newest one from Fairy Love.

'Dear Snakeskin,

Thank you for joining Fairy Love, the most prominent anonymous dating website. We hope all your dreams come true and you meet the love of your life and have many adorable wonderful babies. Your profile has been completed and we will notify you should you get any matches. Good luck on finding your soul mate.

Yours truly,

Mirajane Strauss and Meredy Dragneel

Founders of Fairy Love'

Yup. Insanity. That was all he could plead right now.

* * *

To: Lu-chan

From: Levy McGarden

Subject: DATING WEBSITE?!

Oh my Mavis Lu-chan! I didn't know you joined Fairy Love too? Also, you _know_ the profile is supposed to be _anonymous_ right? Everyone is going to know it's you considering your nickname is 'Celestial Princess' and besides, who else would list their favourite book as 'Eratosthenes and Hyginus Constellation Myths with Aratus's Phaenomena' come on Lu-chan! At least try and hide who you are.

* * *

To: Levy-chan

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: DATING WEBSITE?!

WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN SIGN UP FOR FAIRY LOVE! UGH, DON'T MIRA AND MIMI OWN THAT WEBSITE? I BET YOU THEY MADE ME A DAMN PROFILE. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM. Wait a minute, why are _you_ on Fairy Love? Aren't you and Gaj still in a relationship?

* * *

To: Mirajane Strauss, Mimi

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: FAIRY LOVE

GUYS TAKE MY FAIRY LOVE PROFILE DOWN PLEASE. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I DON'T NEED THAT WEBSITE TO FIND A BOYFRIEND

* * *

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Mirajane Strauss

Subject Re: FAIRY LOVE

Lucy! Of course you don't _need_ it to find a boyfriend. However, you're currently single and I need some beautiful blonde hair or brown-eyed godchildren. Trust me, this is for your own good.

* * *

To: Lulu

From: Meredy Dragneel

Subject: FAIRY LOVE

You know I only ever want what's best for you Lulu. You've been so lonely and I'm sure you're going to find the love of your life. Besides, I have Erza's permission to make and keep this profile open until you find the love of your life. I only want you to be as happy as Natsu and I are.

* * *

To: CakeLover

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: PERMISSION

ERZA SCARLET! HOW DARE YOU GIVE MIRA AND MEREDY PERMISSION TO MAKE A DATING PROFILE FOR ME? SO HELP ME MAVIS, IF YOU DON'T TELL THEM TO TAKE IT DOWN, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL. I'LL… I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EAT ANY CAKE FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH

* * *

To: ProtectHerHonour

From: CakeLover

Subject Re: PERMISSION

I am sorry Lucy, but I have made up my decision. You may hit me if you want, but it won't change my mind. I have decided to help you find love, like you helped Jellal and I. I will not rest until you are happy with someone who will love and protect your honour. I will find the one you're destined for even if I have to hold him down and beat him until he loves you.

P.S. You can try to take my cake away, but first you'll have to find all the hidden ones.

* * *

To: Fellow Shipper

From: Mirajane Strauss

Subject: COLU FEVER!

Are you sure this is going to work? I can't believe that Cobra and Lucy aren't together yet! How could they just deny us the wonderful babies Meredy? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US? It's been three months since I found out and still nothing's happened. Have they given up on each other? This can't happen! WE CAN'T LET THIS SHIP SINK MEREDY D;

* * *

To: Mira

From: Meredy Dragneel

Subject Re: COLU FEVER!

Trust me! Once Lucy gets a date and Cobra finds out, he's going to get so jealous and confess his feelings! Yeah, they still like each other! Cobra always smiles around her and they seem to be closer… I know Lulu definitely still likes him, she writes about him in her letters that Natsu reads and he tells me all about it. Don't worry! We will have beautiful CoLu babies! :3

* * *

To: Lu-chan

From: Levy McGarden  
Subject Re: DATING WEBSITE?!

I don't have a profile! As if I'd ever want anyone else when I have such a hunk of a boyfriend. Jet does have a profile though, and I saw your profile while he was scrolling through looking for someone. He liked your profile by the way. 'Busty Blonde Bombshell, looking for a man who will give me adorable blonde haired _ babies'. Mimi and Mira really went all out this time. Sorry Lu-chan. Hope it all goes well. Who knows, maybe you will find your match. Good luck!

P.S. Have you seen Mest lately? Is he alright? I mean… he has a moustache and it's atrocious.

* * *

To: Future Mrs Gryder

From: Mest Gryder

Subject: Moustache

My dear Wendy, have you seen my moustache recently? Everyone is saying it's awful. Are they right? It doesn't really make me look like a paedophile… does it?

* * *

To: Mest Gryder

From: Skymaiden777

Subject Re: Moustache

Ummm… Mest-san, I'm not sure what you want me to say… it doesn't look… great? Sorry. As for the paedophile thing… I… I wouldn't know. Maybe you need someone else's opinion.

P.S. How do I change my nickname to Wendy Marvell? It's embarrassing having it as Skymaiden777

* * *

Celestial Princess,

Your profile is quite ridiculous. Who do you plan on attracting through your information? A bunch of perverts? I mean, come on, who describes their favourite activity as 'making babies' or that their favourite drink is 'strawberry milkshakes although I like any type of milk if you catch my drift'.

It also says that you need a _hard_ worker so that they could _fill a certain position_. I'd love to volunteer my services.

Snakeskin

* * *

To: Levy-chan

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: FAIRY LOVE NOTIFICATIONS

LEVY-CHAN! IT WON'T LET ME CANCEL MY PROFILE! MIRA AND MEREDY MUST HAVE MADE IT PERMANENT. IT WON'T EVEN LET ME CHANGE THE PASSWORD. I SAW JET'S PROFILE, IT CAME UP IN A NOTIFICATION. THERE'S SO MANY, PEOPLE LIKE 'DynamicIce, 'LoveIsAllYouNeed' AND 'FastestManAlive'.

P.S. Yeah, I've seen the moustache… I don't really know what to say but to agree with you. I hope he stays away from Wendy.

* * *

To: Lu-chan

From: Levy McGarden

Subject Re: FAIRY LOVE NOTIFICATIONS

Wooo go Lu-chan! I'm pretty sure DynamicIce is Lyon, LoveIsAllYouNeed is Richard and well… FastestManAlive is definitely Jet. Have you matched with any profiles that you find really interesting? Who knows, maybe future Mr. Heartfilia is out there! Besides, Mimi and Mira are only trying to help. They want what's best for you. Just go with it for now Lu-chan, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!

P.S. So do I, if any of the Dragon Slayers, Erza or Jellal catch Mest going after Wendy, he'll be strung up by his balls and left hanging from the guild's ceiling.

* * *

To: Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

From: Mest Gryder

Subject: Moustache

I have a question to ask of those of your who have seen my moustache. Please, is it weird? Does it make me look like a paedophile? Should I shave it off and grow my goatee again instead? What about muttonchops?

Please respond ASAP; I need to know

Thank you,

Mest Gryder

* * *

To: Lolicon

From: Thunder God

Subject Re: Moustache

Listen here you fucking lolicon, don't email me your useless fucking problems. I have better things to do with my time, such as this entire pile of god-forsaken paperwork, courtesy of my sadistic grandfather. I don't have time for your petty fucking problems. If you need some actual help, speak to Freed to schedule an appointment. If I ever get some useless email from you again, I will electrocute you until you find yourself in Edolas.

From,

Laxus

Future Guild Master

P.S. Stay the fuck away from Munchkin unless you want a spark plug shoved up your ass

* * *

To: Luce

From: FightMe78

Subject: Dinnr

Luceeeeeeeeee. How do u werk these compooters? Gramps said I could find porn? Wher is dis porn? Happy also sed u can play games. I wanna play games. Also, r u cookin dinnr for us?

From,

Natsu

* * *

To: Natsu

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Dinner*

Natsu, please turn spell check on. Your spelling is giving me a headache. Ask Freed to turn it on for you, I'm sure he'll help. If you need any other help with computers, just ask literally anyone else, not me. Or even email Hibiki. He's a computer expert with his archive magic and all. About the porn… well just type in porn on Google. About dinner though, I'm busy tonight so you're going to have to get dinner somewhere else. Do _not_ come over under any circumstances Natsu.

* * *

To: Luce

From: FightMe78

Subject Re: Dinner*

Meems turned on this spellchecker for me. It keeps correcting my words. How cool is that? But aw why can't I come over Loose? No not Loose, Loose. LUCY IT WON'T LET ME TYPE LOOSE. HOW DO I STOP THIS? IT'S GETTING ME FIRED UP.

* * *

To: Natsu

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Dinner*

That's because Luce isn't a word in the dictionary. Just ask Meredy again, honestly Natsu. And because I said I'm busy! Just find someone else to entertain you tonight Natsu. And get some dinner with Mimi or something.

* * *

To: Max Alors

From: Mest Gryder

Subject: RAZOR

MAX PLEASE SEE IF YOU CAN BUY ME A RAZOR. I'LL PAY YOU FOR IT. I NEED IT ASAP, EVERYONE HATES MY MOUSTACHE. THEY DON'T WANT ME TO GROW A GOATEE OR MUTTONCHOPS EITHER. :'(

* * *

Snakeskin,

Thanks for your oh so wonderful email. It was much appreciated. However, if you really must know. I didn't create the profile for myself. My two friends decided to interfere into my love life and created it for me. My favourite drink is in fact strawberry milkshakes though and while a lot of the information is incorrect, it seems at least they got my favourite book correct. But you knew that already, didn't you?

Your profile sounds interesting too I must say, 'good listener, loves horror and gore, has a thing for blondes'. Sounds suspiciously like someone I know. I'd _love_ for you to _fill my position._ ;)

From,

Celestial Princess

* * *

To: Levy-chan

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: LEATHER TROUSERS

Hello Levy-chan. It seems that I have died and gone to heaven. Crime Sorcière are visiting the guild today, while you're out on your mission with Gaj. Cobra is wearing leather trousers. His butt is so perfectly shaped and it's fucking cute. _Sploosh_ , if you know what I mean. Damn he's so hot. I just want to put whipped cream on him and lick it off. Oh shit. Oh fuck, he's looking at me and smirking.

* * *

To: Lu-chan

From: Levy McGarden

Subject Re: LEATHER TROUSERS

ABORT LU-CHAN! ABORT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS PERFECT BUTT. Is his butt really that cute? WHY IS HE WEARING LEATHER TROUSERS ANYWAY?

* * *

To: Lu-chan

From: Levy McGarden

Subject Re: LEATHER TROUSERS

WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED? LU-CHAN? LU-CHAN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY

* * *

To: Pancake Tits

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject: Leather Trousers

If you must know, I lost a bet to Firecracker Cunt and therefore I must now wear

leather trousers. I wouldn't know as I haven't been staring at it, but the Sadist Princess seems to think my butt is _cute_ and _perfect_.

* * *

To: Levy-chan

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: LEATHER TROUSERS

OH MY MAVIS. LEVY-CHAN THE MOST MORTIFYING THIS HAPPENED. COBRA TOTALLY HEARD MY THOUGHTS AND NOW HE KEEPS BENDING OVER IN FRONT OF ME AND TELLING ME NOT TO STARE AT HIS BUTT. I CAN'T EVEN LUCY KICK HIM BECAUSE HE CAN HEAR IT COMING. But damn, it's so perfectly shaped, a wonderful bubble butt. Not flat like Natsu or Gray's. And those leather pants just make it look even better! I bet you could bounce a quarter off it… maybe I can try that actually.

* * *

To: Levy-chan

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: LEATHER TROUSERS

FORGET WHAT I SAID BEFORE! Erza saw what Cobra was doing and punched him and then proceeded to get out the hammer. He's stopped doing it now and seems to be stuck in the corner of the guild against the wall so he can see where Erza is at all times. It's so funny.

* * *

To: Blueberry Pancunt

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject: Psycho Girlfriend

Will you please tell your psychotic, hammer wielding, Thor wannabe of a girlfriend to put the hammer away. I wasn't trying to besmirch the Sadist Princess' honour. Also what fucking twenty-one year old says besmirch?

* * *

To: Erik

From: Jellal Fernandes

Subject Re: Psycho Girlfriend

Her name is Erza and I heard you kept bending in front of Lucy to show her your butt. What is wrong with you? Also, for someone so adamant about not getting everyone laptops, you seem to be completely absorbed in it. Furthermore, Lucy isn't a Sadist Princess. Stop calling her that.

* * *

To: Blueberry Pancunt

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Psycho Girlfriend

Shut up.

* * *

To: Demon Queen

From: Underworld King

Subject: Acquired Materials

Hello love,

It is I, your King on this infernal contraption. I hope you are doing well. I have been rather lonely without your company. My throne room just isn't the same without you. Seilah and Zancrow have been educating me about how to utilise this gadget. It seems that I can talk to you from Crime Sorcière. There's even something such as Skype? Where I can see you, like the communication lacrima. Why would you require this Skype when we already have the lacrima of communication? Either way, it seems that a positive bonus from this device is something called Amazon. I have acquired certain materials, most notably some chains and… a ball gag? It seems interesting. I anticipate your next visit. Perhaps I will chain you to my throne and make you come undone above me.

I miss you dearly,

Mard Geer

P.S. I have even purchased a paddle. Who knew this 'Internet' would be so useful?

* * *

To: Master Mard

From: Naughty Demon

Subject Re: Acquired Materials

Oh Mard, it seems that I have been a naughty demon maid. You will need to punish me when I visit. I will try and get to you tomorrow.

I miss you too,

Mirajane Strauss

* * *

To: Mutt

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject: Shedding

You goddamn mongrel, I sincerely hope you clean up the mess around the fucking guild. Get your damn boyfriend to do something about all the fur lying around the guildhall. If not, I will be forced to out the kinky shit you and the Firecracker Cunt get up to in your home. I've heard your fucking souls you sick fucks.

P.S. ALSO STOP FUCKING PISSING ON EVERYTHING TO MARK IT AS YOUR TERRITORY. GO PISS ON YOUR BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING

* * *

To: Snake Fucker

From: Jackal

Subject Re: Shedding

Fuck you.

* * *

To: Snake Fucker

From: Zancrow

Subject: Shedding

Cobra, if you honestly want a fight, I'll give you one. Just stop emailing Jackal about pissing and shedding on everything. Also, if he asks to piss on me to mark his territory, I will kill you.

* * *

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Ice Devil

Subject: Vaseline

LUCY! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ESPECIALY FLAME FUCKER BECAUSE IT'S REALLY EMBARASSING. I WAS FUCKING SORANO AND SHE PUT HERSELF IN THE PRETZEL POSITION AND NOW SHE'S STUCK LIKE THIS. PLEASE COME HELP AND BRING SOME VASELINE. HER BODY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND LIKE THIS D''':

* * *

To: Gray Fullbuster

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Vaseline

Ew no. Figure this out yourself; I don't need to see a naked Sorano in that position.

* * *

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Gray's Angel

Subject: Vaseline

LUCY PLEASE! THIS REALLY FUCKING HURTS. JUST BRING SOME FUCKING VASELINE!

* * *

To: Sorano Agria

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Vaseline

Do you honestly think I want to see either of you naked? I already get an eyeful of Gray every time he strips. So please, please leave me out of this.

* * *

To: Mest Gryder

From: Max Alors

Subject Re: Razor

Calm down Mest. I've ordered the razor. Why did you begin growing the moustache anyway?

* * *

To: Max Alors

From: Mest Gryder

Subject Re: Razor

You do not need to know. Just bring the razor ASAP.

* * *

Celestial Princess,

Oh _you_ know that _I_ know that _you_ know that _I_ know you're such a massive pervert. And we both love it so there's no point hiding your inner freak ;) I could definitely think of some ways to satisfy your inner pervert… add me on Fairy Messenger, my name is also snakeskin on there. It'll be easier to talk to you on there

Snakeskin

* * *

To: Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

From: Mest Gryder

Subject Re: Cleanly shaved

Hello everyone. I am now cleanly shaved and the moustache is gone. I'd like to thank Max Alors for the razor and the amazing Future Mrs… I mean Wendy Marvell for healing all the cuts I got from the blades. Now however, how do you think I would I look with another piercing? Maybe a nose piercing this time? Or perhaps some nipple piercings?

P.S. Gajeel, how much did your Prince Albert piercing hurt? And would you be opposed to doing one for me?

* * *

To: Lolicon

From: Thunder God

Subject Re: Cleanly Shaved

Mr. Gryder,

This is Freed Justine. Laxus-sama has asked me to block your email. From now on, you may no longer send any emails due to 'their useless, pointless fucking information' as Laxus-sama has deemed it. Laxus-sama is very busy and doesn't need 'any of this shit' in his life. Laxus-sama has also informed me that he will be looking for you in the next week so he can teach you why you 'shouldn't be fucking around with Munchkin' and that you 'better fucking run to Pergrande' because he is going 'castrate his dick and force it down his throat'. Should you need anymore of Laxus-sama's help, please email me at freedjustine

Thank you,

Freed Justine

* * *

To: Midnight

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject: My fucking eye

I need you to come here and fucking rip out my eye because I just caught the Cake Whore and Blueberry playing with each other on cam.

* * *

To: Cobra

From: Midnight Seis

Subject Re: Celestial Princess

I don't know why you bothered telling me this. I don't really care. Also, I didn't need to know that. You're a dragon slayer; you should have heard that from their tentzzzzzzzzzz

From,

Bickslow's Bottom, Cock Worshipper

* * *

To: Midnight

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Celestial Princess

What the fuck?

* * *

To: Cobra

From: Midnight Seis

Subject Re: Celestial Princess

Sorry I fell aslezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

From,

Bickslow's Bottom, Cock Worshipper

* * *

To: Midnight

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Celestial Princess

I was talking about why you were signing off as 'Bickslow's Bottom, Cock Worshipper'. But just forget it you god damned narcoleptic fuck stick, I don't need to know.

* * *

To: Cobra

From: Midnight Seis

Subject Re: Celestial Princess

Rude.

From,

Bickslow's Bottom, Cock Worshipper

* * *

To: Cock Worshipper

From: Bicksy Bear

Subject: Date night

Hey babe, hope you're ready for date night tomorrow night when you get back from your mission. I can't wait. We'll be able to get away from all the crazy with these laptops.

Love you,

Bicks

* * *

To: Big Dick Boyfriend

From: Cock Worshipper

Subject Re: Date night

I can't wait either. However, when did you change both your nickname and mine to 'Big Dick Boyfriend' and 'Cock Worshipper' and how do I change it back? Also, why do all my emails keep automatically signing off as 'Bickslow's Bottom, Cock Worshiper'. I'm pretty sure we scared Erik. Did you do this? Is this another one of your pranks? You're lucky I didn't email anyone other than Erik today.

From,

Bickslow's Bottom, Cock Worshiper

* * *

To: Big Dick Boyfriend

From: Cock Worshipper

Subject Re: Date night

Bicks? Please reply.

* * *

To: Big Dick Boyfriend

From: Cock Worshipper

Subject Re: Date night

Bicks? BICKSLOW! DON'T IGNORE ME NOW.

* * *

To: Ever

From: Bickslow

Subject: I FUCKED UP

I CHANGED MIDNIGHT'S NICKNAMES ON HIS LAPTOP SO MINE IS 'BIG DICK BOYFRIEND' AND HIS IS 'COCK WORSHIPPER' AND I MADE HIS EMAIL AUTOMATICALLY SIGN OFF WITH 'BICKSLOW'S BOTTOM, COCK WORSHIPER' HELP ME PLEASE. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME

* * *

To: Bicks

From: True Fairy Queen

Subject Re: I FUCKED UP

Maybe you should have thought of that before playing the prank. Tough titties.

* * *

 _Celestial Princess has logged on._

 _Snakeskin has logged on._

 _Celestial Princess: Hey cutie_

 _Snakeskin: Hey gorgeous_

 _Celestial Princess: How are you?_

 _Snakeskin: Meh, the mission was kind of long but we're on our way back. Oh… I caught Blueberry and Red playing with each other on Skype… scarred me for life._

 _Celestial Princess: Ha! Now you know how I feel every time I enter Erza's apartment and see them fucking on her couch_

 _Snakeskin: Alright, alright. I'm sorry for laughing at you every time you catch them_

 _Celestial Princess: It's alright baby I forgive you_

 _Celestial Princess: Ohhhh! Guess what…_

 _Snakeskin: What?_

 _Celestial Princess: I just bought a new set of lingerie… it's this really pretty maroon colour that may or may not match someone's hair_

 _Snakeskin: Oh fuck me babe._

 _Celestial Princess: Mhm, I can't wait till you're back from your mission so you can see it_

 _Snakeskin: You have no idea how hard I am right now; as soon as I get back I'm so ripping it off you and fucking you raw_

 _Celestial Princess: Oh God Co, I'm soaked just thinking about it._

 _Snakeskin: Shit Moonshine, you have no idea how much I want you. How much I want to be there with you, making your heart race, your skin tingle and feeling just how soaked your panties really are_

 _Celestial Princess: Ughhhh fuck baby, you really know how to get me worked up. Talk dirty to me Co_

 _Snakeskin: I'll start by running my hands over your thighs, my fingers brushing against your aching, soaked lips, teasing your pussy and making your writhe under me._

 _Celestial Princess: Oh Mavis… keep going_

 _Snakeskin: I remove my hands and continue rubbing them up, along your stomach, to your breasts and finally your throat, pulling you in for a kiss._

 _Celestial Princess: Shit Erik, I'm so horny…_

 _Snakeskin: Using my other hand, I'd grab onto your thigh, just under that rounded ass I love so much and pull you right into my lap so that you could feel just how hard I am. Then I move my hands to your breasts and slip your bra off and pull your nipples until they're hard for me_

 _Celestial Princess: Oh my fuck baby… while I'm in your lap, I run one of my hands under your shirt to rub your chest, rolling my hands over your nipples before leaning over and kissing you_

 _Snakeskin: You're so perfect Moonshine. I tug you in further to me and remove my lips until they're a hairs breadth from yours before kissing down your throat, leaving my mark on you_

 _Celestial Princess: I can feel how hard you are under me and grind myself down on you, bringing my hands to your hair and pulling your head further down to my skin_

 _Snakeskin: I press hard kisses against the column of your throat, biting and nipping your skin_

 _Celestial Princess: I remove your shirt and run my nails down your chest until they rest on your trousers, unbuttoning them and slipping my hand under your boxers to grip at your long, hard length_

 _Snakeskin: Fucking shit you're so hot. I move down and place my lips on your nipples, sucking and licking at the peaks before biting them softly_

 _Celestial Princess: Take me Erik_

 _Snakeskin: Not yet you little slut, be patient. My tongue continues lapping at your breasts, my hands moving down to cup your ass through your underwear, moving your hips so you begin grinding against my throbbing dick. You're so soaked that you're literally dripping all over me_

 _Celestial Princess: I quickly pull down your jeans and boxers, my hand moving to your shaft. I wrap my hand around it and slowly pump, brushing my thumb against the underside._

 _Snakeskin: Touch yourself for me Lucy, play with yourself and imagine it's me instead_

 _Celestial Princess: Oh Mavis yes. Play with yourself for me too Erik_

 _Snakeskin: I move one hand down to your underwear, dipping one of my fingers to rub against your clit. Take your panties off_

 _Celestial Princess: They're off, take your boxers off for me too baby_

 _Snakeskin: What boxers? My hand moves slightly more down and I slide one finger in you, pumping it in and out in a slow but hard rhythm. I can feel just how wet you are and how much you want my cock as your pussy massages my fingers_

 _Celestial Princess: I'm fingering myself; I'm so wet for you Erik. I continue pumping your dick, increasing my speed slightly. I begin squeezing slightly, twisting my hand to increase the friction_

 _Snakeskin: That's right you naughty minx, you're mine and don't you forget it. I insert another finger, moving faster. I move my mouth from your breast to your collarbone, licking and biting the flesh before moving up to your mouth. I take your lip between my teeth and suck on it slightly, my thumb brushing against your clit. Shit Lucy, I'm so close… cum for me_

 _Celestial Princess: I'm rubbing myself harder; please Erik cum for me too_

 _Snakeskin: My fingers curl inside you, finding the sweet spot that drives you wild. I kiss you roughly, my fingers moving faster and harder inside you_

 _Celestial Princess: Oh Erik. I'm cumming, shit baby. Cum for me_

 _Snakeskin: FUCK! Oh fuck… I don't think I've ever cum that hard by myself_

 _Celestial Princess: Mhm… it's always you making me cum like that. I miss you Erik_

 _Snakeskin: I know baby; I miss you too. It was clever of you to suggest making accounts on here so we can speak anonymously._

 _Celestial Princess: I actually wasn't kidding when I said Mira and Mimi made this account for me. I keep getting applications and people asking me out… the only plus is being able to talk to you_

 _Snakeskin: Fucking She-Demon and Salmon Shipper_

 _Celestial Princess: At least now you don't have to sneak off to find a secret place so we can speak on Comm. Lac._

 _Celestial Princess: Erik… maybe we should just tell the guild we've been dating for the past three months. At least then we won't have to hide anymore. I just want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone Erik_

 _Snakeskin: I… I'm sorry gorgeous. I want that too._

 _Celestial Princess: I know it was to stop Mira from going Baby Crazy and in case it didn't work out between us… but it's been months now… surely we can come clean_

 _Snakeskin: …_

 _Snakeskin: Alright Moonshine. We'll tell them when I get back._

 _Celestial Princess: REALLY? Erik, are you being serious? Are you sure?_

 _Snakeskin: 100% sure gorgeous. No backing out. Besides, if I have to watch those idiot twin dragons fawn and flirt over you when they come over any longer, I'm sure I'm going to maim and murder them_

 _Celestial Princess: They don't fawn or flirt!_

 _Snakeskin: …_

 _Celestial: Okay so Sting flirts… but Rogue doesn't!_

 _Snakeskin: Whatever you say babe. Shit, I've got to go now. Gotta be up early so I can make it back to you quickly. I'll email you on the journey, alright Moonshine?_

 _Celestial Princess: Alright Erik. I love you._

 _Snakeskin: Love you too Moonshine._

* * *

To: Mest Gryder

From: Gajeel Redfox

Subject Re: Cleanly Shaven

What the fuck is up with you man? Stop having a damn midlife crisis. All your emails are spamming my inbox. You need to stop. Before I make you.

P.S. If you're serious about that piercing, I can definitely help. For just 30,000 Jewel

* * *

To: Toxic Tush

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject: Date night

Hey bubble butt! Hope your journey's going well. How close to Magnolia are you? And are you stopping off in Willow at your guild before coming here or? I was thinking that maybe we could go out on a date when you go out… in public if that's okay? I saw this really nice restaurant called Bella's. It's run by mages so they'll even add poison to your meals.

Love you,

Moonshine

* * *

To: Sadist Princess

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Date night

Hey gorgeous, we're about two to three hours away from Willow, so yeah we're stopping off at the guild to drop off our stuff and then we're coming to Fairy Tail. We should be there around three o'clock, maybe slightly later. That sounds great Moonshine. But you know the rules; your idea, you're paying.

Love you too gorgeous,

Erik

* * *

To: Cobra

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Date night

I can't wait! Oh Erik, it's going to be wonderful. Since you'll be here around three, why not just meet me at Bella's at six? That gives me time to get ready and stuff. I haven't forgotten alright, dinners on me. I'll see you at Bella's tonight at six then?

* * *

To: Sadist Princess

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Date night

Alright. See you there Moonshine.

* * *

To: Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

From: Mest Gryder

Subject: Help

Cobra, please don't get mad. I may have gotten into your apartment while you were gone and stolen your pants to try them on. But I was too hot and sweaty and now they're stuck and I can't get them off. Please help

* * *

To: Pedobear

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Help

You're so fucking dead when I get back.

* * *

To: Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

From: Lamy

Subject: Mest, Cobra and Leather Pants

HELLO EVERYONE. IT IS YOUR FAVOURITE BUNNY LAMY HERE. I have exclusive footage of Mest Gryder carrying Cobra's leather pants into Crime's guild building. He then promptly takes his own pants off and puts on the leather ones. He struts around for about two hours, taking pictures and checking himself out before taking them off. Or trying to anyway.

Then about half an hour later, comes in a sexy, angry Cobra who proceeds to punch Mest before angrily trying to rip off the pants. It looks like a hot scene from a rough gay porno. Next walks in the wannabe bunny Lucy, who watches in amusement, before summoning her sexy Crab Spirit in order to cut the trousers.

All this footage can be yours, just for 10,000 jewels each!

* * *

To: Bunny Trash

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Mest, Cobra and Leather Pants

I SWEAR TO THE GODS IF YOU SELL ANY OF THOSE I WILL POISON YOU SO HARD THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO RESURRECT YOU, BUNNY TRASH.

* * *

To: Cobra

From: Lamy

Subject Re: Mest, Cobra and Leather Pants

Oh Cobra, I love it when you talk dirty to me

* * *

To: Bunny Trash

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Mest, Cobra and Leather Pants

Sick fuck.

* * *

To: ProtectHerHonour

From: CakeLover

Subject: Date

Lucy,

I was out with Jellal when I saw you with Cobra. Were you on a date? Do I need to bring out my hammer? Did he hurt you? Tell me and I will deal out retribution. You looked really nice though.

Erza

* * *

To: Erza Scarlet

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Date

Chill Erza. I… we've been in a relationship for the three months. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you soon and please don't think it's because I don't trust you. It's just, Crime and Fairy Tail have been working so close to each other that we wanted to see if it was going to work out before we told anyone so that if we did break up it wouldn't be awkward and so that we didn't cause problems for our guild when we go on jobs together. And then it was just nice with it being him and I with no one interfering that we kept it a secret. I'm really sorry for not telling you, Erza. But I really, really like him.

* * *

To: Cobra

From: Jellal Fernandes

Subject: Date

Erik, I was out with Erza and saw you with Lucy. Do you like her? If so, then treat her well. If not, then why are you on a date with her? Your intentions better be pure and you better not hurt her or I will have to get involved. You _do not_ want me to get involved.

* * *

To: Blueberry Pancunt

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Date

Listen Blueberry. What Moonshine and I get up to is our business. But if you really must know, then yes, I like her. That and we've been together for the past three months already, so if I was going to hurt her, I would have done so already. My intentions are as pure as they're ever going to get.

* * *

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Mirajane Strauss

Subject: COLU

LUCY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND COBRA WENT OUT ON A DATE. BUT APPARENTLY YOU'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LUCY? Ohhh I can't even be mad at you. You're just so cute together; I can just imagine the babies! Blonde hair, purple eyed. Maroon haired, brown eyed babies.

* * *

To: Lulu

From: Meredy Dragneel

Subject: COLU 4EVA

LULU! YOU SLY BITCH. I didn't know you and Erik were a thing. Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I ship it! And you've been together for a whole three months? 90 DAYS?! I feel so betrayed. Damn it Lulu, this is too cute. I don't know what to do. But wait, I thought Erik was gay for Mest… tell me everything okay? I have to go now, Natsu is back and wants some attention. He must be a dragon because he'll be draggin his balls over my face hehehe

* * *

To: Mirajane Strauss

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: COLU

Yes Mira, I went on a date with Cobra. Yes, we've been together for the last three months. It's been great. He's lovely. We haven't even been together that long! We're not at that stage Mira; I don't know why you're so hell bent on babies. We've still got a while to go before we get to that position.

* * *

To: Mimi

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: COLU 4EVA

HE'S NOT GAY FOR MEST. I didn't tell you because I knew you would go crazy over it. Like you're doing now. Why don't you just focus on your relationship and I'll focus on mine. Also… I didn't need to know about Natsu's balls… and he _is_ a dragon slayer so…

* * *

To: Moonshine

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject: My butt

Just to let you know, I knew you were thinking about my ass the whole date

* * *

To: Lulu

From: Meredy Dragneel

Subject Re: COLU 4EVA

You sound jealous about him and Mest, Lulu. But how could I not get excited? You're just so cute together!111! But awww, you know how much I love Natsu's balls ;(

* * *

To: Toxic Tush

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: My butt

So what if I was? Whatcha gonna do about it?

* * *

To: Mimi

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: COLU 4EVA

I'm not jealous! Besides, there's nothing to be jealous about anyway. Cobra isn't gay. Stop talking about balls!

* * *

To: Lucy Heartfilia

From: Mest Gryder

Subject: Cobra

Miss Heartfilia,

Are you in a relationship with Cobra, or is he gay? If he is in fact gay, please tell him I am not interest nor am I attracted to him like that. I am more into loli- I mean women of my age.

* * *

To: Lolicon

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Cobra

We're definitely in a relationship. However, Cobra is in no way attracted to you. Also stay away from Wendy. For your sake.

* * *

To: Lulu

From: Meredy Dragneel

Subject Re: COLU 4EVA

Okay so he's not gay! Or maybe he is and he's just in the closet… ;) Okay okay I'll stop with the balls jeeze.

* * *

To: Mimi

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: COLU 4EVA

He's definitely not. I mean why would he kiss me or fuck me if he were gay?

* * *

 _CrimeCrime logged on._

 _Fairies logged on._

 _CrimeCrime: YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH HIM?_

 _Fairies: Did you log on just to interrogate me?_

 _CrimeCrime: Yes I did! Now tell me all the sexy details_

 _Fairies: From which time?_

 _CrimeCrime: You mean… you've had sex with him more than once?_

 _Fairies: Mhm. We've been together for three months Meems, of course I've fucked him more than once._

 _CrimeCrime: Is he good omg?_

 _Fairies: Yesssssss Mimi, he's soooooo good. And he's such a great kisser…_

 _CrimeCrime: Ohhhhhh tell me everything! How big is his dick? Is his foreplay good? Does he use his magic? Natsu does this thing where he makes his dick really warm and it feels so good. And I heard Laxus uses his lightning on Kyôka. Oh tell me please_

 _CrimeCrime: You do realise my magic is poison right? I'd rather not kill my girlfriend while fucking her. I prefer her screaming in pleasure, not pain. And how about we don't tell her everything. Sadist, say anything and I'm cutting you off from sex for a week._

 _Fairies: Huh? Whatcha doing on Mimi's account Co? And as if you could ever hold off sex from me. You're a bigger sex addict than I am._

 _CrimeCrime: What the fuck? Erik, is that you? How did you hack my account?_

 _CrimeCrime: I didn't. You're both on the guild accounts._

 _Fairies: Shit… how did we not notice?_

 _Fairies: ARSENIC YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I ELECTROCUTE YOU_

 _Fairies: OI COBRA, WHEN DID YOU AND BUNNY BECOME A THING? AND YOU'VE FUCKED HER ALREADY? I SWEAR TO MAVIS, YOU BETTER RUN SNAKE FUCKER_

 _Fairies: WHO GAVE COBRA PERMISSION TO DATE LUCE?!_

 _Fairies: Guys, guys. Just think of the babies._

 _CrimeCrime: Mira?_

 _CrimeCrime: Guys help, Jackal is trying to piss on me to mark me as his territory. Cobra, I'm so going to set fire to your house while you're asleep. And you know god fire can't be put out by normal means._

 _Fairies: Ew. We don't need to know about your kinks Zancrow._

 _CrimeCrime: So Sadist, I'm a good kisser huh? You've never told me that before ;)_

 _Fairies: No you're a terrible kisser. Go fuck yourself_

 _CrimeCrime: Excuse me?_

 _Fairies: THAT WASN'T ME CO_

 _CrimeCrime: WHOEVER THAT WAS STOP TRYING TO RUIN COLU_

 _Fairies: COLU FOREVER_

 _Fairies: Cobra's breath stinks, I would know because I kissed him._

 _CrimeCrime: You certainly weren't complaining yesterday!_

 _Fairies: BABY THAT'S NOT ME_

 _CrimeCrime: Lucy has bad breath too_

 _Fairies: Okay, I know that's not Cobra because he always calls me Moonshine, Sadist, Gorgeous or Angel Eyes, rarely Lucy_

 _CrimeCrime: AWWWWW COLU! COLU!_

 _Fairies: AWWWW! MEREDY ARE YOU SCREENSHOTTING THIS?_

 _CrimeCrime: Nice to know you know me so well after only three months, Sadist_

 _Fairies: Cobra, you better treat her well or I will seek retribution in her honour. Also, someone buy me some cake, I have run out._

 _CrimeCrime: Sure Erza, I'll be around later_

 _Fairies: Was that Cobra… or Jellal? Or someone else…?_

 _Fairies: This is too confusing. Everyone log off this account and onto your own personal accounts._

 _CrimeCrime logged off._

 _Fairies logged off._

* * *

To: Moonshine

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject: Smoochies

Are you free tonight?

* * *

To: Toxic Tush

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Smoochies

Natsu may come over, but I can just tell him to stay away. What did you have in mind?

* * *

To: Moonshine

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Smoochies

Thought you might wanna hang out… because I'm such a good kisser.

Besides, I have to show you just what I'm going to do about you for thinking about my ass our whole date.

* * *

To: Toxic Tush

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Smoochies

And so modest.

Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. We'll just see when I come over won't we ;)

* * *

To: Sadist Princess

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Smoochies

I try.

So you'll come over then? Midnight's out with Fruit Cake on date night so I have the apartment to myself… if you catch my drift. Maybe we can even finish off what we started on messenger.

* * *

To: Toxic Tush

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Smoochies

If you promise me _smoochies_ and cuddles.

* * *

To: Sadist Princess

From: Dokuryuu no Cobra

Subject Re: Smoochies

 _Smoochies_ are guaranteed. Cuddles are also assured.

* * *

To: Toxic Tush

From: Lucy Heartfilia

Subject Re: Smoochies

I'll be there around five.

* * *

To: Demon Queen

From: Underworld King

Subject Re: Acquired Materials

Hello Mirajane,

I seem to have found myself in a conundrum and do not know how to resolve it. It seems that instead of ordering just one of each item, I have purchased a hundred. I did not realise that I had accidentally typed in the added zeros. This has caused my guild quite a bit of distress and I need your help. I do not know how to get rid of them, is it possible to return them back to their trader? It is possible to undo this transaction right?

Yours always,

Mard

* * *

To: Master Mard

From: Naughty Demon

Subject Re: Acquired Materials

Oh Mard, I can see you've got yourself into quite a pickle. I will be over later tonight and we can box and ship them back. You're lucky that returns are in fact possible. Of course, we will keep one of each for ourselves.

* * *

To: Demon Queen

From: Underworld King

Subject Re: Acquired Materials

My Mirajane,

How would one get in a pickle? The vegetable is quite small. Would you need shrinking magic? Also, thank you for your help. I look forward to your visit.

Love,

Mard

* * *

To: Master Mard

From: Naughty Demon

Subject Re: Acquired Materials

Oh sweetie, don't worry about it. I look forward to seeing you too :*

* * *

To: Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

From: MakiMaki, Jellal Fernandes

Subject: Emails

To Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière,

It has come to our attention that we have made a mistake. People have stopped taking jobs due to being caught up in this email business. Therefore, we have decided to block email as well as any instant messaging. Anyone who decides to break these rules will have to face punishment from Kyôka and Erza.

Thank you for your time,

Makarov Dreyar and Jellal Fernandes,

Guild masters of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

* * *

To: Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière

From: CakeLover and KyôkaSquadGoals

Subject Re: Emails

We fully support Master's decisions. While we (Erza) have enjoyed emailing our friends (Jellal) about our current affairs (the things she's going to do to him at home that involve copious amounts of cake). There have been too many distractions. People are running low on money. Missions and jobs are piling up. Get to work. Or face our wrath.

From,

Kyôka and Erza

* * *

To: KyôkaSquadGoals

From: Thunder God

Subject Re: Emails

Hey babe, you know I love it when you get all controlling. Maybe we should try that cake thing too. You know how much I love covering you in icing

* * *

To: Fellow Shipper

From: Mirajane Strauss

Subject Re: Emails

MEREDY! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS? THEY CAN'T DO THAT CAN THEY?

* * *

To: Mirajane Strauss

From: noreply

Subject: Error

I am sorry, but we were unable to deliver your message:

'MEREDY! THEY CAN'T DO THAT CAN THEY?'

Due to the servers being shut. We are sorry for any inconveniences.

* * *

 _Straussy logged on._

 _Straussy: MEREDY! MEREDY THEY CAN'T DO THIS CAN THEY?_

 _Error. Try Again._

 _Straussy: NO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?_

 _Error. Try Again._

 _Straussy: NOOOOOO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP TRACK OF COLU NOW?_

 _Error. Try Again._

 _Straussy logged off._

* * *

Well shit. Cobra couldn't believe they actually closed every server, including Fairy Love. Not that it mattered anyway, Lucy was on her way and he had a promise to keep. Cobra grinned to himself as he shut off the laptop. Well, it was certainly good while it lasted. At least now everyone knew about their relationship and they no longer had to hide it. Since everyone had cleared the guild the day they got together, only Kinana knew about them for the past few months. He loved Lucy, he really did, but they both knew her guild were slightly off their rockers and Mira wouldn't leave them alone if she found out. So they'd decided to hide their relationship. It had only meant to last a few weeks, but it was just nice to not have anyone butting into their relationship (like her team). It was as if they were in their own personal bubble. But now, they were out of it and subject to whatever her guild had in store for them. Cobra threw off his jacket and shirt before shimmying out of his trousers. He grabbed his towel and a clean set of clothes before stepping into the shower. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a knock on the door. He stepped out of the shower and threw the towel around him, wrapping it loosely around his waist. Walking over to the door, he swung it open with a lazy smirk.

Lucy stood wide-eyed, smile on her face falling as she took in the sight of a wet and naked Cobra. Her eyes roamed over him from top to bottom, her gaze trailing up his muscular legs sparsely covered in thin maroon hairs, to powerful looking thighs, the white towel covering just enough of him to keep him decent. Lucy's eyes gulped at the bulge in the towel, knowing just what lay under the terrycloth material. He wasn't even hard and it was still prominent. Her gaze continued upward, Lucy stifling a moan at the thin treasure trail of purplish-red hairs.

The outline of his V shaped hips led to hard sculpted abs and slightly defined pectorals, dark nipples placed perfectly on said pecks. She continued her trail, taking in the sight of his tanned skin that stretched over his lean arms and pulled taut over the prominent collarbones. A strong neck led to a well-defined chin. Finally, her eyes ghosted over his face before staring into his deep purple eye. The feral and knowing grin on his face revealed perfect pearly whites with sharp canines. His hair was dripping yet still spiked and a couple shades darker than when it was dry.

Before Lucy knew what she was doing and before Cobra could read her soul, she attacked. Lucy pushed her hands into Cobra's hair, pulling his head down to her lips while pressing her body flush against his. Cobra stood wide-eyed before closing his one good eye and deepening the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled Lucy into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He guided her to his couch, pushing her down on the piece of furniture before placing himself on top of her, his hips between her spread thighs. Cobra moved a hand to her hip, gripping her tightly before his hands skimmed to her bare stomach, brushing against the soft skin and letting out a groan.

His hand continued upwards, to her crop top before his hands pushed under, fingers brushing against the bottom of her bra, skimming against her under boob. Lucy gasped before breaking the kiss for some air. Cobra peppered kisses down her jaw and throat before nipping at the soft skin just above her collarbone. Lucy let out a gasp, her legs wrapping around his waist. Cobra lifted his head and stared at the Celestial Mage under him, her long blonde hair fanning over the black leather couch, her pale skin flushed red from their amorous activities, her chest panting. Cobra could smell her desire; he unwrapped her legs from around him and shuffled down, pressing a soft kiss against her cleavage as he pulled her top off.

His eye darkened with lust at the bra, it was a deep maroon and made from the thinnest lace he'd ever seen. The cups barely covered her large and rounded tits, her nipples poking out from under the material. Cobra licked his lips unconsciously before quickly moving his hands down to her skirt and pushing it up roughly so it rested at her torso. Letting out a groan at the sight of the matching lace underwear. Cobra flipped her over so she was on his stomach, Lucy squealing as she maneuverer herself so she was on her hands and knees, her peachy butt up in the air. The sight of her perfectly rounded cheeks poking through the boyshort thongs set his loins on fire.

"Shit" Cobra muttered his eyes and hands roaming over the curves of her cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Lucy questioned as turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a saucy smile on her face.

"Mhm. I think I'd like it better off though," Cobra mumbled, bending over so his chest touched her back to place a kiss on her shoulder before trailing down her back, slipping her skirt down her body, throwing it behind him.

He continued his descent, kissing and licking down her spine until he reached her ass, nipping the fleshy globes before raising his hand and spanking it, watching with rapt fascination as it jiggled under him. Lucy moaned pushing back against him, rotating her hips as she begged for more. Cobra pulled her thong down so it rested against her thighs and used his hands to spread her cheeks before licking from her clit all the way to her ass, swirling his tongue around her puckered entrance before returning to her clit.

"Fuck yes… more" Lucy gasped, pushing her ass against his mouth as he continued teasing her entrance.

Cobra smirked against her before moving his tongue to play with her clit, tingles of pleasure racing through her every time his tongue brush against her bundle of nerves. Cobra pulled her clit into his mouth, nipping at it as she bucked against his face, his arms shooting out to hold her still as he continued working her clit with his tongue, sucking every now and then. He heard the harps and pianos of her soul fade into drums and bass and knew her orgasm was impending, his tongue lashing against her with greater ferocity.

He felt her soul silence itself and quickly plunged his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could, Lucy stilling before screaming his name as she came around his tongue, his appendage swirling and pumping into her, tasting her as her juices flooded his mouth; the sounds of drums, steel pans and bass filling his ears. Cobra continued lapping, drawing out her orgasm until she was nothing but a shuddering mess under him, her mewls magic to his ears. He placed a kiss on her pussy and placed kisses up her spine, before pulling her in for a kiss. He flipped her over, drawing back and removing himself off of her.

"Show me how you played with yourself while I was gone" Cobra commanded, his voice husky and Lucy grinned before pushing him further away from her. She slipped her underwear down her legs and threw them at him, giggling as he caught it with his teeth. He took it into his hands and placed them between the couch cushions, there was absolutely no way she was ever getting them back.

"You wanna watch me play with myself huh? Watch me make myself cum as I think of you?" Lucy teased, spreading her legs and running one of her hands down her body till it rested against her dripping sex.

"Fuck yes Angel Eyes" Cobra mumbled, his own hand moving to palm at his bulge under the towel, eyes darkening with lust as he watched her play with her clit, her thighs wet with her want. His cock jerked violently at the sight of her honey brown eyes, the sexual haze in them causing him to groan in anticipation. He moved his towel slightly so that he could wrap his hand around his dick, pumping it as he watched her. She ran her fingers up and down her slit before separating her pink petals and sliding a delicate, slender finger into her dripping sex. She was so drenched that he was sure she'd leave a wet patch on his couch. Cobra began fisting himself more, pumping his dick and imagining that it was her instead; she added a second finger into her, the digits driving in and out of her quickly.

"Play with your clit" He commanded, his attention completely on her, watching as she used her other hand to prod and pinch her clit, her fingers moving into her quicker. Cobra's hand tightened, moving his thumb to brush against his tip. She plunged another finger into her, curling them to press against her g-spot, her other hand rubbing and teasing her clit. She placed her feet on the couch before her hips flew off the sofa, bucking against the air as she lost herself in her own pleasure-induced haze.

"Cum" Cobra demanded and Lucy's eyes snapped shut, her fingers brought her to a quick end, her body shuddering as she screamed his name, her womb spasming uncontrollably before she pulled her fingers out, opening her eyes staring deep into his indigo eye as she licked her fingers clean. The sight of her sucking her digits threw him off the edge, Cobra roaring her name as he came, his cum erupting out and spraying her stomach in his milky sperm. Lucy smirked at him, a seductive look in her eyes as she scooped his cum onto her fingers, licking them clean once again. Fucking hell, she was going to be the death of him.

"I thought you were going to fuck me raw" Lucy mocked, Cobra snarled as he ripped off his towel before pouncing on her. He flipped her onto her hands and knees once again and pushed her so that her breasts were pressed against the sofa's armrest, her hands shooting out to brace herself. Grabbing his dick, he brushed the tip against her slit before finding her entrance and in one quick thrust, he plunged straight into her, Lucy's mouth widening as her eyes rolled back, the feel of his hard member inside her completely taking over.

"Oh I'm definitely going to fuck you raw, you fucking little slut" Cobra whispered into her ear pulling her earlobe between his teeth and nipping at it, his chest pressed flush against his back, his arms on either side of her head as he started pumping into her as hard as he could.

"Oh Erik, you're huge" Lucy moaned, pushing her hips back to take more of him in. Cobra pulled out and straightening his back so he was kneeling before plunging into her as hard as he could again, Lucy screaming his name as the tip of his curved penis hit her sweet spot.

"Gods you're so wet and tight," Cobra moaned, throwing his head back as her walls fluttered around his hard cock. He moved one of his hands to her hips; his grip so tight he knew he'd leave bruises as he pulled her hips against his own. He continued bucking his hips, increasing his speed and power until he was jackhammering into her, Lucy's breasts bouncing in her bra as her body was driven back and forth from the power of his thrusts. His ears twitched when he heard the crescendo of her soul begin again and lifted his hand, slapping her ass cheek before kneading it in the palm of his hand. He trailed the hand down her thighs to her knees before hooking her leg onto his arm. The new position allowed him to go even deeper into her, his hips angled so that he was buried to the hilt every time he entered her.

"Cum for me" Cobra snarled, his movements becoming more rough. Lucy shuddered and her walls clamped tightly around him, drenching his cock in more of her juices, her soul wailing once again. Cobra groaned at the feel of her wet, hot walls, his hand running up her back to unclasp her bra. However, when he couldn't find the hook, Lucy giggled despite the shudders racking her body.

"The clasp is in front" She managed to gasp out as he thrust in particularly hard. Cobra roughly pulled her up so she was kneeling against him, her back against his chest, he took the leg around his arm and placed it on the sofa, keeping it propped up. He began thrusting into her again; impaling his dick into her hot snatch as his free hand unclasped her bra. Cobra didn't even bother taking the damned thing off, instead pushing the cups aside so he could palm at her breasts, pinching and pulling the hardened nubs.

"Fucking shit, you feel so good Moonshine" Cobra grunted, he could feel his own climax approaching, he continued rolling her breasts in his hand, playing with her nipples, his thrusts becoming more powerful as he felt his edge nearing.

"I can feel your throbbing, hard cock in me… are you going to fill me up? Are you going to cum in me as my pussy milks you dry?" Lucy questioned, her voice breathy as she moved one hand down to play with her clit, her head thrown back, resting on his shoulder.

"You're such a little minx. Take my cock you fucking slut" Cobra growled out, pulling her nipples hard and causing her to moan, her free hand tangling in his hair as she felt him fill her up with each thrust. Cobra moved one of his hands to her clit, joining her hand as he played with the bundle of nerves.

"Cum, cum around my cock" Cobra breathed into her ear, licking the outer shell; he thrust two of his fingers into where they were joined, curling them so they pressed against her sweet spot and that was all it took for Lucy to freeze, letting out a cry of ecstasy as she flooded his cock in her wetness.

Cobra felt her clamp up, tighter than she had before with her hardest orgasm of the night and couldn't help himself. He moved his hands to her hips, clawing at her skin as he drove in as deep as possible before stilling. His balls tightened, shooting spurt after spurt of cum into her willing body, Lucy's body falling onto her hands and knees as her energy failed her. Cobra's breath was laboured, tingles running up his spine as Lucy's body quivered under him. They were both panting, gasping for air as they came down from their highs. Cobra pulled out, watching as his cum spilled out of her. He moved her so she was on her back before falling onto her, his head pressed between her breasts, his hands on either side of her as her hands moved to push his sweat covered hair out of his head.

"I missed you Co" Lucy said, Cobra nodding.

"I missed you too Moonshine… Although if you're going to fuck me like this every time I come back, maybe I should leave more often" Cobra taunted, Lucy slapping his back playfully as he growled at her, nipping her left breast in affection.

"We have to move before Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip get back," Cobra said, looking up at her through her breasts.

"I… I can't feel my legs" Lucy replied, a sheepish smile on her face as Cobra smirked at her.

"Come on gorgeous, I'll carry you" Cobra said, getting up. Lucy whined in protest at the loss of his heat, Cobra's arms sliding under her knees and back as he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He placed her down carefully, pulling the blankets up and sliding in next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. Lucy turned so that her face was pressed into his neck, showering soft kisses along the caramel flesh. Cobra smiled at her soft touch, pulling her closer and nuzzling his head against her hair, breathing in her scent. He drew lazy circles on her back, listening to the humming of her soul as she fell into dreamland; Cobra falling soon after her, her soul lulling him to sleep.

Lucy walked into the guild the next day before stopping to look at the sheer destruction. Puppies. Puppies everywhere. Some were hanging from the beams in the guild ceiling, yapping at the mages that were trying to get them down. Some of them were on the bar, drinking the alcohol that Cana had spilled and Lucy could see some walking shakily and knew that they were drunk. Some were playing in Gray's clothes; one even had his shirt on as he stumbled around, Gray chasing after it. Sorano was laughing at her boyfriend's misfortune, a puppy in her lap as she pet it. Zancrow was playing with a few in the corner, Jackal pouting, not happy that a different canine occupied his boyfriend's attention. Bickslow's totems currently had puppies on them too, the dogs barking as they flew above everyone. All in all, it was chaos. Suddenly, a whole hoard of them came running towards her, jumping up and down while trying to get her attention. Lucy bent down, petting them before turning to the rest of her guild.

"What is going on here?" Lucy questioned and Natsu ran up to her, puppies popping up from the pockets in his trousers.

"I bought puppies!" Natsu said, picking up one of the animals and shoving it in Lucy's face.

"Why though?" She questioned, gently taking the puppy from the impulsive mage. Natsu wouldn't intentionally hurt them, however... that didn't mean he couldn't.

"Meems said she wanted puppies so I bought some for her" Natsu said, turning and grinning at his girlfriend, who was on the floor buried in a puppy pit, happy tears streaming down her face.

"If I die like this, know that it was a good death and that I died a happy, happy mage" Meredy cried, hugging the puppies to her as even more climbed over her.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO FUCKING BUY 5000" Gray yelled, trying to pull the puppies that were climbing up him off. He'd long given up trying to get his clothes back.

"They had a deal Ice Princess! 5000 puppies for 500,000 Jewel" Natsu yelled back, a tick appearing on his head. Lucy, knowing a fight was coming up, decided to summon Virgo and Aries to get them out of the way.

"Natsu, why would you want 5000 puppies in the first place? You could have just bought her one. And did you just have 500,000 Jewel lying about?" Lucy questioned, hand on her hip as she reprimanded her friend, trying her best to ignore the dogs that were nudging her legs.

"But Luuuuuuuuceee! I just wanted to make Meems happy" Natsu whined back, Lucy shaking her head. It really was a cute gesture. But then she noted Master crying in the corner about money and destruction of his guild, some puppies lapping at his tears. _Again, it was a really cute gesture_ , just _not_ worth the damage.

"Jellal! We are going to take these puppies home" Erza said, a handful of puppies in her arms, all of them licking her face.

"Erza… you don't need ten puppies. Choose one or two" Jellal replied. Erza's bottom lip trembled as she turned to the dogs in her arms. Erza stared deep into their eyes before turning back to Jellal, tears in her eyes.

"I can't choose! They're just too cute" Erza replied before putting some in Jellal's hand.

"We must go buy some food and some beds and some toys! Absolutely anything they want, they will have. Come Jellal," Erza ordered, Jellal nodding as he followed his girlfriend, knowing there's no way he could argue with her when she had her mind this set on something.

"You're so going to pay for this" Jellal muttered, glaring as he walked past Natsu. Natsu gulped, hiding behind Lucy for protection. The two left, only to return when they realised the pet store was closed.

"What the shit?" Cobra questioned as he walked into the guild. Lucy began walking over to him, trying desperately not to trip over all the puppies that were chasing after her.

"Natsu ordered 5000 puppies from… Where did you get these from anyway Natsu?" Lucy questioned, turning to the pink haired slayer who was throwing puppies in the air before catching them.

"I don't know, it was just an online website. I found it while looking for some porn. They said 5000 puppies for 500,000 Jewel and it sounded like a really good deal" Natsu replied, shrugging as he continued playing with the dogs.

"Tabasco head is such a fucking idiot. Hey gorgeous" Cobra muttered before greeting Lucy with a kiss. Lucy beamed at him, pulling him in for another kiss, Mira squealing in the background.

"COLU! MEREDY LOOK COLU," Mira yelled, hearts dancing in her eyes as she picked up a puppy and twirled it around. Mard rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the puppies nibbling on his shoes.

"COLU! COLU!" Meredy yelled, her chants muffled by the dogs around her. Cobra glared at the two as Lucy shook her head before he turned his attention back to Lucy.

"These computers have caused way too many fucking problems. Lord Pansy found the joys of Amazon and ordered like a hundred different chains, paddles and ball gags, riding crops, dildos, vibrations and nipple clamps. Name anything to do with sex and we have it. Crime's guildhall is literally overrun with boxes of the damn sex toys. She-Demon came over yesterday to help but the damn people still have to come pick it up. And he fucking used the guild's money so now we're broke too" Cobra complained, Lucy giggling.

"Hey, it could be worse. Your guild could be run over with puppies," Lucy said, gesturing to the chaos around her. Seilah was hiding behind Freed, terrified of the dogs that were only trying to love her and Kyôka was busy placating her boyfriend so that he wouldn't electrocute the pups that were 'barking so loudly that they were driving him insane'. Midnight was sleeping; completely unaware of the puppy blanket he was covered in while Bickslow tried his best to see how many more of the dogs he could stack on top of his boyfriend before the Reflector Mage woke up, snickering to himself as the pile grew larger and larger. Elfman was busy trying to pull of one of the dogs from Evergreen, which was taxing considering it was gripping at her hair.

"You got that right. We already have one too many fucking mongrels, with the Mutt over there shedding and pissing all over the guild. Live Wire isn't wrong though, the puppies are too fucking loud and their souls are all over the place, excited over the new environment and all the distractions. It's giving me a headache," Cobra grumbled, Lucy giggling.

"I HEARD THAT COBRA!" Jackal yelled, the Poison Dragon Slayer giving him the single finger salute.

"Oi! Snake fucker, I said I'm going to kill you" Zancrow said, his attention finally off the puppies, to Jackal's joy.

"Whatever dickweed" Cobra retorted, Lucy shaking her head at her boyfriend and his guild mate's antics.

"Lucy, my child, please! Help us get rid of these dogs" Master cried, looking at the destruction in his guild. Tables were broken and strewn all over the place, the untrained dogs scratching and biting anything and everything they could. Lucy shook her head, wondering if she'd have to clean up her best friend's messes for the rest of her life.

"Open, Gate of the Dog, Canis Major" Lucy summoned, whipping out her silver key. Her dog spirit appeared in a poof. He stood tall at six foot, large green eyes covered in long shaggy brown hair, big floppy brown dog-ears on the top of his head, a muzzle wear his nose should have been **(Just imagine he has the puppy snapchat filter permanently on his face)**. He was dressed in brown trousers and a green button up shirt, his feet bare.

"Hey cutie" Lucy said scratching her spirit behind his ear, Cobra growling as the spirit licked her face.

"Lucy! Lucy! Play fetch?" Comet questioned jumping around her, Lucy shaking her head.

"Maybe later alright? I need you to get all these puppies out of here. Take them to the animal shelter in Magnolia" Lucy said, Comet turning around and noting the mass of dogs around him.

"Mhm! Woof! Then play fetch?" Comet asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright cutie, we'll play fetch then" Lucy said, petting his head in fondness. She watched as Comet transformed into a large dog before barking at all the puppies. The dogs turned to him, watching as he ran out the guild. They started howling, chasing after him. Lucy pushed Cobra out of the way, watching as the hoard of dogs finally cleared the guild. Meredy crying as they left her.

"WHY?!" Meredy wailed, Natsu hugging and nuzzling her to take her mind of it.

"It's okay Meems! I'll buy you some more" Natsu said, Meredy beaming in joy as she tackled her mate.

"Only one or two this time Natsu" Lucy warned, Cobra watching with a smirk as his Sadistic Princess emerged.

Natsu took in the appearance of Scary Lucy and nodded frantically, shielding himself from her using Meredy. Now that all the dogs were gone, the guild were finally able to calm down. Elfman and Laxus took the broken tables and dumped them in the trash, Laki forming new ones with her Wood Make magic. Once they were done clearing up, Bickslow sauntered over to Cobra and Lucy, a large smile on his face. Cobra tried to listen to Bickslow's soul, however the totems surrounding him were causing interference. They never did that, unless Bickslow wanted something kept hidden from him, like his stupid pranks. Cobra's eyes narrowed, wondering just what the Seith Mage was planning.

"Oi, Cosplayer… does this belong to you by any chance? Found them in Macbeth's couch yesterday and since I know neither Cobra nor Macbeth wears such soft lace, I'm inclined to believe they are in fact yours" Bickslow said _very_ loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him as he held up the maroon thong Cobra had stashed in his couch up for the whole guild to see. Lucy's face grew increasingly red, Cobra stiffening. He was going to get in so much shit for forgetting to pick the lingerie up.

"BICKSLOW! GIVE ME THOSE BACK" Lucy yelled, jumping on him and trying to grab her underwear. The Seith Mage laughed, holding the maroon panties higher, for everyone to see.

"OH WOW!" Wakaba fawned, Macao crying.

"The lords have blessed me on this day" Makarov cried, nodding his head sagely.

"Nah, how do you even wear these? Do they cover _anything_ up?" He teased, Lucy growling in response.

"BICKS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER RETURN THOSE TO ME" Lucy yelled, climbing on his torso only for him to laugh harder.

"ERIK GET THEM BACK!" Lucy yelled, turning to her boyfriend and pointing at her underwear. Cobra snapped out of his reverie and nodded. He walked up to the two, pulled Lucy off the tall man before punching him in the gut. Bickslow doubled over, coughing as Cobra grabbed the underwear, pocketing it.

"Give them back Erik" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at him and holding her hand out expectantly. Cobra shook his head, brushing his fingers against the lacy material.

"Sorry gorgeous, you know the rules. I fuck you and whatever panties you were wearing automatically becomes mine" Cobra replied casually, Lucy muttering under her breath.

"Oh yes, Cobra. Come here. It is time to face punishment for besmirching Lucy's honour. I was mourning my loss of cake when messaging you yesterday and so I couldn't retaliate. However now, you must pay for your crimes" Erza said, pulling out the hammer. Cobra, noting the weapon, let out a growl. Everyone who considered Lucy a sister (the whole guild) joined Erza, large malicious grins on their face. Cobra placed Lucy between them, knowing they wouldn't attack if it meant she would get caught in the crossfire.

"Oh go cam the Blueberry, you damn loony Cake Whore" Cobra sneered, Erza freezing as she blushed, the colour rivalling that of her hair.

"Did… Erik did you see that?" Jellal questioned, swear dripping from his neck, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"What? Did I see you and Red over there getting freaky on Skype? You're damn right I did" Cobra snickered, loving the way colour drain from Jellal's face.

"Oh Mavis no…" Erza muttered, her hammer returning to her storage space as she blushed in humiliation.

"Putting Jellal and Titania's sexual activities aside… who gave you permission to date Trouble?" Laxus questioned, small sparks of lightning surrounding him. Cobra was about to reply; however the sound of hard drumming and guitar rifts caught his attention. He turned to his girlfriend, eyes wide at the anger rolling off her. 'Oh this is going to be fucking hilarious' he thought to himself, stepping aside and letting Lucy handle everything.

"Excuse me? Permission? _Permission_!? I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO DATE SOMEONE! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER… AND EVEN IF YOU WERE, DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME HE TRIED TO INTERFERE IN MY LIFE? HOW DARE YOU? I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PERMISSION TO DATE ERIK! I WILL DATE WHOMEVER I WANT," Lucy yelled, a dark aura surrounding her as she summoned her Fleuve D'Étoiles.

"But Luce! We only want what's best for you" Natsu and Gray whined, fire surrounding the former's fists while icy mist surrounded the latter's; however, at the hardened glare she sent the two, their magic quickly died down. Years of conditioning told them exactly what to do in the event that Scary Lucy was summoned from the depths of hell.

"YOU, NATSU FUCKING DRAGNEEL AND GRAY FUCKING FULLBUSTER, DO NOT GET TO DECIDE WHAT OR WHO IS BEST FOR ME. I DECIDE THAT" Lucy yelled back, cracking her whip. Natsu and Gray whimpered at the demonic site of Scary Lucy. They nodded their heads, running and hiding behind their girlfriends, trying to escape the demon's warpath.

"Yes sir yes!" Gray cried, Sorano shaking her head.

"Aye sir!" Natsu followed, tears streaming down his face as Meredy pat his back.

"AND YOU! YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO ERIK! I AM HAPPY WITH HIM AND WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR THE LAST THREE MONTHS. IF HE WERE GOING TO HURT ME, HE WOULD HAVE DONE IT BY NOW. ARE WE CLEAR?" Lucy yelled, glaring darkly at Laxus, Gajeel, Mard and Jackal.

"Tch, whatever Bunny" Gajeel replied, trying his hardest not to shit his pants. It wasn't often that he was on Lucy's bad side, most of Scary Lucy being reserved for Natsu, Gray and their antics.

"Fine" Laxus growled, inching as far away from Lucy as he could get, incurring her wrath was something that even he was terrified of. Not that he'd tell anyone that. Mard and Jackal only nodded, not saying anything. The only thoughts running through their heads were whether there were any other Books of Zeref out there and whether Lucy was summoned through one of them. With that glare and dark aura, it was entirely possible. After all, no other human mage could strike fear into their hearts the way she could.

"AND FINALLY! ERZA, ERIK DOESN'T 'BESMIRCH MY HONOUR'… well unless I want him to, isn't that right Co?" Lucy questioned, smiling seductively at the Poison Dragon Slayer, who was quietly enjoying the way she ripped into everyone. It wasn't every day that he hid behind his girlfriend, but when he did, it was for a good cause. Besides, from his side he could see her peachy ass in the tight booty shorts she was wearing and there was absolutely no way he was going to complain about that view.

"Damn right Moonshine" Cobra said, realising his Sadist Princess was gone, replaced by the little tease that was his girlfriend. He let out a low growl, pulling her by her hips and kissing her deeply. It felt good to finally claim her as his in front of everyone. Lucy moaned into his hard kiss, her hands moving to his hair as his own slipped further down to cup her ass.

"Oi! We don't need to see that" Bickslow yelled, Cobra breaking off the kiss, leaving Lucy dazed as he turned his glare to the Seith Mage.

"And we don't need to see you and Sleeping Beauty or the Mutt and Firecracker Cunt over there dry humping each other, and yet you subject us to that all the time" Cobra replied.

"At least when we do it, it's hot" Zancrow shot back, Cobra's eyebrows shooting up.

"As if anyone wants to see you palm the Mutt's dick, bestiality much?" Cobra taunted, Zancrow and Jackal growling. "You may wanna put your bitch on a leash" Cobra sneered, Jackal snarling.

"You wanna fight Snake Fucker? I have to pay you back for Jackal's newfound piss fetish anyway" Zancrow replied before running towards the Poison Dragon Slayer along with his boyfriend, the three butting heads as a fight began.

"YEAH! A FIGHT" Natsu yelled, joining into the scuffle. Soon, every mage was pulled in, a full out guild brawl taking over. Lucy sighed to herself, shaking her head. Honestly, her guild and Crime Sorcière wouldn't ever change. Lucy watched, a fond smile on her face as Cobra repeatedly took down Natsu, Zancrow and Jackal.

Then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Okay yeah, there was a lot of sexual stuff. Hey Nelly, did your CoLu week become a kink fest? Maybe it did. Whoops. Is there a CoLu kink fest? I feel like there should be a Lucy x Someone kink fest, I'd definitely participate. But yes! That all just happened. I'M SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WAS ANNOYED BY THE STARTING FORMAT! I JUST WANTED TO EXPERIMENT OKAY :(((( Believe me, I had such a fun fun fun (not the sarcasm) time putting in all those line breaks between the emails and messages. But there we go, Online done. I can't wait to post the next prompt. About Raspberry and Answers, I still haven't had the time to finish writing it, so right now, it will be posted after the 26th day. I'm so sorry but my schedule for exams is so hectic right now, but I'll be finished by the end of the week.

I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this! As usual, please read, review, favourite and follow.

Nelly xo


	4. Colours

HIYA! This prompt is kinda of different to the other ones I've written. It's not as happy or funny I guess and it mainly deals with Cobra's feelings. Part of this prompt was inspired by BLUE - Troye Sivan and Colours - Halsey, two amazing songs. I saw the prompt and while listening to those two songs, this story story sort of just came to life. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Colours

Natsu burst into the guild, Gray and Erza following him quickly. The guild and the visiting members of Crime Sorcière moving to greet them happily before turning cold at the sight of their beloved blonde celestial mage hanging limply in Gray's arms. Cobra shot up, his eye wide in fear as he stared at his girlfriend of two years; he tried desperately to read her soul, his own wailing when he heard nothing but the sounds of crackling static. Gray rushed up to the infirmary, Wendy running after him. The mages followed quickly, everyone gathering around the beds as Gray gingerly put Lucy down on one of the cots. Wendy began working, using her magic to try and heal the celestial mage, her lip beginning to tremble as nothing worked.

"What happened?" Makarov questioned, turning to the team who were fidgeting nervously.

"We don't know… She was fighting one of the S Class mages and when we found her, they were both knocked out. But we weren't able to wake her up" Erza replied and anger consumed Cobra, scales covering his clawed hands as poison dripping from the sharp talon like nails.

"What do you mean you don't know? How fucking thick can you get? Couldn't you have just done your fucking job and protected her?" Cobra snarled, revelling as he heard the sounds of fear and guilt shooting through her team.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. We shouldn't have left her alone" Natsu apologised, turning away in remorse. Cobra let out another snarl, jumping onto Natsu and gripping his throat, fangs bared. He began punching the pink haired mage, Natsu refusing to fight back.

"Sorry isn't going to fucking wake her up" Cobra growled out, he was just about to claw Natsu with his poison coated claws when he was pulled off his fellow dragon slayer by his guild leader.

"Erik, that's enough. You and I both know that Lucy doesn't constantly need protecting. It's unfortunate, but this is not Natsu's fault" Jellal said, the calm tone of his voice angering Cobra further.

"You wouldn't be thinking that if Titania was lying on the fucking bed" Cobra replied, Jellal jerking back, frowning as he realised Cobra was right. Lucy and Erza were both entirely capable and powerful mages in their own right and Erza was the last person that required defending. In fact, she did the protecting most of the time. But Cobra was right, if it were Erza, thoughts of how strong she was would be the last thoughts in his mind.

"I can't wake her up. I don't know what's wrong… she's completely fine; her body isn't damaged anymore than anyone would be returning from an S Class job… but she won't respond to my magic" Wendy said, kneeling besides the blonde, fists clenched and resting on her knees as her body trembled.

"It's alright Pipsqueak, you tried your best" Gajeel said, resting his hand on Wendy's head.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Meredy questioned, hugging Natsu to herself, comforting her mate. Wendy let out a whimper, turning and burying her head in Gajeel's stomach as she let out her quiet cries. Natsu's body sagged against Meredy, burying his face in her shoulder as he tried not to cry.

"I don't know. She's comatose" Wendy sobbed, her words muffled. But Cobra heard them, as clear as day. And his entire world shattered, black splattered all over the beautiful hues that surrounded his inner skies until he was left in nothing but blackened skies and dull grey clouds once again.

Black and grey were colours he knew well, something he was familiar with. He'd spent most of his life lost in a toneless world, aimlessly wandering through life. For as long as he could remember, his palette had been filled with nothing but various shades of blacks and greys. In fact, he could really only remember two distinct spots of colour in his life. The first was a vibrant shade of yellow. He didn't know why, but that colour reminded him of his father. He remembered being numb, the colour of ash surrounding him in a haze as his mother entertained her guests. But yellow used to fill his life when his father came home. It had symbolised the love his father had had for him and it was a colour Cobra held close to himself.

But those colours had faded back to ash with his father's death, before turning darker, his skies smeared charcoal black as he was sold to the Tower. That was all he'd known in the Tower, nothing but darkness and despair. The blackness had obscured his heart and he'd wished for nothing but a glimpse of yellow, the only colour he'd ever known. He'd never known such crushing loneliness, even when he was with his mother, he'd known his father would return and that had kept the loneliness at bay. But this time, he was truly alone; his entire being hollow as he sat in the Tower cells, drowning in his own torment.

That was, until he was graced with a spot of the brightest green he'd ever seen in the form of Cubellios. There was still darkness, but there was a smidge of colour, and at least he wasn't lonely anymore. He'd been so happy when the brilliant shades of green wrapped around him, blocking out the loneliness. She was all he had in those dark days, sure there were other children in the tower, but he'd never felt the same connection. She was his first friend and for the longest time, his only friend. It helped that she bought the slightest bit of colour back to the dark recesses of his inner world; it had been his only reprieve in those days.

However, he'd then been 'saved' by Brain, a man who promised him freedom and salvation, promised to take him away from the terror he'd faced in the Tower. He'd even be able to take Cubellios with him, and just like, the darkness paled, growing brighter as he thought of his freedom. That was until he realised Brain was just another mage who'd enslaved them to his own cause. Sure they had more freedom than in the Tower, they were allowed to go on jobs and do Brain's bidding, but they weren't _free._ They couldn't go where _they_ wanted to and so his entire time with their 'saviour' had been nothing but grey with a stains of green. The dull smoky smog surrounded him at all times, from when his dragon lacrima had been planted in him to the day he'd crossed paths with Natsu Dragneel. And with his defeat, he found another tone overwhelming his skies. White. The blinding colour of his anger.

It had consumed him until it set fire to his very being. It didn't help that Cubellios had been taken from him, the comforting shades of green lost to him. Locked in his prison, all Cobra had come to know was white, the colour surrounding him. He'd been confused, wondering why every time he thought of the fire dragon slayer; the colour white came to mind. Surely it should have been red or yellow, the colour of his fire or perhaps even pink. But no, for seven years, he'd been stuck in white, devoid of all colours and just the sight of green sent him spiralling into despair. Then he'd been freed by Midnight and had joined the rest of the Reborn Oracion Seis with nothing but white consuming his soul. He'd followed them, because while Cubellios had been his only friend, he'd still bonded with the other mages during their time with Brain. So he'd followed them, because finally he was free and maybe he'd be able to find her again and bring back the beautiful shades of green he missed so much.

Then the Infinity Clock happened and Cobra was ready to destroy the world that had destroyed him; that had left him with nothing but isolation and dull monotonous tones to fill his skies. They'd found Lucy and trapped her in the clock, and Cobra had gotten some sick sense of satisfaction as he heard her soul cry out for her friends to save her. He'd thought it fitting, he'd heard the blonde in Salamander's soul, they were as close as he and Cubellios were and since he'd lost his serpentine companion and best friend because of his defeat at the hands of Natsu, he thought it was only fair that the fire dragon slayer lost his best friend. But then Titania had defeated him and the blonde had been saved, leaving Cobra beaten and lying once again on the ground, wondering why pale shades of green were beginning to cloud his mind. However, the the sound of the soul he'd known so well, one that was as familiar as his own, cleared his skies, bright greens filling them once more and he'd been so happy. Overjoyed as his friend returned to him. He'd been ripped from her again but at least he knew where she was and could return to her when he was free once again.

After that, he'd faced the dragon crisis with the light shades of green filling him as he heard Kinana's voice and it had been enough. To know that she was safe, that she was happy. Sure white still clouded his mind, just not the same blinding hot white that filled him with rage; this time it was more the colour of snow, cold and emotionless. He felt lost, unsure of what to do. Every time he'd escaped imprisonment, he'd only been returned to confinement. That had all changed with the attack and disintegration of the Magic Council and he was finally _free_. There was no Magic Council to send him back, no Rune Knights looking for him. He could finally be free and find Kinana and spend the rest of his life unchained. At least that's how he felt, till he'd seen Brain. The white turned to grey just like that and suddenly another colour painted his inner skies. Scarlet. Anger and betrayal washed over him as he heard Brain's thoughts. It had been scarlet only for a couple of seconds before fading back to white at the sight of Jellal.

With the arrival of the Heavenly Body Mage had been the slow return of colour to his life. For that year, when Fairy Tail had been disbanded, everything was blue. For Cobra, blue symbolised guilt and sorrow. He was ripped at every edge, dripping blue wherever he walked, the screams of the souls he'd damned filling him every day until he was drowning in their agonized cries. For a whole year he tried to leave the darkness of his past behind, like Jellal had told him to. He wanted to be free; he wanted to see more of the bright and vibrant shades of colours he'd been exposed to for the slightest moments in his life. But for a year, all he felt was blue; all he saw was blue. Blue in Jellal's hair; blue in their cloaks and blue in his inner skies, until he was fed up with the colour. He wished for greens and yellows, anything other than blue. His only comfort was that it was better than the repetitive shades of greys, blacks and whites he'd felt his entire life.

That had all changed two years later, on the twenty third of July. That was the day Fairy Tail were still celebrating their second win at the Grand Magic Games. That was the day Lucy had said she loved him. Suddenly, his life was filled vibrant shades of every colour under the sun. He'd never believed so many colours could exist, and suddenly he was covered in all of them, his inner world glowing brightly in different hues of the rainbow. And he'd been so happy, never seeing colours the same again. They were no longer simple shades or tones, now they symbolised everything he loved and valued. But once again, it had all been ripped from him.

Cobra swallowed the bile in his throat. He couldn't stay in the infirmary; he couldn't stand there and listen to the static of her soul, not when his soul was painted black. It was too much. So he ran, out the guild and out of the town. And he kept running even though his lungs burned and his knees buckled under the strain. Finally, he collapsed, staring at the night sky, listening to his own soul howl and moan, the haunting sounds of deep strings wafting through his ears. He wondered if this was what his soul had sounded like when he was in the Tower. Just like back then, he could not see the bright shades that Lucy had brought to his life. It was all black. Again.

* * *

A couple days later, Cobra found himself in the outskirts of Forsythia, the final resting place of Lucy's parents. He'd only been here once before, with his girlfriend in order to support her on the day of her mother's death. It hadn't been the first time he'd heard her upset, or the first time he held her while she cried. The memory of the day he'd realised he was in love with her, the day he'd found her on the rooftop crying her heart out over Aquarius' missing constellation, was still fresh in his mind, despite all the time that had passed. But he never got used to the joyful sounds of her tinkling harps and piano tones deepening and slowing down until they played the most haunting melody he'd ever heard. He'd never known sadness could sound so beautiful. It made him grey. The melancholic and captivating sounds forcing all the joy out of him, until he was left in a world devoid of colour. He hated grey, it reminded him too much of his mother. And now, grey reminded him of Lucy's sadness. He loathed anything that made her miserable; he'd felt as if he'd failed her, never wanting her to feel anything but happiness.

He continued walking, hands in his pockets, his eye downcast as he made his way through the small village and down to the swampy marshes along the Waas Forest. He'd been walking almost non-stop for the past week and he'd probably need to return soon. But he just had to be alone with his thoughts. The murky colours of green surrounded him from all angles, the colour of the water and the trees blending together. The sight assaulted his senses and anger filled him. Dark green was a colour he knew all too well. It was different from the bright, vivid green that was Kinana. It was gloomier than her happy shades of forest green. It was the colour of his jealousy. A man (or a woman) would have been blind to not notice that Lucy Heartfilia, Light of Fairy Tail and celestial mage extraordinaire was one of the most beautiful mages of Fairy Tail. In fact, she was the most beautiful woman in all of Earthland. Then again, Cobra was extremely biased. But still he wasn't the only person to notice that she was drop dead gorgeous.

The thing that caught most people's attention, were obviously her overly large and extremely prominent, not to mention wonderful looking, breasts. Of course, once you got to know her, she was one of the most down to earth; kind hearted and caring people you'd ever have the pleasure to meet. But most of the guys that fluttered around her were not there to find out about her personality. They were there purely for the breasts and fan service. It didn't help that she flaunted her body in the short skirts and cropped tops (he'd tried to argue with her dress sense, only to receive a swift Lucy kick to the head for attempting to control her dress sense). She even had a large fan club, one run by a certain Dan Straight, which had formed after she became a Gravure Model and they never seemed to cease irking Cobra; especially with all the fan mail and proposals they sent her on a daily basis. The hoards and hoards of inappropriate messages as well as pictures of random men's cocks had brought the darkest green to his life, jealousy flooding through him. She was his damn it and no one else should even dare breathe in the same direction as her, let alone _think_ about her.

The fan mail had since then stopped, almost completely; he'd watched in satisfaction as her team found every member of her fan club, threatening them with fire, ice and swords in order to stop with their letters. They wouldn't let anyone 'tarnish her honour' according to Erza. She'd been happy enough with the end of the letters, but had been annoyed with the interference, she could handle it herself she'd claimed. The earful her friends had gotten that day was legendary and Cobra was all too glad that he'd avoided her wrath. Of course, she had no idea that it was he who'd told her team, he'd been sneaky enough, allowing Erza to 'accidentally' find the pile of letters and images that he'd 'forgotten' to get rid off, and reaping the rewards of the destruction of her fan club. She'd been suspicious of him but he'd skilfully convinced her that it wasn't his fault Jellal had needed his help with a mission. Cobra sighed to himself, rubbing his hands against his face. He had to return; he missed her too much already. He turned around and started his trek back to Magnolia. He had to get back to her and it would take another week to make it back.

* * *

Cobra found himself walking down Strawberry Street, along the canal that led to Lucy's home. He had been away the whole fortnight; Jellal had kept him updated on Lucy's condition using thought projections. She hadn't improved, at all. He knew his guild mates were worried about him but he really just couldn't care. Not with the festering, dull clouds of black that darkened his skies. He entered her apartment, reeling back at the sight. Pink. It surrounded him on every side, the coral of the wallpaper surrounding her home screaming out to him. Pink had always been a feminine colour and to Cobra, it wholly symbolised her. She was surrounded in the tones, from the light pink of her bed sheets to the bright pink of her guild mark. He'd once hated the colour, it reminded him too much of the fire dragon slayer that had taken Cubellios from him. That was until he met her. Then, he didn't hate it so much, granted he didn't love it either. But he'd be damned if he didn't admit he had a certain fondness for it, especially when it looked so cute, gracing her cheeks when she was flushed, whether from the cold or their ardent activities.

Cobra sighed to himself, ignoring the howls of his soul as he shed his jacket, kicking his shoes across her apartment. She hated it when he did that; she hated anything that messed up her beloved apartment. But he didn't care; she wasn't here to yell at him. He walked over to her desk, shaking his head at the sight of the unfinished letter. It was written to her mother, the blue ink completely dried against the parchment. Dark blue, almost black, it was different to the blue he'd felt for the years with Jellal, more alive yet mournful. Cobra turned away, walking towards her bed. The colour reminded him too much of the ink stains and smudges all over her hands after she finished her letters or a chapter of her story. He slipped off his shirt before sliding under her covers, his dragon whimpering and whining as her scent filled his nose. He ignored the pink of her sheets, wondering when they'd become so boring. Cobra stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to pull him into dreamland. He knew it wouldn't come quick; it rarely did if he wasn't sleeping next to her.

It had made missions tedious and the lack of sleep had caused him to become even more irritable than he usually was, every one of his team members avoiding him like the plague. Lucy had been surprised and delighted when she realised he was a cuddler, and that he couldn't sleep well without someone next to him. It wasn't his fault; he'd spent so much time with Cubellios, his snake curling around him for warmth, that he'd grown used to it. Prison had been hell the first two years, and the guards had been nervous. Sleep deprived Cobra was even more vicious than normal Cobra, and they'd only been around him because they knew there was no way he could hurt them, his magic being cancelled out by his prison cell. It had gotten better over the rest of the years, but recently he'd gotten so used to sleeping next to his girlfriend that sleeping alone was hell again.

Cobra didn't know how long he'd stayed up, staring at the ceiling or when he'd finally managed to fall asleep but he was awoken with the sounds of the fishermen along the river and the stunning sight of the sunrise, warm orange light peering through her window. Except, he hated it. The colours weren't beautiful; they were boring and dreary. He'd been so angry the first time he'd been awakened by the sounds and sight, groaning and getting up to shut the window and draw the curtain. Until he caught the sight of the deep amber light flooding through the glass and straight onto his girlfriend, her bright blonde hair shining, and her skin absolutely glowing. He'd been completely awed by the sight, it was as if she herself were a part of the heavens, gleaming so radiantly in the break of dawn. And he didn't hate waking up early anymore, not when she managed to look so gorgeous in the early rays of the sunrise. Amber had filled his inner world that day.

But it wasn't there anymore; she was not with him to make the colours of the dawn beautiful. She was comatose, lying in the guild's infirmary. Cobra rubbed the sleep from his eye. Throwing the covers off him as he made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Over the course of their relationship, he'd slowly found more and more of his stuff in her apartment. He kept his toothbrush here, at least five sets of clothes as well as his favourite fur lined jacket and boots. He got dressed, knowing Jellal; they'd be heading out for a job soon in order to take Cobra's mind of Lucy, especially now that he'd returned to Magnolia. The blunet meant well, really he did. But nothing could take his mind off his girlfriend. She was constantly running around it all day, two weeks away hadn't taken his thoughts of her, and neither would a mission. Besides, he had to be here. He couldn't risk leaving when he didn't know when she'd wake up; he'd already been away for too long. He was gone a while; surely she must be ready to wake up now. Maybe the static had faded and the melody of her pianos tenors and harp strings had returned. Just as he was finishing up, he heard the door open, sighing in annoyance as he smelt and heard Jellal and Erza enter the flat.

"Could you not do that?" Cobra grunted, gesturing to the broken door.

"I will fix it. Cobra, are you okay?" Erza questioned in concern, Cobra's eye twitching in ire. What kind of bullshit question was that? His girlfriend was lying in a _coma_ , she hadn't woken up for the past _two weeks_ and they had _no idea_ as to when she would. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Simply swell" Cobra replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Erik, come on. It would do you well to get out of Magnolia again. We're going on a mission" Jellal said, Cobra dismissed the two mages with his hand, Jellal frowning.

"I've been out of Magnolia. It did nothing to help. I'm not coming. I'm staying here" Cobra replied, hearing Jellal's soul and the argument forming, Cobra glared at the blunet. Jellal grimaced before nodding, dragging Erza out of the apartment. Cobra turned back to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup of the caffeinated beverage brewed with nightshade. Cobra stared into the mug, a blank expression on his face.

Brown. It was the colour of her eyes; the earthy shade had always drawn him in, promising him nothing short of acceptance and adoration and over the progress of their relationship, he'd found a home in brown. He'd been surprised when he'd seen sheer love in those deep chocolate eyes of hers and even more so when they sparkled with pride. How could she have been proud of him? How could she love him? After everything they'd done to her and her guild. It didn't make sense. She was far too forgiving, far too trusting. But that's what made her _her_ and he wouldn't change it for the world. He wouldn't change her for the world. Cobra felt the black around his heart darken, if that were even possible, at his thoughts. He knew he was drowning in the void of his own soul, sinking in despair. She'd hate it if she ever found out. She wouldn't ever want him mourning. She'd rather him live his life, with or without her. But how could he? She was his life. Without her, he didn't care; he was too numb to care. Cobra continued staring deep into his drink before taking a sip. Right now, he wished for nothing but brown to consume him. He just wanted her bright colourful lights to smother the darkness and guide him home.

* * *

"Erik, would you like another Cobra Special?" Kinana questioned, staring in sympathy at her best friend. Cobra was currently sitting by the guild bar, his arms crossed onto the table, chin resting on them. Kinana let out a smile despite the situation; he was just too cute sometimes. Particularly because of the way his ears were dropping.

"Hmm" Cobra replied, Kinana – being proficient in the language that was Cobra – understood him perfectly, pouring him another glass of the moonshine and hemlock mixture.

"Erik, you know she'd hate it if she saw you like this" Kinana said softly, Cobra shrugging. She reached out, brushing his ears in fondness, playing with the piercing.

"I just miss her Kina… I can't lose her, not after everything" Cobra whispered; she shook her head, flicking his ear in annoyance.

"She's not dying Erik. You're acting as if she's already gone and she's never coming back. I know you're worried, but this isn't helping one. You need to be her strong dragon slayer, the sneak snake she's so fond of. I know you can't stand the silence and that you love her. _But she's not dead._ She's coming back. She's one of the strongest people I know. Lucy is the last person who'd ever give up, she'll wake up soon," Kinana promised, Cobra nodding. He let out a small smile, looking at his best friend as bright green filled him. He may not have the full spectrum he'd grown used to, but at least he had something in his blank, shadowy skies.

"Thanks Kina" Cobra replied, the barmaid smiling brightly. She knew just what he was thanking her for. _Thanks for bringing back some colour._ He'd confided in her about the various colours in his life and she'd been overjoyed and touched that she'd added colour to his once blackened world. She was only too happy to bring it back again in his time of need.

"Nana!" Laki called out, the purple haired woman turned to her second best friend. Cobra had been jealous when he'd first found out about Laki; Kinana was _his_ best friend. Of course, she had argued and placated him using his friendship with Midnight. That, and she'd called him family, a title Laki didn't have.

"Hey Ki, how was your job?" Kinana questioned, Laki retelling the barmaid of her job, flinging her hands around as she chatted animatedly.

"Oh! The monster was terrifying, but the reward was totally worth it. Oh, hey Cobra" Laki greeted, turning to the tanned male. Cobra grunted back, refusing to look at the wood make mage.

"What's wrong with him? Is her hungry? Maybe he should feed his stomach" Laki said, Kinana shaking her head. Laki had been gone for the past few weeks so she had no idea about Lucy.

"It's fine Kina, tell her what you want" Cobra said, getting up to leave and return back to the infirmary.

He'd practically been living there for the past two weeks, only leaving to eat, drink and shower. He'd even taken to sleeping in cot beside her, however that only happened if he'd managed to avoid Mira, Meredy, Erza and Jellal, who were hell bent on 'taking care' of him in his 'time of need'. They'd force him to go home either to his shared apartment with Midnight or to Lucy's apartment, and sometimes Cobra would readily leave, not liking the crackling static that surrounded Lucy's soul. It made him feel too lost. Just as he got up from the bar, he caught a flash of violet, the colour of Laki's hair. Cobra left as quickly as he could, trying his hardest not to think about the colour. He sat besides Lucy, staring at her deeply. He missed her so much. Cursing himself at the tears pooling in his eye he brushed them away angrily. Crying was a sign of weakness and he was _not_ weak. But that damn colour. Purple. It wouldn't leave his mind, that small glimpse had ruined him. He'd been so strong, refusing to cry over the past month but it took that single sight to break him. It was _their_ colour. It had been surprising to discover that souls had colours. He couldn't see people's souls anymore, but he remembered the distinct colours of everyone else's.

* * *

 _Cobra woke up with a groan, his bones aching and his muscles screaming; he willed himself to wake up despite it all. It felt as if he'd taken a ride with Erza in the magic vehicle before being thrown out and slammed into and run over by said vehicle. Everything hurt. He moaned again, forcing himself into a sitting position. He had yet to open his eye but he could hear souls and people's voices around him, he just couldn't place them yet. It was all too fuzzy. Finally he opened his eye and as soon as he did so he regretted it. The lights were blinding and he immediately shut his eye again. He could smell the strong scent of menthol and herbs, which only meant he was in the Old Bat's home. Porlyusica walked up to the maroon haired male and shoved something down his throat. Cobra gagged, Porlyusica clamping her hand over his mouth as she forced him to swallow._

" _What the fuck you crazy bitch?" Cobra questioned, opening his eye to glare at the old woman. Porlyusica grabbed her staff, whacking him on the head with it._

" _Mind your manners boy," She admonished, Cobra grumbling under his breath until he was tackled by something soft and squishy and very_ _ **pink**_ _._

" _Oh Erik! You're okay, we were so worried" Meredy cried, squeezing his head between her breasts, hugging him closely to her._

" _Get of me Pinkette," Cobra growled, Meredy finally letting go, as she looked him over. Cobra allowed her to check him, turning his attention to his guild leader._

" _Erik. It's good to see you awake" Jellal said, Cobra rolling his eye._

" _What happened?" He questioned, the blunet frowning._

" _You were separated from Jackal and Midnight on the mission and took down three of the S Class mages by yourself. You then passed out from magic depletion; you've been out for five days. You need to be more careful," Jellal said, Cobra nodding. It was coming back to him. They'd been following the three mages into a cave and one of the walls collapsed, splitting the team. He'd been left with the dark mages while Midnight and Jackal fought the runts of the guild._

" _Porly, will he be okay?" Meredy question; the woman grumbled while nodding._

" _Yes, the potion will replenish his magic. There may be certain side effects to it, nothing that will kill you. Now get out" Porlyusica said, Jellal moved to pick up Cobra only to be rebuffed by the latter._

" _I can do it" Cobra stubbornly replied, Jellal rolling his eyes. The three walked towards Fairy Tail, where Crime Sorcière had been visiting. Or well, returning. They spent so much time at the guildhall as opposed to their own one in Willow that they may as well have begun a permanent merger with the Fairies. As soon as they entered the door, Cobra was tackled to the floor, a set of breasts in his face as someone straddled him. Although, this time he didn't mind as much. Cobra's hands wound around his girlfriend, pulling her closer as he nuzzled her breasts, placing a kiss between the globes, letting her calming scent fill his senses._

" _Erik! Oh Mavis, I was so worried about you. Are you okay? What did Porlyusica say? Why won't you reply? Erik? ERIK!" Lucy yelled, Cobra groaning as looked at her sparkling brown eyes from between her chest._

" _Because someone was trying to suffocate me with her massive tits. Not that I mind" Cobra said, smirking from below her. Lucy huffed, slapping his chest as she retreated. She was still on his stomach, looking down at him as she crossed her arms._

" _Well, I'm sorry that I was worried over my boyfriend. I'm sorry that my concern inconveniences you" Lucy replied, Cobra smiled, leaning up and kissing her deeply, Lucy relaxed into the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck before pulling away._

" _Missed you Moonshine" Cobra whispered, quiet enough so that no one could hear, Lucy nodding as she kissed his nose._

" _Missed you too Co" Lucy said softly. Cobra internally groaned as he heard the twin squeals coming from Mira and Meredy._

" _Alright enough of that, come on Astra, I don't need to see you dry humping Erik in the middle of your guild. Good to have you back Erik" Midnight said, clapping the dragon slayer on his back. Cobra's eyes widened as he noticed the faint black translucent wisps flowing around his friend. Cobra turned, looking around the guild as the wisps grew darker and brighter until various colours surrounded him. The weirdest thing was, that the wisps moved in perfect assonance to the sounds of the mages' souls. Wait a minute… was he_ _ **seeing**_ _people's souls?_

" _Erik? You okay baby?" Lucy questioned, Cobra turned to her, his eyes widening at the sight of her soul. It was breath taking_

 _It definitely wasn't what he expected her soul to look like. He expected gold or silver, even blue with what her magic was like. The last thing he anticipated was bright crimson with small whirls of gold intertwining with the violent shade of red. The way her soul moved was entrancing, slowly and exotically it danced around her skin, curling around her body; it pulsed to the beat of her piano notes. Small wisps reached out to him, brushing softly against his skin and he could almost feel the soft gentle touch. Her soul was both sensual and innocent at the same time; a combination Cobra didn't think was possible. But he was hooked. He already couldn't get enough of listening to her soul, but seeing it was a completely different feeling. It called out to him seductively and he wanted nothing more than to shut out the world until nothing but the sight and sound of her soul surrounded him. The small golden honeyed flecks thrummed in perfect rhythm with the sound of her harp strings, the sweet sounds ringing louder in his ear. The sight of the red deepening caught him off guard and he realised that he'd been staring blankly at his girlfriend for who knows how long, Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion._

" _Uh yeah, everything's great" Cobra replied trying not to get caught up in the vision of her soul. What was causing his magic to act up? Was this one of the side effects of that disgusting potion? Probably. At least he wasn't growing dicks out of his ears (poor Erza, who'd been subject to humiliation with that strange side effect) or sprouting wings every time you were startled (Bickslow had had a field day and thoroughly took advantage of that odd reaction when Freed had been stuck with that side effect)._

" _Come on then you weirdo, let's get you a Cobra Special" Lucy said, grabbing him and pulling him towards the bar. Cobra followed his girlfriend, completely mesmerised by the swirls of her soul._

" _Hey Kina! One Cobra Special please, on me" Lucy said, Kinana nodding. Cobra looked at Kinana, the colour of her soul was the same bright forest green that he'd come to associate with her._

" _Kinana, it's alright. I can do it, you're supposed to be on your break anyway" Mira called, coming over to help the purple haired woman._

" _It's alright Mira, I can do it before I go" Kinana tried to argue, but Mira was having none of that._

" _Nonsense, go on. I'm sure Dobengal is waiting for you" Mira said, shooing Kinana out of the guild. Kinana blushed brightly, grabbing her stuff and waving goodbye to Lucy and Cobra as she left._

" _Alright! One moonshine and hemlock, I've even added some Taipan Venom for you" Mira said cheerily, placing the drink on the table. Mira waited for the grunt of thanks she was used to, however when it didn't come, she turned to reprimand the dragon slayer about his manners. Just as she turned around to yell at him, she was stopped by the uncharacteristic look of utter bewilderment on his face._

" _What? Is something wrong?" Mira questioned, turning to the metal tray, looking at her reflection. Finding nothing wrong, she turned back to him in question._

" _Fuck me, it's the devil" Cobra muttered out, her soul was… well it was alarming. Glowing red eyes stared at him, bubbling viscous liquid drooping onto the floor, moulding around her as she moved, bright white sharp teeth displayed by the Cheshire grin the demon sported, with what he assumed to be blood dripping down the mouth._

" _What? Erik, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy questioned, Mira wasn't in any of her Takeover forms, so what the hell was going on with her boyfriend?_

" _Yeah, everything is great. I think I should just head home now" Cobra replied, Lucy's brows furrowed before she nodded. Cobra left the guild, knowing that she'd follow him out._

" _Sorry about that Mira, he's been acting weird since he got back from Porly's… I wonder what's gotten into him… oh I'm such a fucking idiot. He probably drank one of those magic replenishment potions. Must be some weird side effect. I better catch up before he does something strange and gets himself hurt. Bye Mira" Lucy called, waving as she ran out the guild and after her boyfriend._

" _Erik! Wait up you damn snake" Lucy called, jumping onto his back to slow him down. Cobra easily caught her easily, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hand holding onto her knees._

" _So, what's your side effect?" Lucy questioned, placing her cheek on his shoulder so she could look at his face._

" _I can see people's souls" Cobra replied, Lucy's eyebrows shooting up and into her hairline. It wasn't the first time a side effect changed or added to someone's magic. It had been a pain when Natsu spewed fire every time he even opened his mouth after their first S Class mission._

" _And Mira's soul spooked you out?" Lucy questioned, Cobra nodding once._

" _I didn't expect it, most are just colours, like Kinana's is green and Midnight's is black, Titania's is orange. The dragon slayers have dragon souls, serpentine like dragons curling around them, Prince Albert's is metallic black while Live Wire's is whitish yellow, Tabasco's is obviously red and Peanut's is light blue. But She-Demon's, her is more like a dripping goop of evil and it was just…" Cobra finished, unable to find the words. He couldn't even describe it properly._

" _That explains the devil comment. What does my soul look like? Is it gold?" Lucy questioned, her magic was gold and with the descriptions of the other souls, she assumed her soul would be gold too._

" _Surprisingly, nah. It's red, there's some gold in there, but it's mainly bright red" Cobra replied, stopping as they came to her apartment. Lucy pulled out her keys and opened the door, Cobra carrying her in before depositing her off on the couch._

" _That's strange, the other's have theirs based on their magic. I wonder why mine's so different. Oh, what's the colour of your soul?" Lucy asked, watching her boyfriend as she tried to think of what colour would suit him._

" _It must be a purple dragon, right? Like Lax, Natsu and Gaj's" Lucy said, Cobra shook his head, staring at his reflection in her window._

" _It's blue, a blue dragon" Cobra replied, watching as his soul danced around him, the turquoise eyes staring back at him._

" _Why blue? That's really strange Erik. I wonder if it's just because of the side effects," Lucy mused out loud, Cobra shaking his head. No wonder her just felt_ _ **blue**_ _all the time._

" _No. That's the colour of my soul. I just know" Cobra replied, Lucy nodding, puzzlement evident on her porcelain face._

" _If you say so Co. How about some dinner? I went out and got you some botulinum toxin for when you got back from your job. I even made some of that sweet and sour puffer fish you like so much" Lucy said, smiling as she walked over to her kitchen._

" _Where did you just buy Botox from? And isn't puffer fish really hard to come by?" Cobra questioned._

" _Yeah, but I have a guy who tells me when he gets a shipment of the puffer fish and I have some connections in the medical field who got me the Botox" Lucy called out from the kitchen, the lie didn't work, no matter how casual it sounded. He could read her soul and he was completely astounded that she'd gone to extreme lengths to procure him his favourite foods. Suddenly, it clicked and he understood exactly why her soul was red. Everything she did for him was so full of affection and he didn't deserve it. She was passionate, powerful, daring, radiant and fearless. She was love and_ _ **she was red**_ _._

" _Here you go. It's a new recipe, Mira gave it to me and I know I can't cook like she can, but I hope you like it" Lucy said, beaming at him as she returned. Cobra stood up, ignoring the meal, instead choosing to hold her cheeks in his hand as he kissed her, licking her lips softly._

" _Erik" Lucy moaned, Cobra took the plate out of her hand, placing it on the table before wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Breaking off the kiss for oxygen, he continued peppering kisses on her lips, opening his eye and staring deep into her own chocolate pools of warmth._

" _I love you Moonshine" Cobra whispered softly, brushing his thumb against the soft pink of her lips._

" _I love you too Erik" Lucy replied and as Cobra bent down to pull her in for another kiss he stopped, a small glimpse of lilac catching his eyes. He straightened himself, eye widening at the sight of his soul blending with hers, turning it from the bright crimson to a mellow lilac. He stared in confusion for a few minutes, watching the small lilac wisps twirl before realisation crashed into him. He pulled away quickly, blanching as he let her go and backed away. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Cobra stared at his shaking hands, his soul crying out in fear and revulsion. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should have known._

" _Co? Erik, baby, what's wrong?" Lucy questioned, wondering what had gotten her boyfriend so panicked. She tried moving closer, only for him to whimper and shake his head. Lucy stopped, her heart aching at the sadness in his plum eye._

" _I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so so sorry. I knew I wasn't good enough… I'm so sorry, please don't hate me," Cobra whimpered and Lucy almost let out her own sob. Cobra rarely cried but it looked like he was about to, he just seemed so broken and she didn't know what she'd done to cause it._

" _I could never hate you, I love you Erik. Why are you sorry? Erik, please tell me. You're scaring me," Lucy griped, she stuck out an arm, wanting to hug him, hold him; touch him. Anything she could do to keep him close and stop him retreating from her. Was this another side effect? Why had his mood changed so quickly?_

" _I'm changing you" Cobra whispered out, eye downcast as he stared at the ground._

" _What? I don't understand" Lucy said, shifting slightly closer._

" _I'm changing you. My soul is blue and when I touch you, your soul… it turns purple. I don't want to change you; you're so red and full of love. I don't want to take that from you… I'm sorry" Cobra apologised; Lucy frowning as she slowly approached him, until she trapped him against the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close and brushing his hair softly._

" _Why is that a bad thing?"_

" _Because I'm affecting you, you're changing because of me. What if my soul completely ruins yours? What then Lucy? I don't want to break you. I don't want to hurt you. Why is this happening? Is this because of my past? Am I supposed to lose everyone I love? I know I'm no good for you, I can see it clearly. You're too good, too light; I'm going to hurt you one day. But I don't want to be without you, I don't want to go back to black. I want to love you forever but love isn't supposed to change someone. You're so red, so full of love and passion and I'm blue, broken and miserable" Cobra spoke softly, his voice cracking and almost too quiet._

 _Lucy knew all too well of Cobra's past, the loss of his father and Cubellios had seriously affected him. He was so scared of losing people close to him. Cobra rarely showed his emotions, he was either annoyed or impish but she knew it was all just an act. Cobra loved just as much as anyone else and he loved so fiercely. Sometimes, she believed he hid his emotions just because he was scared of getting hurt and losing everyone he loved again. Lucy bit her lip, nibbling on the flesh, her tongue flicking out to lick one of her falling tears._

" _Then let it change me," Lucy said quietly, she bent down and brushed her lips against his forehead softly. Cobra stiffened, head snapping up to stare directly into her eyes. He opened his mouth to argue, but Lucy shook her head, smiling down at him._

" _No Erik. I mean it; let it change me. Who said turning purple meant you were taking away who I am? Blue doesn't necessarily mean broken and miserable. Do you know what blue means to me? It it means trust, loyalty; it means the sky, the sea and_ _ **freedom**_ _. You're not broken, a little frayed and torn at the edges, but never broken. Do you know what purple means? It's a balance between the calm stability of blue and the impulsive power of red. The best of both worlds. It can mean romance, peace, pride and_ _ **magic**_ _. Just like us. It's a beautiful colour. You're not changing me for the worse; we're changing each other for the better. So cover me in blue and paint me purple. Rip my soul apart at the seams and plant pieces of your own into me until I'm nothing but purple. Until_ _ **we're both**_ _nothing but two violet souls drifting aimlessly together" Lucy finished, bending over further to kiss his lips. Cobra knew it was her inner author speaking but he couldn't care less. He didn't know how she so easily quelled his fears and put his sorrow at rest but he loved her for it. Cobra reached up, pulling her down to him slowly; Lucy straddled his hips, her hands intertwined into his thick maroon locks. He placed kisses all over her face, from her forehead, to her eyes and all the way down to her jaw._

" _Love you" Cobra murmured quietly against her skin, kissing her all over._

" _I love you Erik, and I love the way you change me," Lucy purred, brushing her lips against his. She was going to show him just how much she loved him._

 _Lucy pushed him down onto the bed, Cobra staring up at her, the reds and blues weaving with each other. Lucy slipped her tank top off, throwing it on the floor before unclasping her bra. Cobra bit his lip, his hand reaching up to brush against the soft flesh, thumb sweeping over her nipple. He was almost to afraid to touch her, too scared of breaking her or changing her any more than he already had. Lucy shivered at his careful touch before leaning over to pull his lips in for another kiss before breaking it, trailing kisses down his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing more and more of the exposed tan skin until all the buttons were undone; pushing the shirt off him she moved back to kiss the corner of his mouth. Lucy unfastened his belt and undid his button, pulling his trousers and boxers down until he was naked. Cobra helped slip her skirt off before sliding her underwear off; his hands gliding down her sides till they came to rest on her hips._

 _She held his cock at the base, thumb sweeping over the tip, rubbing the precum over the head before placing it at her wet entrance. Cobra watched from the bed as she slowly impaled herself on him, her hands braced against his chest. Lucy cried out his name as he filled her completely, she started rocking her hips slowly, carefully and every time he entered her he could feel just how intimately they were connected. The red of her soul flared to life, dancing around her skin vivaciously, the colour brightening to an intoxicating shade of vermillion. She kept up her slow rhythm, rocking her hips in such a way that his member moved inside of her without ever leaving her wet heat. The short, sweet shallow thrusts somehow intensified the feeling, more so than when he was hammering into her. He was just about to call out to her, Lucy sensing this quickly bent over to capture his lips with hers again, silencing him._

" _Shh, don't say anything. Just feel" Lucy whispered against his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the soft flesh, her hands sliding from his chest to his stomach to give her some more leverage._

 _Lucy continued bouncing her hips at a steady pace, Cobra responding by meeting her hips with his own small thrusts. In and out, they moved together, their rhythm in perfect tangent with each other. Cobra observed her; in this moment she'd never looked more beautiful, staring at him with complete love and affection, the scarlet colour around her fluctuating and pulsing. He moved so he was sitting up, his hands flittering from her hips to her back, one hand wrapping around her waist clutching her closely to him, the other roaming up and down her spine. Lucy's lips moved to the spot just under his ear, her hands winding around his neck, caressing the skin at the top of his back lovingly. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that their pelvises were pressed tightly against each other. Cobra closed his eye, deciding to listen to her and just feel what they were doing. Soon he began to feel a warm tingling sensation around the base of his spine as well as the burning feeling of his rising orgasm in the pit of his stomach. It made him want to thrust into her welcoming body with reckless abandon, but he held back. Their unusually slow and steady pace was driving him wild, making him feel things he had never felt before. She hooked her legs around his waist tighter, not in a vice like grip, but more firmly, letting him know that she wasn't leaving anytime soon._

 _Cobra knew she was feeling the same thing that he was when she let out a gasp, taking his face into her hands and kissing him, almost reverently. Their lips moved languidly, tongues massaging each other. The tingling sensation heightened and suddenly his entire body was set ablaze, his eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of the scorching colour of her soul. He could feel every part of her, the hot, wet tightness of her sex, the very essence of what made her female, it reached out to him until he was encased in the inebriating sensation. He could feel them connect as if two pieces of a puzzle. He caught the sight of his own deep blue soul entwining with hers carefully, locking together and turning deep purple. Their leisurely tempo continued, slowly stroking each of them in their most intimate places and he felt the magic begin to build around them. He could feel something outside of his own pleasure and realised he was feeling her desire, her own ecstasy. He felt it when he hit the right spot inside her heat, when he brushed against her clit and he felt her womb contract over him when she began feeling the same intense high he was feeling._

 _Lucy kept her eyes trained with his, staring deep into his dark plum eye as her shapely hips moved almost imperceptibly against his; yet causing him to feel the most exquisite bliss he'd ever felt in his entire life. Cobra swallowed thickly, he felt whole, and he felt as if he was drowning in the paradise that was his girlfriend. She cried out his name, almost as if it was a prayer and her voice heightened his arousal. He could feel and hear the pounding rhythm of her heart, both of them teetering in the edge of the most intense orgasm he'd ever have the pleasure of feeling. Except instead of being frantic for release, instead of thrusting into her until she was nothing but a sobbing mess on top of him, he never wanted the pleasure to end. He moved his hand to grip at her shoulder, pulling her chest flush against him, grasping her tightly, as if if he let her go she would disappear. They stared into each other's eyes, and the deep chocolate eyes drew him in, taking his breath away._

 _The sounds of the world around them faded, the souls of every person surrounding them fading until it was just him and her. All he cared about was her face, the sound and sound of her soul's deep bass and crashing cymbals filling his ears, the sight of her soul deepening to a dark burgundy, the feel of her body against his and the fact that he felt like they were in the centre of the universe at the moment, burning vigorously. The light and colours swirled around them, their magic pulling through him. They were covered in reds, blues and purples. The vibrant hues coiling around them enticingly, the colours blurring into the most vivid shades of purple he'd ever seen, moving perfectly with the sound of their souls; his strings and her piano tenors filling the air around them along with their colours. Swiftly, he felt the heat in the room rise almost twenty degrees and Lucy clung to him frantically. They continued their slow undulations as the shock of their orgasm ripped through their bodies, the fiery feeling of euphoria coursing through their veins. She swooped down and captured his lips with her own, moaning his name against his mouth. Cobra's hands clutched tightly onto her waist and shoulder, almost bruising her. Suddenly she stilled, breaking their kiss and throwing her head back as she howled out his name her walls clamping around his stiff shaft._

 _Cobra gazed at her, completely mesmerised by the red and blue around them clashing together violently before igniting explosively as the song of their soul hit a deep crescendo, the sound vibrating and ringing through his ears. He couldn't see anymore distinct shades of red or blue. It was all purple, the radiant, vivacious and electrifying colours pulsating around both of them, coiling and winding until they were both imbibed by the hues. The sight of her head thrown back in complete bliss along with the exhilarating iridescent glow around them pushed him over the edge. Cobra roared out her name, his head falling into the crook of her neck, whimpering against her skin as his most powerful orgasm ricocheted through him, his cum spilling deep into her womb, tears forming into his eyes at the sudden rush of unadultered euphoria as he buried his face into the soft valley of her breast. Lucy's eyes rolled back into her skull before she shut them, a single tear slipping down her own cheek as her walls rippled around him once again, the feeling of his orgasm sending her spiralling into complete and utter bliss. They stayed still for a couple minutes, both shuddering and quivering against each other as they came down from the magical high. They were absolutely and wholly sated; he'd never felt like that before and he'd never been more in love with her than in those moments of post high._

 _Cobra pulled his head off of her chest, leaning up to kiss the tears away before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Lucy's hands moved to his cheeks, brushing his own tears away. After a couple of moments they pulled away, both of them breathing deeply as they willed their heartbeats to return to their normal pace. Cobra smiled softly, the lop-sided grin drawing out a smile from Lucy. She giggled against him, placing another soft lingering kiss onto his mouth. Cobra grasped her chin and bent her head down, kissing her forehead. He slowly flipped them over, placing her onto the bed carefully before withdrawing his cock from her pussy. He took his place beside her, his flaccid member lying in the groove of her ass as he pulled her close, Lucy snuggling into him. He could still see the purple surrounding them and looking into the reflection of her bedroom window, he saw that his dragon was a deep shade of lilac instead of blue. Cobra smiled into her hair, breathing in the deep scent of raspberry, honey and stardust before falling asleep._

* * *

Cobra was pulled out of his flashback by the sound of Natsu entering the infirmary. Cobra decided to ignore the pink haired slayer and instead focused on the sleeping form of his girlfriend, willing her to wake up and look at him with those wide brown eyes that he loved so much. He just wanted her to bring back all the colours to his black world. He saw the fire dragon slayer pull up a chair and take a seat besides the blonde, staring at her intensely. Natsu cleared his throat, drawing Cobra's attention to him. Natsu looked between the poison slayer and the celestial mage, guilt evident in his eyes. Cobra stared blankly back; unable to hear Natsu's soul over the loud crackling and hissing of the static that was silencing Lucy's.

"I- Cobra I'm sorry. I should have protected her" Natsu apologised quietly, Cobra nodded before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Erza's found a lead on the mage that Lucy fought. We thought the Rune Knights had captured all members of the guild but it turns out he escaped. We're going to go find him and bring him back here. Erza thinks he may be able to wake Lucy up" Natsu informed, Cobra swallowing the bile in his throat as he nodded again. Natsu glanced at his fellow slayer, unsure of what to do. Over the years Lucy and Cobra had been together, he'd befriended the ornery eldest dragon slayer and though Cobra was brash and insulted him almost every day, he still spoke to him. The silence was too much for Natsu and he knew he'd messed up.

"We're gonna go now. We'll be back in a week, if we find him or not. But Erza's never been wrong about this and Gray heard from his old dark guild sources about the guy… I'm really sorry Cobra, you know I would have done anything to protect her" Natsu whispered as he walked out the infirmary, Cobra watching him leave. He didn't doubt Natsu's words, out of everyone in the guild; he trusted the fire dragon slayer, more so than anyone else, to keep his girlfriend protected and safe. Natsu was the last person who'd ever let Lucy get hurt intentionally; he loved her too much, she and Happy were the only family he had left. So he didn't blame the pink haired mage anymore; he knew it wasn't his fault. Lucy was as strong headed and independent as any of the other females in Fairy Tail and she'd probably decided to take the mage on herself, without Natsu's help. He knew all of this, but it was still easier to just blame her team. At least then he could feel something, even if it was misplaced anger. Cobra turned back to Lucy, eye softening at her figure.

"Just come back to me," Cobra whispered, brushing his hand against the soft skin of her cheek.

* * *

Natsu, Erza and Gray entered the guild with a badly bruised and sliced up man. His hands were bound by what looked like magic sealing shackles, sweat and blood dripping from his face. Fairy Tail stared in confusion, Cobra rising to his knees and making his way to the team. White filled him once again, the blinding fury consuming him as he punched the mage square in the nose. The mages jumped in alarm, watching, as Team Natsu did nothing to stop the angered maroon haired dragon slayer from attacking the man with poison coated claws. Finally, after getting in some hits, Cobra cooled down, the black slithering back into his skies, panting as he glared at the man lying on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Cobra questioned, his whispered words carrying through the guild. Realisation dawned upon them; this was the mage Lucy had fought before losing consciousness.

"The blonde bitch?" The man chuckled, spitting blood onto the floor. He let out a yelp as Natsu's nails dug into his shoulder, flames licking at his skin.

"I would be very careful if I were you, Naga" Erza warned, Naga ignored the warning and continued laughing, his shoulders shaking in mirth.

"You act as if I don't know who this guild is. Fairy Tail may be powerful, but they don't kill. Besides, you need me to fix that feisty little slut for you" He replied, Cobra let out a throaty growl. "What pissed you off? Wait… don't tell me, you're the bitch's keeper? You should have heard her _scream_. It sounded as lovely as she looked, it's a shame the bitch knocked me out before I got a change to really have some fun with her" Naga said, licking his lips, smirking as rage flared in the poison dragon slayer's eye. Naga's eyes widened slightly as the magical pressure from everyone in the guild forced him to his knees once again. Cobra moved in the blink of an eye, Naga's eyes bugging as his neck was crushed under the sheer force of Cobra's grip, the poison slayer lifting him up into the air. Naga clawed at the hand, gasping for air, staring deep into the indigo pool of pure hatred belonging to the ex-criminal.

"I don't know who _you_ think you are, but it's very obvious you don't know who _I_ am. I'm not a member of Fairy Tail, I'm part of Crime Sorcière and a previous member of Oracion Seis" Naga's eyes enlarged further, bugging out of his skull. "Yeah, you know that name, being part of a dark guild yourself. So you know I've killed before and I'm not opposed to doing it again, especially if you continue talking or even thinking about her like that" Cobra sneered, watching in satisfaction as Naga's body grew limp from the lack of oxygen, before being pulled off by two of his fellow dragon slayers. Naga gasped out for air, breathing deeply as he clutched at his neck.

"You need to calm down Cobra, you're going to kill the guy before he fixes Trouble" Laxus said, Cobra shrugging.

"Yeah, and you gotta keep some fun for the rest of us. We've all got to pay him back for what he did to Bunny" Gajeel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll find a way to bring her back. After I kill him," Cobra replied, Laxus trying his best to hold back the dragon slayer.

"You better start talking soon, before we let him at ya" Gajeel said, grinning darkly.

"I trapped her consciousness in her brain" Naga replied, fear in his eyes. The last person he wanted to cross was an ex member of the infamous Oracion Seis. He'd heard many tales of the Balam Alliance when growing up in his guild; they were dark mages to be looked up to. Their names still brought fear to the towns they'd ravaged and razed. He'd always wanted to meet some of the legendary dark mages; he just didn't think he'd be on the side of their anger. But standing in front of Cobra now, the look of pure hatred and the promise of a sinister death truly terrified him. This was not a mage you wanted to cross blades or fists with, one single mistake and you'd be dead.

"Bring her back or you're gonna get it from Cobra" Natsu taunted, Naga nodding frantically.

"I'll do it! Please just don't kill me," Naga begged, Cobra sneering at the crying mage.

"Not so tough now are you," Gray mocked in amusement. Then again, dark guilds of the Balam Alliance had a certain reputation and till date they were still feared and revered by other dark guilds, he knew this because Avatar had very much idolised Tartarus. It was funny how Tartarus and Oracion Seis as well as Meredy and Zancrow who were from Grimoire Heart were all light mages now, part of a legal guild. And they were friends with Fairy Tail, the guild that had destroyed their old guilds. Erza dragged Naga to the infirmary, the dark mage following quietly behind. They stopped in front of the blonde, Erza turning to Naga with a pointed look.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Cobra can hear people's souls, and if he hears anything that sounds like you're going to hurt Lucy, I will not stop him from killing you" Erza warned, Naga swallowing loudly as he nodded. He turned to the blonde, wondering what was so special about her. She was just one mage, they should have gotten over it and left her. But now, he was dragged into this. And just how had she managed to wrap the ex-criminal around her finger? Probably that body of hers. She seemed like a good fuck.

"Keep thinking like that and I'll splatter your blood across this room. Stop thinking you fucking cunt and get to work" Cobra growled, Naga jumping. Cobra watched carefully as Naga worked silently. After five minutes, he turned to the light mages, nodding. Natsu frowned, wondering why Lucy wasn't awakening.

"She's not going to wake up until his magic completely leaves her body" Cobra replied, Naga nodding as he fidgeted nervously. He was about to open his mouth when Cobra cut him off with a glare.

"You're not going anywhere, we have some unfinished business" Cobra remarked, grinning darkly. Naga gulped, Erza ignoring his terrified screams as Cobra dragged him out to the training grounds, she was too occupied with Lucy. Cobra smirked to himself, as if he was going to let the mage who took his girlfriend away from him for more than month leave without sufficient payback. His fellow dragon slayers followed, as well as everyone who considered Lucy family. Which basically meant the whole guild. Master was watching with a smile, drinking with Wakaba and Macao, Cana took bets on how long Naga would last as well as what injuries he'd sustained while Kinana sweat dropped at the sight. Honestly, her guild and particularly her best friend could go overboard sometimes, especially when it came down to Lucy.

* * *

Three days later, Cobra woke up to the sound of something ringing. He groaned, the sunlight blaring through the windows. He turned to the clock Lucy kept by her bedside, grumbling as he read the time. 2.58pm. He'd slept in, by an exorbitant amount. But he'd only really fell asleep around seven am. Cobra lifted the pillow, shoving his head under, burying his face further into the mattress as he tried to drown out the incessant sound of the Communication Lacrima. He figured that it was Jellal, Erza, Mira or Meredy, calling to check on him. _Again._ He sighed in relief, falling back asleep as the rings cut out. Until he was woken up again by the same obnoxious ringing, Cobra let out a growl. He threw the sheets off him before stomping over to the device. He picked it up and pushed the button, not caring about his state of dishevelment. Whoever was on the other end had a death wish and he would fulfil it, that he was sure of. As he answered, Jellal's face came into view and Cobra snarled. Why was he not surprised?

"What do you want" Cobra barked, he'd been in the middle of a wonderful dream, one where Lucy was with him. Not lying asleep in the guildhall, dead to the world.

"Come quick. She's waking up" Jellal said and Cobra stiffened.

He threw the Communication Lacrima onto the floor, not caring when it smashed. He didn't care if Lucy yelled at him; he'd gladly accept it. Anything to hear her voice as well as the guitar rifts and pounding drums of her angered soul after the silence and crackling static he'd been forced to listen to for the past month and a half. Cobra quickly brushed his teeth and threw on some trousers and a shirt, not caring that they were creased. He ran out of Lucy's apartment and down Strawberry Street as fast as he could, his heart hammering in his chest. She was waking up. Finally, after six weeks of not having her by his side, she would return to him. Cobra smashed through the guild doors, ignoring everyone as he rushed up to the second floor, climbing two stairs at a time. He flung the infirmary door open, taking his place by her side and willing her to wake up. Cobra heard his soul croon and harmonize with the sound of her own one, relief and happiness washing over him in droves at the tinkling of harps and pianos. He saw her eyelids crease as she scrunched her face up, letting out a whine as her body protested, her muscles screaming after being still for so long. Cobra let out one of his rare smiles. She was waking up. She was _really_ waking up.

Finally, she opened her eyes.

Chocolate met indigo; the black faded to brown.

And he was home.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this was a lot more descriptive than my stories usually are. Every time I read a CoLu or write or even think about this ship, I just fall more and more in love with it. In fact, I'm kind of planning some CoLu's right now. I probably shouldn't considering I have so many unfinished ones but oh well, I believe there needs to be more CoLu love anyway. The stories aren't fleshed out completely but I have some ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prompt! The meaning of red, blue and purple that Lucy and Cobra mentioned all come from bourncreative. I was reading up on blue and how it can mean freedom and immediately was struck with 'oh yes, that is definitely the colour of Cobra's soul' and I honestly believe that Lucy is just love personified so red seemed like a good way to go. And of course, added bonus, they both make purple so hehehe.

So please tell me what you think of the prompts so far! I haven't had any time to finish up Answers or Raspberry, so the next prompt I'll see you lovely people for is Energy. After I post Aurora (and finish my last exam on Friday praise be Talos) I will immediately work on Raspberry and Aurora to get them to you.

In the meantime, please read and review, follow and favourite. Tell me what you think about this story, and whether or not you'd like to see any future CoLu's from me.

Nelly xo


	5. Energy

AHHHHHH THIS IS SO FUCKING LATE AND I'M SO SORRY! Literally the day after my last exam I fell ill and it was the worst start to my summer ever and so I've basically been doing nothing but sleeping, trying to get rid of my flu. I'm so sorry, I know this is so late but here goes!

* * *

Energy

It was the year X801, and Cobra walked through the outskirts of Magnolia, lush forestry and the sound of the river filling his ears. It had been ten years since he'd joined Crime Sorcière and five since he'd married his wife and mate, Lucy Heartfilia. He was on his way home from a mission, his bag slung over his shoulder as he made his way down the suburban area between Magnolia and Willow. Shortly after their marriage, Cobra and Lucy had purchased the plot of land, building their home with the help of Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu. It was a pleasant house, large enough to hold their family but still cosy and welcoming. He'd been happy with the land; it was the perfect place to be, exactly in the middle of both his guild and Lucy's guild, which meant they could both travel to their respective guildhalls with ease. Well, it used to be perfect. Until everyone else started buying plots of lands next to his house because of the convenient location.

Now, the whole neighbourhood was filled with Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière mages. Erza and Jellal lived to their left while Meredy and Natsu lived to their right, Sorano and Gray opposite them. Jackal and Zancrow and Bickslow and Midnight lived to the left of Erza and Jellal while Mira and Mard as well as Cana and Bacchus, who moved to live with his wife, lived on Meredy and Natsu's right. On the opposite side of the road, on Gray and Sorano's left lived Elfman and Evergreen and Lisanna and Juvia, opposite Mira and Cana's homes. On Sorano and Gray's right lived Gajeel and Levy, Kyôka and Laxus and Freed and Seilah, their homes opposite of Jackal and Bickslow's. It seemed Cobra was never free from his guild mates and family. They were with him when he was working, when he was at the guild and now when he was home as well. There was just no escape from the crazy.

Cobra continued making his way down the footpath and luckily all homes were soundproofed, Freed and Cobra's magic working wonderfully to keep any noise locked in the houses. They had tried living without the soundproofing, but between the arrival of children and apparently insatiable libidos the mages had, the houses just _had_ to be soundproofed, especially with the amount of dragon slayers living next to each other. Cobra opened the gate to his home, opening the front door and locking it behind him. He'd been on a solo mission, one that only needed him to clear out some bandits. The mission had been a success and he'd only been gone a couple of days, but he'd been tired nevertheless. Maybe he was just growing old, but suddenly Cobra found himself lacking energy, all he wanted to do was throw off his dirt covered clothes and fall into bed, curling around his gorgeous wife. As soon as he placed his bag down on the couch, his two sons came bounding down the stairs, yelling as they tackled him.

"DAD! DAD!" Cubel, his oldest at five yelled as he tried to climb onto his chest. Cubel was a mini replica of Cobra, with spiky maroon hair and tanned skin that was only a shade lighter than his father's, with a flat nose and prominent canine teeth. He even had Cobra's pointed ears. The only difference between the two were the eyes, while Cubel's were slanted like his father's, instead of purple eyes, he had a pair of deep brown eyes.

"DAAAAAD YOU'RE BACK," Serpens, his second oldest; at four years, squealed and clutched tightly onto his leg. Serpens also inherited Cobra's slanted purple eyes, flat nose, spiky hair and elf like ears, however his skin was paler and he'd inherited Lucy's blonde hair.

"Hey scamps, where's mum?" Cobra questioned, holding onto Cubel who was now clutching tightly onto his shirt while ruffling Serpens' hair.

"Mum's tucking Ari into bed" Serpens replied, grinning toothily at his father. Cobra's eyebrow shot up before picking Serpens up, balancing both on one of his arms as he carried them to the second floor.

"And why aren't you in bed?" Cobra questioned, the boys grinning mischievously.

"Because daddy, Ari is the youngest and so her bed time is first" Serpens replied, Cobra shaking his head.

"You're only six minutes older than your sister, Serp" Cobra replied, giving his son a pointed look, Serpens shrugging.

"So I got to bed six minutes after Ari" Cubel cheekily replied, Cobra nipping playfully at his son's nose.

"By that logic, Cu should only go to bed a year after you do" Cobra replied, Cubel grinning and nodding frantically.

"You said it dad! Not me" Cubel replied, Cobra rolling his eyes. Honestly, his kids were far too cheeky.

He stopped at Solaris' bedroom door, placing the two boys down before opening the door carefully. He watched from the doorway while his daughter leaned against Lucy, his wife playing with her long hair as she read Solaris her bedtime story. Serpens and Cubel ran into the room; Solaris turned to the door, her large eyes widening in happiness. Cobra grinned, walking over to her bed and placing a kiss on Lucy's cheek before turning to his daughter. Unlike his two sons, who were a mix of both him and his mate, Solaris was all Lucy. From her bright blonde hair, large brown doe like eyes to her small nose and full lips. It was as if Lucy had given birth to herself. In fact, the only thing that could remotely point Solaris to Cobra was her slightly tanned skin.

"Daddy!" Solaris shrieked, Cobra resisting the urge to cringe at the shrill voice, jumping up and hugging her father.

"Hey Sunshine, what story is it today?" Cobra questioned, putting his daughter down onto the bed, tucking her back in.

"Sleeping Beauty" Lucy replied, smiling at her husband. Serpens and Cubel scrunched up their faces before running out, Lucy laughing at the boys.

"Go put your sons to bed" Lucy ordered, Cobra staring at her in indignation.

"They're your sons too gorgeous" Cobra replied, Lucy shaking her head.

"Nope, after sunset, they're all yours. You've been gone for the past couple days so it's your turn to put them to bed anyway" Lucy said, Cobra pouting as his wife kicked him off the bed.

He dragged himself to the playroom, both boys saw their father coming and ran, splitting up, cackling as Cobra groaned. He really didn't have the energy for this. It had been easy enough dealing with just Cubel, back when he was still only a baby. But now, oh no, now they were terrors, fuelled by the crazy Fairy gene. They were boisterous and mischievous, and the day the two befriended Igneel and Hayden, Natsu's twin boys, Cassiel, Jackal and Zancrow's son, Ophelia, Midnight and Bickslow's daughter as well as Noel, Gray's son, he should have known they'd drive him insane. It served him right though, remembering his thoughts on his wedding night. He had wished for cheeky imps of sons and he got it. Be careful what you wish for, Cobra mused to himself. He followed Cubel through the house, using his Sound Magic to locate the troublemakers. He found them, giggling to each other as they hid under the sink in the kitchen. Cobra threw open the doors, grabbing them by their ankles and dangling them upside down. Serpens and Cubel thrashed about, leaning up to grab at his hands and trying to free themselves.

"Dad! NO! Ari still hadn't gone to bed," Cubel moaned, giving up and hanging limply as he realised there was no escape.

"Tough luck boys, mum says it's bed time, so it's bed time" Cobra replied, Serpens whining in protest.

"If you behave and go to bed then you can see all of the other brats tomorrow" Cobra bargained, the boys lightening up.

"Yes! Jack and Crow taught Cass how to set things on fire and make them explode! And Iggy can now use his Fire Dragon Magic. And Phee said that Bicks and Night bought her these new sets of magic pranks" Serpens said excitedly, Cobra groaning. Of all the children his offspring had to grow up with, it had to be the insane Fairy-Crime generation. He knew he should have run for the hills the day half of the guild claimed they were all pregnant. Turns out, Lucy, Meredy, Erza, Mira, Sorano, Kyôka, Levy and Seilah had all been impregnated around the same time. That or Mira had performed some weird magic to ensure that every female was pregnant. It really could have been the latter theory. She was just that fucking crazy.

"Don't just go blowing up random things, you know how Live Wire gets when the guild gets damaged" Cobra replied, his sons pouting in reply. Ever since Makarov retired and handed the reigns over to Laxus, the lightning dragon had been on constant edge from all the damage payments. It was enough that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman still got into their usual fights but it certainly didn't help when the kids joined in.

Cobra deposited his two sons in their respective beds, nipping their noses as he tucked them into bed. Cobra listened to the sounds of their souls, the boisterous sounds quietening to soft hums before thoughts of dragons, snakes, celestial spirits and fairies filled their souls, signalling that they were deep in dreamland. Cobra flicked the light off before walking into his daughter's room. He quietly crept in and knelt down at the side of her bed, brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Night Sunshine" Cobra whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before exiting and entering his own room, his wife nowhere to be found. Cobra's ears twitched, the sound of Lucy in the bathroom causing him to smile. Well, he'd been gone for a few days and he had dearly missed his wife. Surely she wouldn't begrudge him some time with her?

Cobra quickly threw off his clothes, dumping them into the hamper. He could make out the sight of Lucy under the steam, her curvy body calling to him. She'd been devastated when her already large bust swelled while she was pregnant with Cubel, the added weight along with her pregnant belly giving her back pains like no other, Cobra however would not complain. He loved the feel of her large tits pressed against him or the way her thickened thighs squeezed around his waist and or head, he didn't really mind, as well as the added padding around her waist and hips, it gave him more to hold onto when they were cuddling. She had however lost most of the baby weight over time, mainly due to how taxing S Class mission were and how much she had to run from monsters or bandits that were chasing her usually naked body around.

It had been a tough decision to continue being guild members; both he and Lucy had parents that were never around and they didn't want their children to have parents that were barely there, questioning whether their parents did in fact love them. However, by the time Cubel was born, most of the dark guilds and Zeref's influence had already been destroyed and most of their friends had begun settling down too. Then with everyone getting pregnant at the same time it had been decided that Crime Sorcière would no long specialise in bringing down dark guilds unless it was an absolute necessity. Now, either he or Lucy would always be home while the other left on a short job either solo or with their team.

It wasn't like either could quit their guild anyway; they still had to pay their bills after all and Fairy Tail and Crime were their family. Though the burden had been cut considerably when Lucy had published her first series of books, a completely (non) fictional set of stories that told the story of a young sixteen year old that ran away from home only to meet her best friend a year later, leading her to her family. And the story was adventurous, sad, thrilling and simply beautiful. But his favourite part was when the protagonist fell in love with a snake like dragon boy. She'd even gone on to write a set of raunchy romance novels that soon became Erza's favourite.

Cobra leaned against the door, taking in the sight of his wife submerged in the large tub that dipped into the floor. It had been her only request, a large bathroom with a swimming pool like bath and bolts on her door to stop certain members of her teams entering her home and disturbing her. Cobra had readily agreed, she never asked for much and whenever she did it was reasonable. But he was also sure that if she asked for the impossible, he'd do whatever he could to make it possible. Besides, it wasn't like _he_ wanted any of her team entering the bathroom while his wife was bathing either.

He took in the sight of her and gods was she beautiful. The soft lights illuminating her wet skin and making it glow, her eyes closed, long dark eyelashes resting against her slightly flushed cheeks, and her long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. He could just make out the tops of her breast, the bubbles floating around the rest of her body. Cobra smiled before walking over to the tub, Lucy opened her eyes slightly, beaming as she moved to make place for him. He rested against the bath, Lucy sitting between his legs, her back against his chest, her reading on his shoulder.

"Hello gorgeous" Cobra whispered, brushing his lips against her shoulder.

"Hey Co, how did the mission go?" Lucy questioned, eyes fluttering closed as he ran her bath pouf up and down her body.

"Mmm it went well. Tiring though" he muttered back.

"Wasn't it a simple bandit job? You're growing old my dear husband" Lucy teased, Cobra growling and nipping her skin.

"Then so are you my lovely wife" Cobra retaliated, Lucy letting out a gasp of outrage.

"How dare you? You're nine years older than me! It's not my fault you're an old man. Besides, I'm only twenty-seven years old; you're the one who's approaching forty," Lucy taunted, Cobra pinching her side.

"I'm only thirty-six! Besides, technically you're thirty-four anyway Mrs-I-Don't-Count-The-Time-Skip" Cobra yelled back, Lucy swimming away from his grasp as he tried to pinch her again.

"Uh huh, sure Mr-A-Few-Bandits-Tired-Me-Out. Think whatever you want Old Man" Lucy laughed, Cobra snarling as he pounced, pinning her against the bath.

"I'll show you old man," Cobra growled pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Lucy groaned against his lips, the taste of spice and oleander filling her mouth.

She moved her hands to tangle into his hair, pulling his body closer until her chest was pressed flush against his, Cobra's hands moving down her body until they reached her thighs, spreading them so he could maneuver himself between her legs. He slipped one of his hands to between her thighs, groaning when he felt how wet she was. He pushed three fingers into her, Lucy throwing her head back, grinding on his hand as he stretched her out, pumping the digits in and out of her drenched sex. Cobra couldn't wait any longer, he removed his fingers and placed his hands down on her ass, using the buoyancy of the water to pick her up and slide his hard cock into her waiting heat. Cobra groaned, even after eight years, she was still so tight around him. Lucy spun them around so he was pressed against the side again; she moved her hands to his shoulders, wiggling so her thighs were on either side of him before she began rocking on his cock.

"Fuck, ride me babe" Cobra groaned, her wet heat taking him in further, his hands moving to grip her ass. Cobra was holding tightly onto her fleshy globes, digging his fingers into her ass, forcing his cock deeper. Lucy lifted her hips up as high as she could get before slamming back down, Cobra driving his hips up until he was completely filling her. She screamed, Cobra quickly placing his palm over her mouth.

"Shh, quiet Moonshine or you'll wake up the kids," Cobra muttered, Lucy continued bouncing on him, taking his cock into her over and over as she felt her orgasm approaching. He moved to meet her hips with harsh thrusts, hitting deeper and deeper as she panted over him; she lowered her head, meeting his lips in a searing kiss, whimpering into his mouth at the pleasure racing through her. Cobra deepened the kiss, forcefully driving into her, groaning in pleasure at the tight fit. He moved to suck on her neck, her pants and gasps becoming more pronounced.

Cobra's hands moved to her breast, palming and massaging the soft flesh, his thumb brushing and flicking her nipples. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, her hips gyrating against his own, revelling in the feel of him buried deep into her body, Cobra bent over, biting around her nipple and injecting his poison into her, Lucy's eyes bursting open as the aphrodisiac entered her body once more. Every nerve ending was set on fire again, her senses excruciatingly acute and she just wanted more and more of him. Cobra moved so he was kneeling, Lucy's legs wrapping around his waist as she continued bouncing on him, Cobra holding onto her hips and pulling her down again and again, impaling her repeatedly. Cobra shifted so one hand was supporting her, the other rearing back and slapping her ass. Lucy fell forward, biting into his shoulder to silence her scream as he drew back and spanked her again. On his third slap, Lucy stilled, muscles locking up, cumming around his dick as she opened her mouth, Cobra quickly silencing her with his mouth.

Cobra flipped, throwing her onto the floor, her legs dangling down the tub; he put his arms under her legs, lifting her up slightly before bending down and licking up and down her slit. She was sopping wet, the Cantharidin in her body heightening her arousal and making her even wetter. Lucy looked down, watching the wet mop of maroon hair as her husband worked his magic between her thighs, running his tongue along her lips, swirling around her clit before running back up, enjoying the appreciative moans from his wife. He turned his attention to her clit, nipping and sucking before returning to her pussy to lap at her juices. Gods she was the sweetest poison.

Lucy keened in pleasure, gyrating her hips into his face when suddenly a huge jolt of pleasure shot through her, shrieking in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his head as his tongue moved relentlessly into her pussy. She threw her arm over her mouth, biting hard as she stifled her screams, body spasming while she came around his expert tongue. Cobra picked up her limp body, carrying her out of the bath and towards the shower. He turned the showerhead on, hot water spraying over them as he pushed her up against the wall, her erect nipples pressed against the cold, hard tiles. She braced her hands against the wall, pushing her hips out and spreading her legs before shaking her hips, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Come on Old Man, don't tell me you're out of energy already" Lucy teased, Cobra brought his hand down onto her ass hard, Lucy yelping before mewling as he placed both hands on her ass, his cock rubbing against her dripping sex. He moved slowly, entering her from behind, holding her ass tightly, his cock sinking into her sensitised pussy before pulling out inch by inch. His massive cock stroked every part of her inner walls, pumping in and out agonizingly slow.

"Faster! Erik faster, please" Lucy begged, trying to thrust back against him, however Cobra's hold on her hips was too strong. He bent over, pulling her earlobe into his mouth, sucking harshly.

"Apologise" Cobra growled, Lucy whimpering. He continued torturing her with his pace, the deep thrusts igniting every one of her nerve endings. She tried grinding her ass up against him but she was powerless against him, his slow plunges and the sound of his skin slapping against hers, driving her insane.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for calling you an old man… please just fuck me hard" Lucy begged, Cobra smirking darkly. Cobra reared back, slamming into her viciously, one of his hands moving to pushing two fingers into her mouth, stopping her scream. He drove into her faster and harder, her body shaking as her orgasm approached once again. Her nipples were rubbing against the wall with every thrust, adding to the sensation as he pounded into her, his hips a blur. He used his other hand to spread her ass, slipping his thumb into her puckered entrance, pushing it as deep as he could.

"Fuck! Oh fuck Erik" Lucy moaned, her voice muffled by her fingers as she came once again, her body shaking as her walls tightened around his cock with the force of her orgasm. He groaned as she gushed around his cock and continued pounding into her violently, adding to the sensation of her orgasm. When her pussy stopped rippling around his shaft, he pulled out, Lucy whining in protest at the loss of him before she felt the tip of his dick press against her asshole. In one swift thrust he entered her, Lucy's hands clawing at the wall.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight" Cobra gritted out, pulling back before pushing slowly into her again, making her whimper in pleasure.

He was so big, filling her completely and stretching her tight entrance. He began to thrust strongly, grunting in pleasure as he buried his member as deep into her ass as he could, eyes closing at the feel of her vice like grip around his cock. Once of Lucy's hands moved down the wall to between her legs, playing with her clit and squirming in ecstasy as she rubbed the sensitised nub, crying out in disappointment as he pulled out. Cobra turned her around, bending over slightly before picking her up by her thighs. He pushed her against the wall, his chest pressing tightly against her own before entering her anal passage again, Lucy's nails raking down his back. She stretched her neck, her mouth slanting over Cobra's, biting his lips before pulling his tongue against hers, the speed of his thrusts increasing.

One of his hands shot out, bracing it against the wall, the other supporting her as she clung desperately onto his body, breaking their kiss as she panted against his mouth. He began hammering into her, forcing his cock deep into her until he was slamming into her ass over and over, increasing his pace and sinking harder into her till she was a writhing mess on top of him. He continued thrusting into her, jackhammering her into the wall, Lucy clawing at his back over and over, leaving harsh red welts in her wake. Cobra felt his orgasm approaching and bent to bite her shoulder, tearing the flesh before impaling his cock completely into her. Cobra stilled, biting harder and stifling his roar as he released himself deep into her ass, expelling spurt after spurt of hot cum into her. The feel of his cum filling her sent Lucy over the edge, muscles spasming as she came, squirting her release. They both slumped, Cobra's knees giving out; both of them sliding down the shower wall until she was sitting in his lap, as water continued spraying over them. He reached over, shutting off the water before kissing her softly.

Cobra pulled out, Lucy shuddering as he picked her up, her legs and arms wrapped around him while he carried her to their bed, grabbing a towel on his way out of the bathroom. He dried her off, running the towel along her body before entering their walk in closet, pulling on some boxers and grabbing one of his shirts as well as some underwear for her. He smiled at the limp site of his wife, when he'd come home earlier, he wanted nothing more that to snuggle up around her and fall asleep. However, there was nothing more energising than sex with his wife. After almost a decade, he was still addicted to her and couldn't get enough of her. He grabbed her leg, pulling her to the edge of the bed before dressing her, Lucy whining in protest, her body lacking any energy to move. Lucy moved sluggishly until she was under the covers, Cobra slipping in next to her. He listened to the sound of her soul, closing his eyes at the sound of the harps and piano notes of her soul.

That was until the soft tinkling sound of xylophones and whistles of a harmonica caught his ear. Lucy's soul didn't make those sounds, so where was it coming from? It couldn't have been Cubel, his soul always sounded like steel pans and bass drums. Serpens' soul sounded like deep trombones and saxophones while Solaris' sounded like violins and lyres. So where the hell did the sound of xylophones and harmonicas come from? They didn't need to worry about intruders due to the runes surrounding the neighbourhood and he couldn't hear any of the souls from outside; their house was soundproofed, both from inside and out. Cobra continued listening to the melody before stilling. He shot up, staring at Lucy in surprise before throwing the blankets off her and shoving his shirt up her body to just under her breasts, revealing her abdomen. He bent down; pressing his head closer to her stomach, shock filling him as the sounds grew louder.

"Co? What's wrong?" Lucy mumbled sleepily, wondering what had gotten into her husband. Cobra turned to her, grinning brightly as joy, amazement and awe filled him.

"You're pregnant again," Cobra whispered, Lucy nodding sleepily. Cobra watched as his words sunk into her sleep-addled mind before she shot up, body stiff as she stared at him with wide eyes. Any thoughts of how sleepy or how tired she was after their amorous activities completely leaving her mind.

"I… you're fucking with me" Lucy replied, Cobra shaking his head before biting his lip, pressing his ear to her stomach again. His own soul crooned at the sound of lyre strings and xylophone tinkles.

"I'm not… you're really pregnant. She… her soul sounds beautiful. She's so happy Moonshine" Cobra said quietly, nuzzling her belly, placing a soft kiss on her stomach.

"It's a girl?" Lucy questioned, Cobra nodding once again, continuing to press soft kisses all over her skin. "Wait! Fucking shit, how do you always find out I'm pregnant before even I do? It's my damn body! Just once, I'd like to know before my husband. It's not fair how you always get to tell me instead of the other way round. I promised I'd be the one to tell you next time round! Ugh fucking damn it" Lucy yelled, cursing his magic, Cobra laughing in response.

"I can make out she's a girl but it's not clear. I can hear her soul but it's so quiet, she must only be a couple weeks old… how did you not know… again?" Cobra questioned, as he continued chuckling. Foetuses usually began developing their brains and hearts and therefore their souls around the fifth week according to Wendy and Porlyusica and Lucy had been blessed (to everyone else's annoyance) with the lack of morning sickness. So the last two times she'd been pregnant, Cobra had been the first to know.

 _It was X796 and Cobra walked through his home, the smell of mistletoe, candy cane and cookies filling his nose. He and Lucy had been mated and married for three months and were still currently in their honeymoon period. He was both exhausted and energised at the same time; exhausted because they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other for more than a couple hours but energised because god she felt so good writhing and moaning under him, his name on her lips constantly. They'd been humping like rabbits and he still had his goal to make her scream as loudly as he could, even when their friends moved in next to them he hadn't been deterred._

 _He smiled fondly as he remembered that he'd been in the middle of fucking his wife with reckless abandon when practically the whole neighbourhood had barged in, looking for any signs of danger. It seemed that he'd made her scream so loud that everyone had heard. It took the sight of Cobra's tanned ass and Lucy's screams (of anger this time) to send them running out of their home. It was still his proudest moment. Besides, it would teach them to not barge in uninvited. Ever since then, Cobra continued his mission to make her scream her lungs out, served them right for deciding to live next to them. Although, shortly after that incident, he and Freed had soundproofed every house, ensuring that no noise could get in or out. Still, that wasn't his only goal though, ever since their wedding night, Cobra had wanted to get Lucy pregnant, he really wanted a child with her and they'd been trying their damned hardest to conceive but it just didn't seem to be working._

 _It didn't help that somehow Erza, Meredy, Sorano, Mira, Levy, Seilah and Kyôka were already pregnant. It wasn't fair; sure they'd been trying longer, but still. Hearing the souls of their children, watching the happy couples had been agonising. Was he still being punished for his past? Is that why him and Lucy couldn't conceive? No, that couldn't be it; he wasn't still being punished, not when Lucy was his wife. She'd done nothing wrong her entire life; she was love personified, he was sure about that. But maybe… maybe it wasn't possible for them to conceive? No, he wouldn't go down that route. Lucy still had her periods every month, sure they were lighter than before and only lasted a couple of days but it was there. Maybe they should just try harder, Cobra thought to himself as he walked down the stairs._

 _Cobra was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Lucy's voice filling his ears. She was in the kitchen, cooking Christmas lunch in preparation for the party. Almost the whole guild was going to be over for lunch, Cobra sighing as he realised he would have to entertain a bunch of them again. Why was it being hosted at his house though? Well, he knew the answer. The rest of the women were pregnant and Lucy offered so that they weren't stressed. Honestly, he still didn't know why they couldn't have it at the guild. Cobra watched his wife, the sight of her covered in flour, dressed in an apron and bending over the oven bringing a smile to his face. He stayed a silent spectator, watching as she glided around the kitchen with relative ease, humming Christmas carols to herself. Cobra listened to the sounds of her soul, the symphony of harps and pianos harmonising into a euphonious sonata of pure bliss._

 _He listened as the sound of his own song of bass and cymbals intertwined perfectly with hers. He allowed the song to fill his senses, using his magic to quieten all the background sounds around him, the beeping of the oven, the music on the radio, and the clanging of trays until all he could hear was their pitch perfect harmony. He was pulled deep into their tune, when he heard it. His eyes opened in confusion, unsure of why the melody had changed. It had been the same for the past three years; ever since the night he first confessed his love. So what had caused it to change? There was a new sound, one of deep bass drums and steel pans. It was different to when Lucy was cumming; it was more innocent and… content. What the hell was going on? He listened closely, using more magic to try and pinpoint the sound._

 _His eyes narrowed slightly, confusion filling him as he realised it was coming from Lucy. That was impossible, souls didn't change sounds unless caused by emotional fluctuations. Lucy was happy and therefore he should be hearing harps and pianos, not bass drums and steel pans. Using more magic, he continued listening, wondering just what was going on. That's when his ears caught it. It was in perfect harmony with Lucy's but it wasn't_ _ **part**_ _of her soul. It was coming from her yes, just not from her soul. It was coming from her abdomen, the sound soft, calling out to hers and mixing so perfectly with her symphony that it_ _ **almost**_ _felt as if a part of her soul._ _ **But it wasn't**_. _It was a completely different soul, one that was slowly developing. A baby. His baby. Their baby._

 _Joy and elation filled him, washing over him in droves, his own soul joining their melody once again. Cobra let out a lop sided, goofy grin before running up to her; he wrapped his arms around her waist, Lucy screaming in shock as he picked her up and off the floor, spinning her around as he laughed joyously, tears filling his eyes as he continued listening to his baby's soul. Lucy stared at him in wonder, slightly wary of his sudden happiness. Had her husband finally lost his mind? Cobra heard her thoughts, shaking his head before kissing her, pouring out every bit of happiness and joy he was feeling. No wonder they couldn't get pregnant; you can't impregnate the pregnant. Lucy returned the kiss before breaking it off, Cobra nuzzling her cheek fondly, rubbing her stomach with one of his hands._

" _Erik? What's going on?" Lucy questioned, staring into her husband's eyes._

" _We're pregnant" Cobra replied laughing and lifting her up, spinning her around again._

" _What? Stop joking around. That's not funny I'm not pregnant" Lucy said, confusion in her eyes. There was no way she was pregnant._

" _You are! I'm serious; I can hear him… He's a boy and I can hear his soul" Cobra replied, before frowning at the fear in Lucy's eyes._

" _Erik… call Wendy" Lucy said, eyes wide as she held onto her abdomen. Cobra's brows furrowed, wondering why she wasn't happy._

" _Erik… I'm on my period right this instant. You need to call Wendy._ _ **Now**_ _" Lucy said and suddenly, Cobra's entire world shattered. That… that couldn't be good. How was that possible? His heart thundered in his chest as he ran out the house and down to Gray and Sorano's home where Wendy was staying for the time being so she could be around all the pregnant women. He knocked rapidly, banging on the doors as harshly as he could. Sorano had ripped the door open; ready to give Cobra a piece of her mind only to stop when she noticed the fear in his eyes. Cobra never showed fear, not even in the worst of situations and the fact that it was so obvious on his face scared her._

" _Where's Wendy? We need her. Right now" Cobra replied, Wendy and Carla came rushing out hearing Cobra's panicked voice, Gray closely following her._

" _What is with all this ruckus? Do you honestly have no sense of decorum?" Carla questioned, shaking her head as she flew besides her dragon slayer._

" _Cobra? What's going on? Is Lucy okay?" Gray questioned, Cobra swallowing thickly._

" _You need to come now. There's something wrong with Lucy and the baby" Cobra responded, Wendy frowning._

" _Baby? What baby?" Sorano questioned, as far as they knew, Lucy wasn't pregnant._

" _I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! Please, you need to come" Cobra begged, Wendy stiffening before nodding, Cobra never yelled at her so it must have been an emergency. Wendy began running out the door and towards Lucy's home, Cobra and Carla following her quickly._

" _Call everyone, tell them to come quick. I'm going over," Gray yelled running after the two dragon slayers, if Lucy was in danger he had to be there for her. Wendy, Carla and Cobra flew threw the door, Wendy making her way to Lucy who was in the living room, eyes blank as she absentmindedly rubbed at her belly._

" _Lucy-nee what's wrong? Lucy-nee?" Wendy questioned, the seventeen year old approaching the blonde timidly, trying to shake her out of her stupor. Gray ran in, stopping when he saw Lucy, his heart gripping at her sight of her dull eyes._

" _I… she's pregnant Peanut, I can hear his soul but Lucy says she's on her period" Cobra replied, moving to pull Lucy into him, sliding his hand into hers as he kissed her shoulder._

 _Lucy gripped his hand tightly, turning her teary brown eyes to him, her bottom lip quivering. What if there was something wrong with her? From the amount of times she'd take damage to her abdomen on missions it could entirely be possible for her not to conceive. Maybe she was the reason they hadn't been able to get pregnant. But… but they were pregnant now and Cobra was so happy. She didn't want all that to be ripped away from them. She didn't want their child to be ripped away from them. She'd only known for a matter of minutes but she was already in love with him and she didn't think she'd be able to take it if he was ripped from their lives. She didn't want to disappoint Cobra if the loss of their child was because of her._

" _N-N-No, don't think that Angel Eyes, you could never disappoint me" Cobra whispered, his voice cracking as he heard the wailing of Lucy's soul, their unborn child's tones turning darker at the shift in Lucy's melody. Wendy bit her lip, refusing to cry, she didn't know if there was a problem anyway. She couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way; she had to be professional. She used her magic, closing her eyes as she checked everything. Wendy let out a breath of relief, turning to the couple with a smile._

" _There's nothing wrong. The baby is completely healthy" Wendy said, Cobra frowning._

" _Then why is she on her period now?" Cobra questioned, Wendy shaking her head with a smile._

" _Are you bleeding lots as with regular menstruation or is it very little blood?" Wendy questioned, Lucy frowning slightly confused by the question._

" _It's very little, in fact I don't even get cramps anymore and it usually doesn't last long" Lucy replied, Wendy nodding._

" _You've been spotting. It's quite common in the first trimester. I take it, since you only found out this morning, that you've still been trying to conceive?" Wendy questioned, the couple nodding. Despite all the emotions, Lucy was proud. Wendy had grown so much and really blossomed into a fine medic, completely professional and calm as she spoke to them. Lucy almost didn't feel as if a seventeen year old was speaking to her._

" _Well, there you go. Spotting can also occur because of sexual intercourse. I wouldn't worry too much. And before you ask, no, you weren't hurting the baby in any way. In fact, since your pregnancy is completely healthy, you can continue your sexual relations until your water breaks. There's a thick lining of mucus around your cervix to stop infections and then there's amniotic fluid in your womb, both will keep the baby protected. Congratulations, you're ten weeks pregnant" Wendy said and finally, the dam burst, Lucy crying freely as she turned and hugged Cobra, clinging tightly onto him, relief, happiness and delight filling her. They were pregnant. They were going to have a baby. Suddenly, everyone burst into their house, and taking in the sight of Lucy crying against Cobra's chest, believed the worst. It didn't help that_ _ **Cobra**_ _was crying, clutching Lucy tightly to him._

" _What's going on? Lucy? Is everything alright? Who did this? I shall seek retribution. I demand you tell me right now what has made you cry" Erza said, fearing the worst. Jellal tried to calm Erza down, knowing that any stress and 'retribution seeking' would only cause harm to their unborn baby._

" _She's alright, I think. Just in shock," Gray replied, relief flooding through him at Wendy's words._

" _We're pregnant" Lucy finally replied, a watery smile on her face._

" _Is that not happy news? Why are you upset? Is something wrong with the baby?" Meredy questioned holding onto her own swollen stomach, she knew the couple had been trying for a while and couldn't fathom why they were upset. Maybe something had happened to the baby? She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about anything that would hurt one of her closest friends._

" _Luce?" Natsu questioned, walking over and kneeling next to her, holding onto one of her hands. He hated seeing his best friend sad and he'd do anything in order to make her smile again._

" _There was just a small scare but Wendy says everything is fine. We're pregnant! Oh Erik, we're pregnant" Lucy said beaming at Natsu before throwing her arms around her husband again. Natsu felt his shoulders droop, relief washing over him as the smile he was so fond of graced the blonde's face again._

" _Yeah and he sounds beautiful. I love you so much Moonshine" Cobra replied, pressing his forehead against hers, smiling widely as he stared deeply into her eyes._

" _We don't know the gender yet, it could be a she" Lucy replied, Cobra shrugging._

" _No, I know it's a he. I can just tell" Cobra replied, Lucy shaking her head._

" _It could be true, foetuses develop sex organs around seven weeks and boys and girls start developing differently at nine. Since you're already ten weeks, Cobra could be able to tell the sex. It'll be another six until I can confirm it though" Wendy informed, Lucy stiffening before grinning brightly._

" _A baby boy huh?" Lucy said, Cobra nuzzling her cheek in fondness._

" _Sorry to burst this moment, but congrats Trouble" Laxus said, Kyôka slapping him hard on the head, Mira and Meredy glaring darkly at the blonde lightning slayer._

" _How dare you ruin a CoLu moment?" Mira questioned, a dark aura surrounding her as she glared at the blonde slayer._

" _Seriously Lax, you could be more considerate. Congrats Blondie" Kyôka said to her husband before turning to the celestial mage. Lucy grinned as all the girls rushed to her, pulling her off Cobra._

" _Oh Lu-chan! You've finally joined the club. Ten weeks pregnant! Our babies will be born around the same time" Levy gushed pressing their bellies together, Mira and Meredy holding hands, twirling as thoughts of CoLu babies filled their head mindful of their own pregnant stomachs._

" _Well done Erik" Midnight said, clapping Cobra on the back, the rest of the boys joining in. Suddenly something stated beeping, everyone turning to the kitchen._

" _Well, lunch is done and since everyone is here anyway, why don't we get started?" Lucy said, everyone cheering as they ushered themselves into the dining room. Cobra held onto Lucy's had the entire time, rubbing her belly; he'd been unable to take his hands of her or his ears off the soul of his child. Finally, once everything was done, gifts exchanged and people returned home, Cobra crawled into bed besides his wife, head pressed against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her as he listened to all of their souls together, the dulcet tunes bringing tears to his eyes once again._

" _Best Christmas present ever. Love you Lucy and love you kiddo," Cobra whispered, kissing her abdomen._

" _Love you too Erik" Lucy said, brushing her fingers through his hair._

 _It was X798 and Cubel had turned one a couple months ago. Cobra was returning from a job with Midnight and Seilah, the three had been called away on an emergency S Class mission and were all completely exhausted, desperate to get back to their families. On the bright side, he'd be home with his son and wife in his arms. He bid Seilah and Midnight goodbye, silently thankful that they returned in the morning. It was April 1_ _st_ _aka April Fools and he didn't need Bickslow's pranks, especially with a one year old around. However, since they returned around midday, Bickslow would be busy with his boyfriend, making up for lost time and so Cobra would finally have an April fools off for the first time in six years. It turned out that Bickslow brought out the playful side of Midnight a side that loved pranks all most as much as his husband and Cobra had been the butt of many of those pranks for the past years._

 _However, this year, he didn't need to worry. Midnight would be doing whatever kinky shit he and Bickslow got up to in the confines of their own home and Cobra could spend the day stress free with his son, Cubel and his wife. The poison dragon slayer entered his home, throwing his bag on the sofa before walking into the living room. The happy squeal of his son caught his ears, Cobra squatting as Cubel crawled over to him, bright brown eyes sparkling. He picked up his son, blowing a raspberry on his exposed stomach earning him gurgles of laughter from Cubel, Plue shaking next to the two, playing with some of Cubel's toys. Cobra placed Cubel back down on the carpeted floor, knowing that Plue would watch over his son as he looked for his wife. When Cubel was born, Lucy would constantly summon her dog spirit to watch over him and it soon became Plue's favourite job, a duty he took very seriously._

" _Co? Is that you?" Lucy questioned, her voice coming from the kitchen._

" _Hey gorgeous, miss me?" Cobra questioned, Lucy running over and hugging him. He'd been gone for two weeks on the stupid emergency job in Joya and she'd missed him every day he was gone._

" _Of course sweetie. Although, I had my mini Erik to keep me company" Lucy said, entering the living room, watching Plue play with her baby. Cobra observed as Cubel crawled over to his mother before stretching, demanding he be picked up. Lucy smiled brightly, gushing over her son as she lifted him up from off the floor._

" _Thanks for watching him Plue" Lucy said, brandishing a huge lollipop from seemingly nowhere, causing the spirit to shake and dance with uncontrollable happiness._

" _He says thank you" Cobra replied, bending over and petting the spirit who purred back, happily licking his treat._

" _It still upsets me that you and Natsu can understand him but I can't. He's my spirit" Lucy said, pouting as she held Cubel tightly to her. Cobra smirked, pressing a soft kiss on her lips, Cubel cooing at the affection between his parents. Cobra grinned, placing a sloppy wet kiss on his son's chubby cheek, Cubel clapping his hands and gurgling in laughter once again._

" _Someone's very happy today" Cobra said, his son really only had two emotions, grumpy or happy. There was no in between._

 _On his good days, Cubel was happy and Cobra cherished those moments, enjoying the joyous sounds of his soul and happy babbles Cubel would spout. And he truly, dearly loved his son. But sometimes, on the bad days when Cubel was grumpy, he seriously wanted to run as far from the crazy as possible. Cubel would cry and moan and his soul would wail and wail until whatever small problem was fixed and since he couldn't talk and didn't understand the concept of words, even Cobra couldn't listen to his soul to figure out what he wanted on those days. Lucy had claimed it was all from his side, but Cobra was sure Cubel had somehow picked it up from Igneel and Hayden, the two twins as temperamental and fickle as the fire their father controlled. Cubel let out a yawn, Cobra's eye softening as he watched his son curl up into his mother's chest._

" _Awww baby, tire yourself out already? Had enough of keeping mummy up all night?" Lucy questioned teasingly, Cobra chuckling as Cubel snuggled closer into her soft bust, his soul singing as Lucy's warmth enveloped him._

" _He really loves you, such a mummy's boy" Cobra teased, pulling Lucy by her hips, wrapping his arms around her so that Cubel was pressed against his chest, Lucy's head tucked under his chin._

" _He loves you too Co, you think he's grumpy when you're around, you should hear him when you leave" Lucy replied, shaking her head. Honestly, if Cobra wasn't there to help tuck Cubel into bed, there was no way he would go down easily, thrashing and crying until Lucy picked him up. It had gotten so bad that the only way he fell asleep was while sleeping between her and Cobra's pillow, something about the smell of his father calming him down._

" _Likewise when you leave Moonshine. He just wants both his mum and dad around all the time. Little imp" Cobra said, bringing his son's hand to his mouth, nipping it affectionately._

 _Lucy began humming, rocking Cubel to sleep, Cobra returning his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He loved these moments, the ones where he'd just hold his wife and son in the quiet, listening to the sounds of their souls. They would always be his favourite memory. And it was there; in the quiet on April fools that Cobra heard the sounds of violins and lyres as well as trombones and saxophones for the first time. He stilled against Lucy, clutching her tighter to him. No… she couldn't be, could she?_

 _He'd already been through this with Cubel and knew what to look for so he focused his magic on her abdomen once again, the sounds were very quiet, developing while he listened but they were happier and louder as his soul acknowledged theirs. It was simply bliss, the sounds weaving together in perfect assonance. He closed his eyes, placing his cheek on her head. She'd already made him so happy with the birth of their son and now she was doing it again. Would he ever be able to pay her back for all the love and happiness she'd given him over the years? He didn't think so. He continued listening, his magic distinguishing between the two new souls. Two. Twins. She was pregnant with twins._

" _You're pregnant again. Twins this time," Cobra said softly and Lucy let out a laugh._

" _Oh ha ha, I know it's April fools Co, you're going to have to try better than that" Lucy replied, Cobra frowning before pushing her gently, holding her at arms length._

" _I'm not joking. You're pregnant. With twins" Cobra said, his voice completely serious. Lucy tried to wave him off again but all she could see was honesty in his eyes, causing her own to bug out._

" _Fuck me" Lucy whispered, Cobra chuckling._

" _That's how it happened yes" Cobra replied, kissing her brow. They hadn't been trying, being too occupied with Cubel but they were pregnant and he couldn't be happier._

" _Pregnant! Twins!" Lucy yelled, Cubel whining as he was roused from his slumber. Lucy quickly rocked him back to sleep, knowing just how grumpy he could be when he was woken up suddenly._

" _Shhh, you'll wake Cu, but yes. Twins, I can't tell their genders, so you must only be a couple weeks along. When was your last period?" Cobra questioned, mirth shining in his eyes._

" _Oh shit, third week of Feb I think? I completely skipped May. How did I not realise?" Lucy whined, normally it was wives that were supposed to tell their husbands they were pregnant, not the other way round. But he'd manage to surprise her with her own pregnancy twice now._

" _You probably spaced because Cu was ill and most of your time was spent worrying over him" Cobra replied, Lucy nodding._

 _That would probably explain it, Cubel had come down with a fever and she'd been so worried about him. Wendy's magic had helped but he didn't react to any medication as his body just absorbed and broke down the drugs until they were useless thanks to his resistance to anything toxic, which basically meant anything and everything his own body didn't produce. So Lucy had spent most of her time worrying about her son, nursing him back to health with chicken soup and holding him close to her as he slept. Ugh, she was still upset though. She'd promised herself that the next time she'd get pregnant, she'd be the one to tell her husband, not the other way around. She pouted, her heart gripping as she realised she broke a promise._

" _Hey, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Next time, you can tell me okay?" Cobra said, Lucy nodding. Next time for sure, it would be her surprising him._

"I don't even know anymore. I give up. I'm just cursed to always find out I'm pregnant after my husband does" Lucy said, throwing her hands into the air as she fell back onto the bed. Cobra smiled, joining her. He pulled her close to his body, his hand running up and down her stomach.

"You should hear her Moonshine, she's so happy. She's tiny and her soul is quiet, but it still sounds so beautiful. I love you so much Lucy. Just when I don't think you could make me happier you go and prove me wrong" Cobra said, placing kisses along her neck.

"You make me happy too Erik, so much. I love you, forever and always," Lucy said, lacing their fingers together, resting their hands on her stomach, just over where the baby was developing.

"I guess you'll have to stop complaining about being tired now, especially with another baby on the way," Lucy said, Cobra growling against her ear.

"Stop calling me old" Cobra groaned as he pinched her side, Lucy laughing in response. Cobra's ears perking up and twitched at the sound of chiming of xylophones and whistling harmonica's growing louder.

"You were the one complaining about being tired and not having any energy after fighting some bandits. Honestly. You should join Team Natsu on a mission, you won't even have time to complain about your lack of energy or old man problems" Lucy teased, Cobra pinching her ass, causing her to squeal.

"No more jobs for you, especially Team Natsu ones. You guys are far too reckless" Cobra said, Lucy nodding. Honestly, she was still surprised she was pregnant, thanking her mother and father for watching over her. With the amount of trouble Team Natsu got into, it had been a surprise she'd been able to keep the babies when she hadn't known. But now that she knew, she'd have to be very careful.

"I'll just use the time to start writing my next novel… Another baby girl Erik… I wonder whom she'll look like" Lucy mused out loud, Cobra opening his only good eye, staring at the ceiling.

"I hope she looks like you. I love seeing your face in Solaris" Cobra admitted, Lucy grinning. Cobra had been absolutely enamoured with his daughter, not wanting to leave her side when she'd been born.

"Funnily enough, I hope she looks like you. Our boys are already the perfect mix of us, even though Cu is all you, and we have a mini Lucy. I think it'd be nice to have a girl with maroon hair and purple eyes" Lucy replied, Cobra shrugging.

"It doesn't matter, either way she'll be perfect," Lucy continued, Cobra nodding against her head.

"She'd have to be, with a mother like you" Cobra whispered, his voice so quiet that Lucy didn't even hear him.

Lucy snuggled further into him, taking comfort in his warmth, their hands still resting on her stomach. Cobra stayed up, well past after Lucy fell asleep, taking in the sounds of all the souls around him. He'd been happy when Cubel was born, had been even happier with the arrival of Serpens and Solaris and now he anticipated the arrival of their youngest child. He'd been so selfish and had asked so much of Lucy and she'd given him everything he asked for. He'd asked for salvation and she'd granted it to him in the form of her love. He'd asked for a family and she'd blessed him with not one but four children. After his father's death and his time at the tower, he didn't believe he could ever be happy. He was beyond glad about how wrong he'd been. He finally closed his eye, allowing sleep to overcome him before his eye snapped open. He was thirty-seven, with a child on the way. He already had three and the boys tired him out relentlessly. Solaris he could deal with, she was cheery and took after her mother, but the boys were terrors. Cubel had been fine too, grumpy yes but never troublesome, till Serpens was born. Would his little ray of Sunshine change with the arrival of the new baby? He hoped not.

And just where the hell was he going to get the energy to raise _four_ children?

* * *

Okay just a quick heads up, because of my flu I haven't been able to complete or write anymore of Raspberry and Answers. I've only written like 2.5k for Raspberry and around 500 words for Answers and so I'll try and get it to you when you can. And in other news, I tried downloading some mods for my sims but it did something and a few of my documents crashed... including the newest chapters of Dragonheart, SoaCM and sadly the bonus prompt Aurora and there's literally no way to recover them... believe me I've tried. So now I have to try and write them all for scratch and from memory and I'm so so so sorry, it really hasn't been a good week.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this all and I'll try and post the next prompts ASAP, until then please favourite, follow and review

Nelly xo


End file.
